Chronicle of Three Souls
by randh13th
Summary: RFOnline This is my first RFOnline fanfic, tells about three warring factions at planet Novus. Complete.
1. Prologue

**RF ONLINE**

**Three Souls**

Novus, outside Cora Colony,

The sun just rises outside the colony, yet someone already greet the incoming sun. A silver-haired girl stood with outstretched arms. Though scantily clad with a thin silver vest and knee-length stocking, she ignored the cold breeze around her. She didn't shiver, despite the gripping cold upon her porcelain-like skin. Her lips recited a prayer,

DECEM, I give myself to you today. Your will shall be done. Then she felt something something sparkling inside her…

------------###----------

Faraway, at the Empire of Accretia,

Inside the cloning vat of Albarium, a spark of consciousness formed,

**IMPERIAL DATABASE SYSTEM:**

**UNIT : Zero0X**

**STATUS: Operational. One year post-implantation**

**UNIT DATA PROGRESS:**

**Biological part moved to the Implantation facility**

**Implantation complete. Successful.**

**Behavioral Modification and Social Training initiated. Standard Accretian**

**Doctrine Program**

**ERROR: Genetic predisposition to unknown variant detected**

**ERROR: Genetic predisposition to Berserk detected**

**ERROR: Proceed with battle programming. Successful.**

**Modification complete. Dispatch unit to General body. Unit Completed. Project**

**Terminated.**

------------###----------

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

"Who am I?" The single optic eye responded by processing the electrical signals into its brain. First, the vision was filled with statics, and then cleared slowly into something. It saw the circular hall with a mechanical futuristic design and the armored-clad cyborgs like him were walking around. It repeated its question,

"Who am I?" The voice boomed inside…

------------###----------

At the same time in Bellato Colony,

The PA echoed to the entire barrack. Half-sleeping, the scrappy, black-haired youth rubbed his eyes and pulled his floppy ears. The rough voice came,

"Attention, citizens! This is the Commander speaking, listen carefully! You shall depart to Novus in 2400 hours. Our intelligence had reported the Accretians' maneuvers on the disputed territory! At the same time, the Corites move to counter them. The Federal Army decided to reinforce the Corites, for our advantages…we shall teach the upstart Accretians the might of the Federation! That's all!" The youth lazily took his vest, put his boots and checked his composite bow. Someone called him,

"Ran, come! The checks have been started 5 minutes ago…" Ran yawned,

"Of course not…by the way, did you see her?" The brown-haired Bellato smiled,

"Come then and find out!" Both youth quickly ran outside, where the soldiers already lined up. Ran and his friend quickly take their position, exactly before the officer-in-charge checked them. A black-haired girl with brown vest and officer insignia frowned to them.

"You're late…as usual!" she chided Ran, but the young Bellato answered,

"Sweetie, I'm always available when you're around…" The officer called Maya snickered only,

"Come on, Ran! Save your antics for the battle later…believe me, the Accretians and the Corites will find your sense of humor is quite amusing," When she left their place, the brown-haired youth snickered,

"I think it isn't successful," The ranger yawned,

"She's just playing hard to get. Don't worry!" Again, the PA blared and sent the well-lined Federal soldiers to run toward the transporter spaceship, which will carry them to the Novus.

------------###----------

Back to Accretia,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

The cyborg turned upon the massive white-armored robot in front of him; the others crowded around it like ants. Yet, the digitized voice spoke into its processor,

"You are a citizen of the Empire, Unit 0X. I am the Admin Unit 001B. Please load your training program again…" The cyborg nodded; some things it knew; others it doesn't. It can recall the periodic table of the elements with ease, and knew where to strike a human body to cause the most damage. It did not know its own name.

"Zero, your name is Zero, Unit 0X. Stand up!"

It obeyed.

"Speak. You have the means," said the voice.

"Whose citizen am I?"

"Like you, we are the servants of Emperor Deuz who led the strongest species in Novus, the Accretians. We have achieved the ultimate perfection by forsaking flesh…" The voice continued,

"The Empire had decided that Novus is rightfully belonging to us, but the zealot Corites and the greedy Bellatos refuse to acknowledge our claim. Therefore, the citizens were mobilized into the Imperial Army to defend our right! We shall not fail in this duty, the Empire will prevail!" Zero recited,

"The Corites and the Bellato are enemies of the Empire. I shall crush them with my hand…HAIL THE EMPIRE!"

"Stop!" The command was mildly expressed, but absolute. The Accretia not only ceased speaking, it ceased moving at all. The Admin Unit continued,

"Zero0X, you have been assigned to the Warrior Class. A portal will send you and your fellow warriors to Novus. Once arrive, report immediately to LohanX13 and receive the briefing for your next mission! We also issued the needed weapons for you!" Zero checked its bag and pulled a small sword from inside. Without wasting any time, it quickly went to locate the portal and began to carry its mission.

------------###----------

Back to Cora Colony,

A flame-haired man stood behind her, and hugged her. The girl pushed him gently.

"What?" The man chuckled, "Am I disturbing you, Clytemnestra?" The silver-haired girl smiled,

"Not me, Almasyr. Are you not afraid of offending DECEM?" Almasyr folded his muscular arms on his bare chest,

"I just showing my affections to you, and I believe DECEM will approve that," Clytemnestra sighed,

"You are my betrothed, but we haven't married yet. I will marry you once I finished my training as a spiritualist." The red-haired Corite looks dejected; Cly was came from the ruling House of Ladenus. No doubt, their marriage would cement an alliance between two Houses and strengthened the Holy Alliance of Cora.

"Cly, why took so long? Who knows we might not meet each other again?"

"I believe to DECEM's will." Then both went inside into the colony, while talking about the mission. Cly said,

"I hope I don't meet with the Accretians…they are very brutish!" Almasy mocked,

"Pah, they are only the cretins that hiding behind their armors. They are not a match with our mastery in Dark Force!"

"Still, they are not to be underestimated, Almasy! The last battle proves their tenacity to do damage." The female Corite mused,

"Only the Bellatio unnerves me," Almasy was silent; it was still fresh in his mind the stories of his grandfather. His ancestors had fought the ancient Bellato Empire by advocating the use of the Dark Force. Their heroic acts etched in his mind when he still was a child. Then Cly called,

"Almasy, do you listening me?" The Corite smiled sheepishly,

"Oh, yes!" Suddenly someone spoke inside their minds,

"Greetings, Corites! I am Minister Quiane Khan. I call all spiritualists and warriors to come forth immediately. I have been informed that a group of young Flym was around our structures. We can't allow those creatures to damage the building with their noxious corrosive breath. Use extreme prejudice to deal with them. May DECEM be with you!" The telepathic message vanished abruptly. Clytemnestra sighed as she produced her staff,

"Too bad, I began to like Flym…it is pity to kill such cute creature," The male warrior laughed,

"You won't say that again once you saw the adult one!" He patted her shoulder,

"Come, I bet you can't kill many Flem as much as I do!" The silver-haired girl smirked,

"Is it a challenge?" Almasyr gave a mock bow,

"Who am I to challenge someone from House of Ladenus?"

"Let's found out!"

Author's Note: Hello, I've decided to edit this chapter. I replace Grudd with Zero, another Accretia char. But I still keep Clytemnestra, Maya and Ranskye. Others will join the story at their time. Critics, reviews and flames still accepted! Just wait the next chapter, "The Survivors"


	2. The Survivors

The Survivors

Somewhere at Novus,

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

The projectile exploded loudly amidst the Bellato force. Yet, it didn't hinder their movements. They had confronted the larger Accretian force at the area; however they didn't expect that the Corites would turn their backs upon them. Instead, they simply held their ground until both foes exhausted and they could claim the Chip. Angered by the treachery, the Bellatos sent the MAUs (Massive Armored Unit) to pummel their estranged ally into submission. The Goliaths sent heavy barrage toward the Cora's position, while the opponent countered the attack with their Animas. The Accretia saw this as an opportunity to divide those forces, making it into triple threat.

------------###----------

The Accretia deployed their Launcher-equipped Rangers to mow the foes, while the Warriors dealt with the frontline. The Dementors waited with their traps behind the frontline. The logic decided that the Cora was the weakest force; therefore they must be destroyed immediately before summoning their reinforcements.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

How many foes killed by him was insignificant for Zero0X. With berserk mode, the cyborg cared little for them. Anything with flesh must be exterminated.

_Die, Bellato! Die, Corites! Those who defied Emperor Deuz must die! Don't let the flesh breathe! DIE! DIE!!_

The dark-armored Accretia brandished a one-hand sword and cut down the incoming opponents. Under the heavy attacks of Bellato and Accretia, the Corites' line was falling rapidly. It was only a matter of time, before they have to brace with the crushing defeat. Despite the cybernetic body, the warrior felt strange sensation inside its organic brain…it feels exhilarating. A Cora warrior with a huge axe foolishly confronted him, but Zero cut him into two with his sword. Upon the mangled body, the cyborg took fascination with the death.

_This is for Emperor Deuz! Deus Ex Machina!_

------------###----------

In other side, the Bellato advanced rapidly. While the soldiers fought bravely on the frontline, the officers waited at the safe place. Maya watched the situation through her binoculars. She turned to the Bellato sergeant,

"Sergeant, keep the squad and continue to push the Corites!" The sergeant asked,

"Ma'am, it seems the Accretia had the same mind," The female Bellato sniffed,

"Therefore, it is imperative for us to occupy the target, before those scrap metals! Crush them immediately. Use MAUs if necessary!" The sergeant didn't question further as he saluted his officer,

"Yes, Ma'am!" As the others relayed the command, Maya withdrew to the command vessel, which ready to take off.

The sentiment wasn't shared equally by her subordinates below. Kayn frowned when he saw the command vessel took off,

"Well, some people don't want their hands dirty!" Ran replied,

"That's why they have us here, Kayn!" The brown-haired Bellato turned to his friends,

"Don't say you're doing it gladly, Ran…"

"Everything for my Maya…" At the same time, he shot an Accretia warrior with the composite bow. When the hulking cyborg fell, Kayn and his fellow warriors swarmed the opponent and made the work short through their pulse swords. He glanced grimly toward the Corites,

"I feel sorry to kill them. The Cora women are very fair and beautiful…" The ranger grinned, as he fixed his eyeshades,

"Yes, I think they will appreciate your concern by taking your heart out!" Ran jumped from the trench and said,

"But this is war! The Corites enjoys it very much, beside they're a bunch of crazed fanatics…let's go, Kayn! Let's hunt the Cora and the Accretia!"

"I will be the one!" Those youths tread the battlefields, coming closer to the enemy's line.

------------###----------

The Corites were reduced into handful of Spiritualists, Rangers and Warriors, but they refused to give up the place. Commander Ladion barked orders,

"All right, people! Our situation is grim," he explained, "But we won't falter! By DECEM's grace, we shall stand our ground! For those who are not ready for this, I had assigned our Dark Priests to cast Return Gate spell, so you will return to the headquarters! Tell our bravery for our people! This shall inspire them to continue our struggle! For DECEM!"

The other shouted, "For DECEM!" Then the Dark Priests begun to cast their spell, creating a portal where the injured Corites return to their base. The rest of Spiritualists were creating the forcefield, holding the numerous barrages from the enemy. Ladion watched his men carefully and glanced to the young girl in front of him. Displeased, he said to her,

"My Lady shouldn't be here! This is too dangerous…" Clytemnestra replied,

"My place is here, Commander! I want to fight for our people!"

Ladion nodded, "I appreciate milady's concern, but we can't allow you to be harmed…Moreover, what the enemy will think when they found a member of House Ladenus is here! No, milady! I will send you back to the base; this is not your time yet!"

"But I…" Before the spiritualist continued, two Knights had flanked her. Ladion said,

"Escort milady to the portal…" he added to her, "…We was honored to battle along with you, milady. Only this isn't the right time…"

"No, commander! The honor is mine…" As they walked to the portal, something happened and made them stopped in their track.

------------###----------

Above the sky, a huge roar came. The huge, fiery object came into everyone's view. The warring parties stopped for a moment. To everyone's terror, the meteorite rolled toward their battlefield. The Bellato and the Corites flee in terror, while the Accretia slowly responded to the impending danger. As the blazing meteorite went closer, Ran could see that it knocked Maya's command vessel out. The flame burst from the vessel's engine and it went down at the northwest.

Amidst the confusion, the portal was abruptly closed. The Corites was stranded! Realizing their situation, Ladion shouted order,

"Protect milady!" Instantly, the Knights,Champion and Guardians surrounded Clytemnestra, almost suffocating her. She saw the meteorite hit the ground and exploded…

Zero saw the meteorite too, and the self-preservation program instantly kicked. However, the cyborg was split-second late as the furious conflagration engulfed everyone around the site. The MAUs weren't even spared from its wrath…

For a moment, the life ceased to exist and the planet groaned heavily…

------------###----------

After the firestorm subsidized, Ran rose slowly from the dust. He shocked to found out the huge crater in place of the battlefield. He spotted the charred MAUs nearby; no doubt its Drivers were died in the freak explosion. The ranger looked for his friend, but couldn't find it. He took his composite bow, surveying the ground zero. Everything around was leveled down, nothing remained alive. It dawned inside his mind that he might be the only survivor from his force. The Accretian force was obliterated completely. For the Corites…perhaps they were able to Recall themselves out from the danger. Suddenly, he remembered something,

_How about Maya? Did she survive this disaster as well?_ Spurred by that, Ran paced faster…until he heard a noise nearby. Instinctively, he pulled his bow and pointed it to the source. The dead Corites sprawled inside a trench. The ranger went cautiously. Suddenly a long-haired girl with light armor and a staff burst out from the corpses like a scepter. The Bellato was startled with sudden appearance, that he almost shot her…

------------###----------

Clytemnestra almost freaked out of her wits, when he saw a young Bellato pointing the bow to her. She lifted her staff in defensive stance, ready to cast spell. Then the youth barked,

"Who are you? How come you're still alive?" Felt offended, the Spiritualist hissed,

"Watch your tongue, infidel! None speak to me with insolent attitude…I shall wipe you like stain," Ran laughed, to her irritation,

"Puh-leze! Ha, perhaps you should check your situation first!" The Cora turned around and saw her comrades were dead. Shocked, she screamed,

"You! What have you done to my companions?" The young ranger lashed back,

"Ho, take it easy! I have the right to ask the same here! It seems your sorcery was turned against you!" Cly found that notion was ridiculously hilarious; she replied,

"Nonsense, it must be your failed technology! Are you ready to be destroyed, infidel?" Ran lifted his composite bow level to her, but he didn't see necessity to kill,

"Look, lady!" he said, "My arrow will pierce your throat easily before you have a chance to cast any spell to me! But then why should we kill each other here? Is it better to find the way to return to our respective place?" The Cora answered with prideful tone,

"My life is belonging to DECEM. I will throw it for him gladly!" The Bellato mocked,

"Yes, do it and I am sure your god will receive you! Do you ever think about your loved ones, ha? Do you care of them? I want to return home safely, and I think so are you!" The Spiritualist stunned to hear such suggestion. She won't mind to die, but the youth had a point. She want to meet her sister again, therefore she must live. Still not lowering her staff, she said,

"I have to admit that infidel like you have a point. Then, how do I know you can be trusted?" Ran let a small grin,

"No, life is like a gamble! You have to take a chance…I already take a chance to trust you, now you must do the same! Can you?" Cly was hesitated, but she wouldn't achieve anything alone. The Bellato might be her last hope to return home.

------------###----------

As she thinks, Ran grew nervously. He didn't expect to see a survivor, but now there she is. The smart thing to do would be to shot her down and get moving. Or at least herd her out of the way using his arrow and head for the rendezvous with- he hoped-Maya.

But why start doing the smart thing now?

He does something unexpected; lowering his composite bow. "Come with me. Together, we'll have a chance to survive…" The Cora saw a chance to use her Dark Force, but eventually against it. It was dishonorable to attack the unarmed enemy, though they are the infidels. She does the same thing.

"I agree, but I am watching you! We'd cease our fight until we found help!"

"Agree!" The ranger offered his hand to her, "My name is Ran from the 3rd Federal Bellato Division. You are?" The Cora answered haughtily without shaking hand,

"I am Clytemnestra from the Holy Alliance. Let's go now!" She gave him a cold shoulder. Ran sighed,

"Typical, Kayn might like her!"

------------###----------

Together, the Bellato and the Cora roamed the blasted battlefields. They had to keep eyes from the scattering traps. The death and desolation greeted them. Despite the light armors, they failed to cover Cly's body curves. The ranger couldn't stop to staring her, so obivious to the Cora woman who shouted immediately,

"Pervert! Why don't you ogle something else than my own body? I know this is a mistake for going with a dirty-minded infidel like you!!" Annoyed, Ranskye shot back,

"Then why do you agree with me? Excuuse me, though you're the last female on Novus I won't go with you! You think you're beautiful ha?" Cly spat her words venomously,

"Your women don't satisfy you? Is that so? Just because she couldn't serve you better, you ogle me?" The mocking actually reddened the ranger's ears; he felt the Cora was insulting Maya.

"Don't insult Maya! You don't know what kind of lady she is?" Cly laughed,

"Ha, the midget like you knows how to treat a lady?" Ran's emotion almost got better of him; he almost pointed his arrow to her. Yet a crank came from nowhere. The youth asked,

"Shh, do you hear that?" The spiritualist nodded,

"Yes…what is that?" Ran shook his head,

"I don't know…however, "he turned to his left side, where the pile of melted and twisted metals lay, "…it seem coming from here," Both of them turned to the left, readying themselves for the worst. Suddenly something burst out from the pile, and Ran saw that was a dark-armored Accretia with the whitish lower portion. The Accretia held a beam sword and a Shadow Protector. Without time to think, he prepared his composite bow and ready to shot. In other hand, Clytemnestra was unnerved with the cyborg's sudden appearance. She tried to cast a spell, but unable to say it due to fear.

------------###----------

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

Zero's brain managed to record the last event, but somehow the details were vague. The explosion affected his database severely and some of his programs were corrupted. The immediate response was to come out…and he met with those fleshy creatures; the midget and the pointed ears. His instant actions was

_Destroy…them…destroy…them…_At that time, the diagnostic program reported

**WARNING!**

**THE PRIMARY DATABASE IS CORRUPTED**

**THE SECONDARY DATABASE IS CORRUPTED**

**UNABLE TO UPLOAD THE COMBAT PROCEDURE**

**UNABLE TO DESIGNATE THE TARGETS**

**HP: 23%; FP:123%;SP:345%**

**THE SHUTDOWN INITIATED**

His vision began to fail him; the black and white turned into static. He tried to move his weapon, but his right arm somehow refuses to move. In this state, he would be defenseless…he won't let the enemy to capture him. He began to activate the self-destruct program mentally but then the report came…

**WARNING!**

**UNABLE TO ACCESS THE SELF-DESTRUCT PROGRAM**

**UNABLE TO ACCESS THE SELF-DESTRUCT PROGRAM**

In the first time of his production, he felt something different…never happen before; he felt helplessness. Then all were shut down!

------------###----------

Then the Accretia crashed down to the ground, too much for Ran and Cly's shock. At first they were silent. After few minutes, the cyborg was unmoving. This prompted the Bellato ranger to come closer. The Cora shouted,

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"To make sure that it is dead…" Ranskye checked the cyborg's internal battery at its back and found out that it still active. He also checked its head case and somehow the brain inside wasn't liquefied. It wasn't like the Empire's usual procedure, whenever lost in a battle. He called,

"This one still active…" Cly came forward, saying,

"Then let me finish this abomination once and for all!!" To her shock, the Bellato stopped her

He said firmly, "No, let this one alive…" The Spiritualist shouted exasperatedly,

"What for? This…thing and its kinds will surely follow us…we…I…can't let this one!"

"This one is different…" Then the Cora pointed her staff to him and the cyborg,

"Back off, or I'm forced to destroy you with that tin-can!"

"I won't let you destroy this!" The better half of Cly said to blast both of them to the kingdom come, but something restrained her. She asked again

"What are you going to do with the abomination?" His answer startled her,

"I want to learn about the Accretia more!!" Cly laughed,

"Learn? What do you possibly learn from that brutish creature? You simply deluded yourself!!" Ranskye protested,

"Oh, yeah! How about your own hero, Giz Kadasha? Does she destroy Rotan 3rd completely?"

"That's different! Beside, the Empire play tricks by rebuilt the merciless machine back…"

"Still…O.K, let's make a deal here! Let me fix its program and see…if in three weeks these still try to kill us you have permission to destroy it!" Now the Cora was doubtful, but the ranger followed,

"Come on! We might need this for our way out…what do you think?" Cly found out the proposition was amusing; she wanted to know if the midget can tame the abomination. Finally she lowered her staff and said,

"Fine, I'll give you three weeks to prove yourself! To be sure, just disarm his weapons!" Ranskye nodded gladly,

"Gladly!" When turned away, she added,

"Let's hope someone finds us first before the abomination's kinds…"

------------###----------

Author's Note: Hi, it's me again! After on hiatus, I decide to continue this fanfic again. Now I play RF Online at Indonesia. After the mysterious meteorite destroyed the others, these survivors must find the way to go back to their respective places. Will they succeed despite the prejudice and misgivings amongst themselves? Their comrades didn't forget them. Find the continuation in "The Retrieval Mission".


	3. The Retrieval Mission

The Retrieval Mission

Meanwhile, at the Accretia planet

Two Warrior-class cyborgs entered the hall steadily. One of them wore the white armor with golden lines, and the other red-hued armor. They ignored the busy cogs and drones around them and continued toward the gigantic white robot at the hall. At first, the static filled their vision until it was replaced by the face of one-eyed robot. Few crackles later, the Admin Unit 001B addressed them with digitized voice,

"GungnirTII unit…Class Warrior, sub-class Destroyer and Assaulter!" The white-armored cyborg knelt,

"InvictusR35…Class Warrior, sub-class Gladius and Punisher!" the red-hued one bowed. The robot continued,

"Both of you are the finest warriors that the Empire ever have! Now the Empire needs your assistance for a delicate mission!" Then the screen showed the huge explosion at the field,

"At 1630 Novus time, a powerful explosion occurred! On the said time, the 56th Imperial Legion had fought with the Corites and the Bellateans. From the calculations, the power that the explosion unleashed was about 15,000 megatons and upon that condition, concluded there would be no survivors …"

"However, our receiver caught a ping from unit Zero0x at 1700 Novus time. The signal is abruptly off at 1715 Novus time. From our previous analysis on the situation, survival is unlikely. Yet, Zero0x manage to survive. The Empire decides to send both of you to retrieve the unit back…" The cyborgs were silent momentarily until one of them asked,

-----------------#--------------

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

Gungnir found the data and information somehow disconcerting, and then he requested,

"Unit 001B, may I ask permission to speak?"

"Permission is given, go ahead!" The Warrior spoke,

"I found the information is…irrational and flawed. Every Accretian unit had been programmed to self-destruct, whenever they were separated from the main force. Yet, Zero0x unit had survived…is it possible that the unit had gone rogue like the Turncoats?" The Admin Unit explained,

"It comes to pass in our calculation, however an explanation was found. Zero's mechanism of self-destruct might be damaged during the explosion. Further reports said that no Turncoats detected around the ground zero in radius 1000 miles. In that case, it might not gone rogue…is that clear?"

Gungnir asked again, "If that so, what is our mission's objective then?"

"Your priority is to retrieve the unit or its database whenever possible. It might contain data about the explosion…from that we can calculate and predict who had fire such powerful weapon. Once we manage to find it, the Empire can reproduce such weapon for bringing victory to us,"

"Gungnir, you shall lead the 36th Company for this mission! Each unit had been informed about this and expected to know their roles. To aid you in this mission, the Empire also sends one of the brightest researchers!" Gungnir turned around and saw a Specialist-class cyborg behind them. The insignia at its right shoulder signed that the cyborg was Scientist sub-class. The robot nodded and spoke with a digitized voice like the ordinary Accretia. But the warrior sensed something peculiar to this one,

"Greetings, ExvionE47 unit at your service…"

-----------------#--------------

At the same time in Bellato Colony,

The casualty reports rolled on the screen, as the bereaved family checked for their lost relatives. Most of them wept, while few struggled to hold their tears. Each of them knew that their sacrifices wasn't in vain; all of them for the Bellato Federation! Among them, some shouted "Glory for Freedom!" "For Bellato Nation!" Still, it won't stop the grief

Zephyrus watched them impassively; he was too familiar with this scene. Being a veteran, he had learned to cope with loss. His family was perished by an Accretian bomb, while his girlfriend was killed by a Corite assassin. Nevertheless, he didn't blame Accretian, Corite and even his own kind for waging such senseless battle. Everything had its purpose, he always said that. Not for long, someone interrupted his musing,

"Major Zephyrs?" The veteran wizard turned,

"Yes?" The soldier continued,

"The High Command wants to see you; they say you have a mission."

Zephyrus sighed, "Never a dull moment!" After saying so, he took his trusted staff and went outside,

------------###----------

Back to Accretian HQ,

Several cyborgs had waited at the designated place nearby the portal. Gungnir inspected them carefully.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

Facing them, he ordered,

"Units, introduce your registry number and occupations!" The light-armored cyborg at his left replied,

"Shadx13, Class Ranger, subclass Scout and Phantom Shadow…" The next one continued,

"Tri-EdgeX8, Class Ranger, subclass Gunner and Striker…"

"Gruudx76, Class Warrior, subclass Gunner and Dementer…"

"Stop!" The robots went still, and then the commanding robot went closer,

"Unit x76, I have received information about you from your previous company…mostly they reported well about your performance on the battlefield. You had a reputation to be the best Cross-class Warrior," The said cyborg confirmed,

"Affirmative, Leader Unit!" However, Gungnir continued,

"Yet, the same company also reported that you have a tendency to disobeying orders, whether direct or indirect. This report had gone for investigative subject by Imperial Board. Any disobediences again, you will be sent to the Melting Plant without further consideration," The Warrior went closer until their singular eyes stared each other,

"For this mission, I require absolute obedience! I hope your circuitry can accept that well, Unit x76! Is that clear?" The heavy-armored robot didn't reply; it looks brooding. Gungnir turned around and continued the roll,

"Continue!" The Specialist robot replied,

"ExvionE47, Class Specialist, subclass Engineer and Scientist…" Ignoring the strange accent, Gungnir glanced to his second-in-command,

"Unit R46, is everything ready?" The Gladius nodded,

"Affirmative, Leader! The equipment had been checked and the coordinates had been programmed directly into our database! Our preparations are ready!"

"Excellent!" Gungnir faced his party back, "Listen, I expect all of you know your roles well! This is for the Empire and we won't fail! We shall prevail or destroy in attempt to! Failure is not an option! HAIL THE EMPIRE!" The others followed,

"HAIL THE EMPIRE!"

"Now check your equipments and armaments! Fix our chronometer at the same time! We will depart to the designated coordinates at 0900 Novus Time." After fixing their chronometers, those cyborgs went into the portal one-by-one and disappeared…

------------###----------

Inside the Great Hall where the Bellato High Command convene,

Zephyrus stood stoically; if there was one thing that he didn't like, it is facing the High Command. Bellato High Command was composed of military and politicians alike; these people were never faced the real battlefield and sometimes sent the youths to their deaths without thinking. Black MAU Down was the good example of that. It was no secret that they didn't like him, and vice versa. Yet, they called him for something…

"Major Zephyrus…" The veteran nodded,

"Yes?" Eli Dun Tanta, one of the council members spoke,

"Perhaps you had already heard the recent incident, am I right?"

The officer replied, "Yes, Sir!" Another council member added,

"It is a regrettable incident…I believe that you know Sergeant Maya well, for she was one of your trainees before."

"Yes, sir! That's right!"

"Now we come to the real business here…the High Command want you to form a small company, you will go to the ground zero…" Now it was piqued the wizard's curiosity. The council member continued,

"Our scientist had analyzed the impact and explosion chronologically; they say the attack wasn't belonging to the Accretian's technology or Corites' sorcery. Not only that, they also discovered a distress signal from the ground zero. It meant one thing…"

Zephyrus said, "…there was a survivor there…"

"Yes, but we can't be certain whether the survivor is our kind or something else…nevertheless we must learn everything from the survivor. Is that clear, Major?" The veteran mused,

_Typical, I assume this isn't a humanitarian mission…_

"Do you have something to ask, Major?"

"Yes, I will take this mission. But I ask the permission to select my men…"

"Granted, you have 24 hours to assemble your company! The High Command will provide resources needed for you,"

"I have a question; what will we do if the survivor is an Accretian or a Cora? What will we do to them?"

The council was silent momentarily, until Eli replied with stern note,

"You are ordered to retrieve them, Major! What happen to them is not your concern…do you understand?" The wizard nodded,

"Yes, Sir!"

"If you have nothing to ask, you are dismissed…" Zephyrus nodded once again, and then left the hall. Actually, he felt dissatisfied. Yet, he had to obey as an obedient soldier. The wizard smiled to think that his old companion Novem, would be happy to join this mission.

------------###----------

In the Cora Colony,

The merriment was evident inside, as everyone looks exuberant after the report. The Corites welcomed the death as a part of the great cycle. They believed DECEM will bless the fallen one with honor and glory. Quiane Khan announced joyously,

"Blessed be DECEM! Our brethren and sisters who had fallen on the battlefield will receive their rewards! Their memories shall fuel our vengeance to the hated Accretians and Bellateans! We won't spare them in the next battle until the entire universe shall belong to the Holy Alliance forever! Long live DECEM!"

The entire people shouted, "Long live DECEM! Long live DECEM!" The joyous party immediately begun, while few looks away. One of them leaned at the secluded place until someone asked,

"You didn't join the party, Almasyr?" Almasyr glanced around and saw two women in front of him. The knot-haired woman looks older and sometimes flirtatious, while her younger companion was short-haired and looks shyly. The older woman wore ranger armaments. Forcing a smile, Almasyr answered,

"I love to, Penthesilea…but how can I join this party if knowing Cly…is gone?" Sorrow was palpable within the warrior's words. Then the young spiritualist, Alcyone said,

"Sir, I know how you feel…but as you heard from the Minister there was no survivor after such explosion…" she stopped a while, "Clytemnestra is my relative and companion at the Spiritualist College…I know what losing the people feel,"

Almasyr replied, "Thank you, but I still have feeling that she isn't dead…"

Penthesilea corrected, "Excuse me, I don't mean to offending you…but how can you be so sure? You have seen the extent of the explosion…"

"I know," the Warrior answered, "…but I strongly believe that DECEM still protect her. Until I have seen her cold body in front of me, I won't accept that Cly is already dead…" The Hunter and the Spiritualist stared each other, and then the older woman said,

"Perhaps we should talk with Patriarch Ladenus first…I hope he would convince you from this foolishness,"

------------###----------

Back to Bellato HQ,

Before Zephyrus, five MAUs amassed nearby the portals. Various colors gathered; red, black, blue, green and yellow MAU. From the yellow Catapult's cockpit, the brown-haided Bellato girl came out and greeted him,

"Hullo, ol' man? Who are you looking for?"

Slightly offended, the wizard immediately exerted his authority,

"Soldier, you forget the formalities. Is that how you address your superior?" he said sternly,

Those words heard by the people nearby. The girl noticed the insignia and realized her error. She quickly came down and saluted,

"Sorry, Sir! Lieutenant Vernitz from 4th Armored Division, Sir!" she continued, "I am apologizing for my disrespectful manner…" Satisfied, Zephyrus said,

"Apology accepted. Now I ask you where your commanding officer is…" Not for long, the pink-haired woman came from the opposite direction; she was accompanied by a shy spiritualist. The woman was looks like a typical female Bellato, but her beauty was marred by a scar on her right cheek. Like Vernitz, she also wore goggles.

"What's up, Major?" she asked with friendly tone, "I also apologize for Vernitz; she was a rookie and just finished a mission at Ether," The wizard nodded,

"I understand…perhaps this isn't a right time, but I really need your help, Novem"

"Tell me, what I and my Division can help?" Not wasting time, the wizard explained everything about the mission to the Mental Smith. She merely nodded,

"Hmm, it sounds serious…but hey, 'danger' is our division's expertise…" Novem whistled to call her division; instantly three men joined beside Vernitz, Their commander ordered,

"Soldier, atten-hut!" Then she paid a look to Zephyrus, ""Soldier, introduce yourself to Major!"

The first man shouted, "Corporal Armbold, Shield Miller! Sir!" The rest followed,

"Sergeant Arnel, Armor Rider! Sir!"

"Lieutenant Vernitz, Armor Rider! Sir!"

"Corporal Brood, Hidden Soldier! Sir!" Zephyrus looks amused after hearing them. He turned to Novem,

"I notice you don't have any Force-user in your company, Colonel?" The Mental Smith chuckled and glanced to the spiritualist behind her,

"Nelysa, introduce yourself," The young spiritualist bowed,

"Greetings, my name is Nelysa and I am a Holy Chandra for 4th Armored Division," Once again, the wizard merely nodded. He had known Novem from the Academy; she was known as punctual and detail-oriented. If he had someone to accompany him at the mission, she was the right choice. Then Zephyrus spoke facing the soldiers,

"Listen, we have this important mission! We must do it, because our nation's future was on the stakes! Bellato Nation selects you, because you are the best! We must not fail! This is for what?"

Everyone in the company shouted, "For glory of Bellato Nation, Sir!"

"Say aloud; I can't hear you! This is for what?" The company shouted once more again; this time is louder,

"Glory of Bellato Nation, sir!" The wizard nodded,

"Excellent, we shall depart from the HQ at 0900 Novus Time and arrived there at the designated coordinat. Exercise extreme caution; we might be not alone…" Everyone including Vernitz gave him military salutes.

"Dismiss, soldier!" As everyone dismissed, he glanced to Novem and commented,

"Just like the old time, pal?" The Mental Smith nodded,

"Yes, only merrier…"

------------###----------

Inside the private room at the Colony,

The trim-haired elder man with blue tunic sat calmly, while Minister Quiane Khan stood beside him. Before them, Almasyr, Alcyone and Penthesilea knelt. The man said,

"Stand up, all of you…" Three of them got up. The elder spoke,

"I appreciate your devotion and loyalty to Clytemnestra, Almasyr. However, she was safe with DECEM…you are free from the engagement," The young warrior bowed and then said,

"Forgive me, Patriarch. But I still can't accept if Cly is dead…I know it looks blasphemous to DECEM, yet my heart is hard to let her go…" Quiane cut him sternly,

"Be careful with your words, young one. DECEM won't let this insolence," Patriarch Ladenus silenced her, and turned to Almasyr,

"So, what can I do to convince you that she had already gone?"

The Knight said, "Let me go to her resting place and…bring her body to be cremated in the colony. That's my wish…" he continued, "By then, I can say farewell to her, Patriarch!" The elderly man nodded understandingly,

"I appreciate your devotion, Almasyr. Had she still alive, DECEM would bless your marriage and I am honored to have son-in-law like you." He glanced to the Minister,

"Quiane, what do you think?" Quiane answered,

"If Patriarch agrees, I won't against it. I recommend Penthesilea to lead the company, since she was our best Hunter," The said woman bowed,

"I accept the responsibility, Minister! Patriarch!" Then the young spiritualist also bowed,

"Minister, I am asking to be included in the company! Clytemnestra is my friend in Mage Academy, therefore I want to join as well." Quiane shook her head, before saying,

"Fine, but remember! Your only objective is to retrieve the remains…nothing else," She glanced to Penthesilea,

"These youth were your responsibility, Penthesilea! If they were harmed, we hold you accountable…understood?" The female Hunter smirked,

"I never lose anyone on my tour of duty! I am assuring you that they would return unharmed…"

------------###----------

Meanwhile, few miles from the ground zero,

Wiping his forehead, Ranskye went to find Clytemnestra at the rock alcove; she didn't looks pleased. He knew why; his entire body was stained with soot and grease. He spent time to dismantle the Accretian's CPU and tried to reprogram it. It was hard, considering nobody in the Bellato managed to capture an active Accretia to be studied. Yet, the ranger had paid attention to the advanced programming at the Academy; he quite excelled in that subject. Had it not for Maya, Ran would become a Craftsman instead of Ranger. Though not able to rewrite the cyborg's entire program, he could bypass its firewall and 'modify' its basic program. For precaution, he also tweaked its safety procedures in order to prevent the cyborg attacks them.

-----------------#--------------

"Well?" Cly asked. He answered,

"After hours for dismantling it, I manage to fix its programming. To be honest, I never see such complex program and design…but at least; it might be enough to prevent it attacking us,"

"I don't like the word 'might'?" she said sarcastically, "Because I can't stand…" The spiritualist was unable to continue, and pointed to Ran. The Bellato turned back and saw…the hulking Accretia looms behind him.

-----------------#--------------

Author's Note: Hi, perhaps this chapter is too rush! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Each side had prepared their team to retrieve the survivors. In other side, Ranskye and Clytemnestra faced an uncertain fate as Zero0X awoke from its shutdown. Will Ranskye's program succeed? Or they would meet a grisly end? Find the answer at the next chapter, "Settle the Differences".


	4. Settle the Differences

Settle the Differences

Early morning at Novus

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Restarting…**

**Rerouting power sources…**

**0…20%…50%…70%…90%…100%Complete!**

**Primary Database recovered**

**Secondary Database recovered**

**Download Combat Procedures**

**All systems activated…**

Slowly, the static filled Zero0X's field of vision, and then formed into a clearer view. The first thing the cyborg saw is the face of the young Bellato ranger. If the cyborg was a human, it might be startled or surprised. But such outburst of emotion was alien to the Accretia. Zero kept watching the midget, while analyzing the situation. When the Bellato went to the other way, it noticed that he had a companion…a Cora!

**Designate targets…**

**Primary Target: Bellato, Ranger-type**

**Secondary Target: Cora, Force-user type**

**Appropriate Action: EXTREME PREJUDICE…**

-----------------#--------------

"Well?" Cly asked. He answered,

"After hours for dismantling it, I manage to fix its programming. To be honest, I never see such complex program and design…but at least; it might be enough to prevent it attacking us,"

"I don't like the word 'might'?" she said sarcastically, "Because I can't stand…" The spiritualist was unable to continue, and pointed to Ran. The Bellato turned back and saw…the hulking Accretia looms behind him.

-----------------#--------------

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Appropriate Action: EXTREME PREJUDICE…**

**Prepare Armaments…**

**WARNING! The Database has been corrupted…**

**The tampered instructions cannot be used.**

**Change settings…Run the diagnostic program…**

**Scanning…**

**Reload new settings…Reload new instructions…**

**Scanning…**

**Appropriate Action: PROTECT…**

-----------------#--------------

Zero0X stared Ranskye and Clytemnestra mutely as its CPU had a hard time to accept the new instructions until,

"Whom shall I protect?" The Ranger startled to hear the question. Not receiving the confirmation, Zero0x asked again,

"Whom shall I protect? Answer me…"Braved himself, Ran asked the cyborg back,

"What is your registry number, Unit?" He knew from the Academy and surveillance that each Accretian were registered with numbers. Hearing that, Zero replied,

"Unit Zero0X, Job Warrior, sub class Gladius…" Ranskye shouted excitedly,

"Yes, I did it! I am da man!" Unaware to the outburst, Zero0X repeated its inquiry,

"You are not answer my question…whom shall I protect?" Coughing a bit, the Ranger said with a tone of authority,

"Unit 0x, you must protect Ranskye of Bellato and Clytemnestra of Cora with all cost! Understand?" The cyborg's CPU buzzed and immediately responded,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**New objective acquired!**

**Appropriate Action: PROTECT RANSKYE OF BELLATO AND CLYTEMNESTRA OF CORA WITH ALL COST.**

**Scanning…**

The cyborg replied, "Affirmative, Unit Zero0X shall protect Ranskye of Bellato and Clytemnestra of Cora with all cost! Order is accepted! Loud and clear!" Satisfied with his handiwork, Ranskye turned to the Spiritualist with a big grin, "What do you think?"

Cly frowned, "I am not impressed at all…I would rather blow this iron scrap than bring it along with us," The Bellato replied,

"Come on, don't be sour-graping…beside you should check your HP and MP pots first…" The remark made Clytemnestra silent. The midget was right; both of them had limited supply of potions. Though they had scavenged from the dead, those weren't enough. Refused to drop the matter, she pointed to the cyborg,

"What about this? I think the abomination consumes more potions than both of us combined…bringing this would be the biggest mistake!"

-----------------#--------------

As they quarreled, Zero0X overheard their conversation,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing the conversation**

**Subject: Clytemnestra of Cora**

**Decode the Corites language…Analyzing voice tone**

**Data: Irritation over potion consumption by Unit 0X**

**Analysis: a. Not knowing the Accretian's efficiency**

** b. Underestimating the Accretian's efficiency**

**Appropriate Response…**

-----------------#--------------

While Ranskye and Clytemnestra still argued, the cyborg called,

"Unit 0x requested permission to speak…" Both of them turned, and then the ranger said,

"You have the permission, Unit 0X. Speak!" The Accretian explained,

"The Accretian was designed to use the MP and HP potion efficiently. In dire situations like this, my mechanical body can be modified to consume potion half of their original usage. By then, I won't use your supply at all…" The Spiritualist was dumb-founded to hear that; she didn't expect the cyborg could understand their conversation. Throwing her face away, she said,

"Suit yourself! Just keep that beast away from me…" As she left, Ranskye glanced to Zero,

"Don't worry. We'll be used with you. Just take it easy…" The Accretian warrior asked,

"What do you mean with 'take it easy'?"

"Uh, never mind!"

-----------------#--------------

Next morning,

The ground zero suddenly became alive…with the arrival of the Accretians. They quickly surveyed the explosion site, searching anything they could find. Gungnir stood stoically and waited the first one to come. When the Scout returned, he barked,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

"Report!" Shadx13 reported,

"Commander, my tracking sensor had detected three foot tracks. It concluded that one of those tracks belonged to our lost warrior!" The Assaulter asked,

"Which direction they go?" The Phantom Shadow pointed to East. Without being asked, ExvionE47 said,

"The direction leads to the no man's land…Imperial posts reports that the Turncoats were roaming freely there." Gungnir glanced dangerously to the strange-accented Specialist.

"Unit E47, you are allowed to speak when I order you! Understood?" The white-armored cyborg merely shrugged. Then the Leader said,

"We shall follow the trail, while Unit x13 leads us. Once the survivors were located, we shall extract them and return immediately to the Empire. If the Turncoats obstruct us, just eliminate them with extreme prejudice!" His tone did not suggest that any of these instructions were open to debate.

"Leader," Gruudx76 spoke up regardless, "Are we not waiting the reinforcements once the survivors were located?"

Gungnir turned and glared to the Dementer with obvious disgust, "What manner of fool question is that?" Gruudx continued,

"According to my program, the instruction will put us in disadvantages. The Turncoats usually moved in large number. It simply seems…" Gungnir silenced further questions with a vicious backhand that left the speaker dazed on his back among the hubris. Had it been a human, the cyborg would end with severe head trauma. "We are made to serve the Empire! The Empire's wish is my wish!" There were no further questions. The others followed their leader exactly as he commanded.

-----------------#--------------

Far from the ground zero,

Ranskye, Clytemnestra and Zero continued their journey. They passed the arid, desolate lands toward East. All of them were silent and not talked to each other. While they walked, the sun scorched the land below. Ran wiped his sweated brow, while Cly looked better to worse. He turned to the Accretia,

"Unit 0x, perhaps we should take a pause."

The cyborg inquired, "Why? According to my calculations, our distance from the estimated crash site is just 20 miles. We will be there in 3 hours…"

"Yes," The Ranger replied, "But we have walked almost non-stop; beside Cly and I did not have such stamina and durability like you. We must take the rest then."

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Scanning…**

**Primary Subject: Ranskye of Bellato**

**Secondary Subject: Clytemnestra of Cora**

**Increased heart beats**

**Increased sweat productions**

**Increased breathing rate**

**Conclusion: Exhaustion and strains due to sunburn.**

**Appropriate Action: STOP **

"Affirmative, we shall take a pause," Then Zero0x distanced itself from them. Clytemnestra spoke,

"I have a bad feeling for this…I think you are not completely control that abomination,"

"Come on, Zero0x did not show any suspicious acts so far…don't be paranoid…" The Spiritualist said,

"Fear is necessary, because it is our instinct to survive. Midget, I suggest you should watch your 'pet' carefully!"

"I will if you don't call me 'midget'!" The Accretia stand mutely, as they debated again.

-----------------#--------------

Four hours later at morning,

"I stand corrected," Penthesilea remarked, "Someone _does_ survive…" The Hunter was surrounded by Almasyr, Alcyone and another Spiritualist. Unlike the others, the Spiritualist's eyes were covered by shroud and she was black-haired, which uncommon amongst the Corites. They had just come out from the portal. The young Knight asked,

"I know it…" he looks hopeful, "Can you tell it is Clytemnestra?"

"Unfortunately, no! The trail was mixed up with the others…there's something else here before us?" The Warrior snarled,

"The steel abominations…" Penthesilea nodded, before continue,

"They were about a company and just left yesterday, before us…It seems they went toward East," Alcyone quipped,

"Perhaps Priestess Teresrias would tell us about her divine vision…" The black-haired Dark Priest turned to them and spoke,

"I saw three souls walking toward East…one of them were looking for something there. That what I have seen in my vision," Almasyr asked,

"Did you see Clytemnestra among them, Priestess?" Teresrias smiled enigmatically and answered,

"I only know what is revealed to me only; the rest are belongs to DECEM," The female Hunter shook her head, while sighing,

"I just hope you could give us the best clue…" she glanced to Almasyr, "Now what? Minister Quiane stated that we are coming here to retrieve your betrothed's remains, yet she was survived." The young spiritualist said,

"Perhaps, we should return to the Colony…or we might risk the Minister's wrath…" The warrior didn't answer as he gazed toward East. Then he said,

"Penthesilea, I ask you trace the tracks, while we return to the Colony…I will tell the Minister that you're on the recon mission…" The Hunter grinned,

"Glad to know you are not gives up easily!" Then Teresrias whispered the Return Gate spell …

-----------------#--------------

Miles away from their location,

Ranskye, Clytemnestra and Zero0x held inside the protruding boulders on the desert. As expected, their rations ran low and the MP/HP potions wouldn't satisfy their hunger and thirst. Of course, the Accretia was least affected of it. As the only leader, the Bellato Ranger had to make the hard decision that he said,

"I will go hunt…" The Cora startled to hear it,

"I beg you pardon? You will go to hunt? What do you think to get as our food?" Ran scratched his head,

"Dunno, maybe I can get Flym, Lunker or Stink Bug…"

Clytemnestra looks disgusted, "Yuck, you would eat those critters…I would rather dead than eat those things," Annoyed, he asked,

"Alright, Princess! What do you usually eat at your homeworld?"

"Green herbs and vegetables, beans and anything that DECEM provides to his children?" Ranskye almost unable to held his chuckle, and that irked the Spiritualist,

"What so funny with that?" He spread his arms over the horizon,

"Take a look, do you think plants growing here? Naturally, I don't eat those creatures. But I can't think otherwise! Beside, I always ate them during my training at the Bellato Army!"Clytemnestra screamed shrilly,

"You expect me to eat them? Never! I won't stoop low like you!" Taking his bow, Ranskye shouted back,

"Fine, don't ask me for a portion if you are hungry!" Few steps away, she called him again,

"Wait, bring this abomination with you! I don't want it nearby me!"

"Come on, Zero won't harm you! I had reprogrammed it…" The Cora shouted aloud,

"Just take it with you, would you?"

"Fine, have it your way!"

-----------------#--------------

Zero watched them arguing; the cyborg did not paid attention to the bickering. For a strategist, this can be exploited for an advantage. Unfortunately, Zero wasn't a strategist and not realizes its importance. When the Bellato called, it responded,

"Do you want Unit 0x to accompany you?" The Ranger nodded. The Accretia rose and began to follow him. It managed to overheard his complaints,

"Women! Cora or Bellato are the same! They just like to boss us around…" The sentence ticked Zero's database and quickly inquired,

"May I ask what it means of 'boss us around?"

"Nothing! If I had explained to you, you won't understand either…"

-----------------#--------------

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Conclusion: Relation between female and male species is COMPLICATED**

**Appropriate Action: Pending**

Zero decided it won't be useful for its database…that just wasting few gigabytes.

-----------------#--------------

Hour passed by,

Clytemnestra awoke and saw nobody. It seems the Bellato midget and his Accretia pet hasn't returned yet. Suddenly she heard a loud growling. Her tummy was hungry, but not so loud like what she heard before. It must be coming from outside the boulder. Once went outside, she startled to found out that…the boulder was surrounded by a pack of Snatchers. They once were wild creatures that roamed the Novus. However, the Herodians, Accretians, Bellatos and even her own people had experimented upon them heavily, until they turned aggressive. Alone, they were easily dealt with, but they found strength in the numbers. Not only the Brats, the adult Snatchers also joined them. What made the Spiritualist transfixed in fear were not them, but their Alpha…Splinter Rex. Splinter Rex was rare to encounter; when it was nobody was survive to tell the ordeal. Its body was larger than the Splinter, and had a pink mane around its head. Its fierce eyes stared the Cora spiritualist hungrily, followed by its pack.

The Rex gestured the packs to close toward the terrified Cora. They circled her, while snarling and licked their teeth in anticipation of fresh meat.

Clytemnestra trembled fearfully; she wasn't used to face so many Snatchers and let alone the Snatcher Rex. With her low MP, she could drive the smaller one but not the bigger one. Slowly but sure, those beasts walked closer to her. She lifted her staff shakingly, wondering which spell she would use to them. She shouted,

"Be gone, beasts or the wrath of DECEM shall fall upon you!!" The Snatchers responded by howl loudly and still went toward her. The bluff has failed. One of them jumped toward her…

-----------------#--------------

Facing with certain danger, Clytemnestra whipped her staff and shouted,

"Approaching!" Instantly the bluish aura covered her feature, and sent the Snatchers wary. She immediately followed with another spell,

"Prism Beam!" An orb of fire came out from her right hand and struck the nearest Snatcher Brat down. Within second, the entire pack thirsted for her blood. The Cora Spiritualist did not stop until there,

"Fire Pierce!" Instantly, the area surrounding her was engulfed with fire and killed two more Snatchers. One of them leaped toward her, yet she was quick enough to send an Electric Ball to fry the beast. Realizing that, the pack began to attack her simultaneously. Cly brushed her staff away, in process struck a Snatcher Brat dead. She cast another spell,

"Air Splinter!" A blast of strong wind drove the beasts away, but not enough to deter them. She wondered how many of them remained. Her Vain Fall had crushed one more. She was at the standstill. Though skilled to cast one Force spell after another, Cly had to admit that she wasn't able to cast them simultaneously like a Caster. Beside, her FP began to run low. Before another Snatcher ran to her, she cast Fetor, which sends the beast suffocated. It kept going until she had no more FP to fuel her spells. The dead Snatchers and Brats scattered her surrounding, but the Snatcher Rex stay still. Accompanied by the remaining Snatchers, it walked toward her slowly but sure. Exhausted, the Cora fell to the ground, awaiting her demise.

-----------------#--------------

Before succumbed to their onslaught, Clytemnestra heard shouting and saw the beasts turned to the opposite direction. She saw Ranskye and Zero have returned. The Ranger pulled his bow and shot the Snatchers one by one. The Accretia charged forward to intimidate the rest of the pack. Those sent the remaining Snatchers scurried away. However, the Snatcher Rex was still defiant and glanced toward the terrified Cora. She screamed,

"No…stay away from me! Stay away!" The beast ignored her plead and almost charged her until…a loud painful roar heard. The Cora opened her eyes, and saw a 14-inch Throwing Knife protruded from the Rex's torso. She turned around and saw Zero brandished a set of the said weapons.

-----------------#--------------

Ranskye startled to found that Zero still had another weapon. He thought he had locked its defense programming, yet it seemed the cyborg still had another tricks from its sleeves. But this wasn't the time to discuss that. Clytemnestra still in danger; they had to get rid the Snatcher Rex out of her range. He pulled another arrow and whispered,

"Double Shot!" Instantly two shot struck its target bulls-eye.

-----------------#--------------

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Objective: PROTECT RANSKYE OF BELLATO AND CLYTEMNESTRA OF CORA WITH ALL COST.**

Zero saw that its charges was threatened, therefore it did what written in its database. Its primary and secondary armament was inactive. For Accretian Warrior, it was mandatory to have auxiliary armaments just in case. Quickly, the cyborg was retrieving the throwing knives from its hidden shelf and activate the Long-Distance Programming. Precision and Reload instantly kicked in. It threw its knives faster than the Bellato Ranger pulled its bow. Yet, the Snatcher Rex refused to leave its soon-to-be prey. That prompted Zero to take drastic measure! It took the beast and punched it with the steel knuckles. The Rex did not want to lose; its steel-sharp claws scratched the Accretia's armor. The epic struggle between the beast and the steel creature raged on, and the Snatcher Rex still strong, making Zero wonders how much the beast HP. Then it howled again, when Ranskye managed to shot its eyes.

-----------------#--------------

At the same moment, Zero locked the beast's neck and pushed its engine beyond limit. The cyborg twisted the Snatcher's neck until it produced a loud sickening pop and crack, which prompted Cly to throw her face away. Instantly, the beast stopped to struggle and the Accretia let its limp body fell to the ground. Ran quickly went toward the Spiritualist and asked,

"Cly, are you hurt?" To his surprise, the Cora hugged him and cried aloud. First, he was at loss with such act but then he comforted her,

"Cly, it is alright! You are safe now…" Distancing herself, Clytemnestra wiped her tears and asked,

"What took you so long? I almost think I would see DECEM sooner…" The Ranger shrugged,

"We hunt quite far and found some Lunkers…then Zero inform me that it sense something at our shelter. That's why we returned here quickly," Cly turned to Zero and saw the dead Snatcher. She stared the cyborg suspiciously,

"I thought Ran had reprogrammed you, but why do you still have hidden weapons?"

-----------------#--------------

Zero0x heard the inquiring question,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing the conversation**

**Subject: Clytemnestra of Cora**

**Decode the Corites language…Analyzing voice tone**

**Data: Inquiring about the presence of auxiliary armament**

**Appropriate Response…**

-----------------#--------------

The Accretia turned to Ran, "Unit 0x requested permission to answer," The Bellato nodded as it spoke,

"It is mandatory to all Accretian warriors to have auxiliary weapons such throwing knives. The Empire required its citizens to be versatile and mobile whenever required. We the Accretians, aren't limited by specializing a single weapon,"

Ran asked, "If that so, why don't I encounter such notice inside your programming?"

Zero0X explained, "Perhaps, it was well-hidden inside my programming. I simply activate it due to the situations. If Ranskye wants, perhaps I can turn it inactive as well…" The Ranger held his hand off,

"No, it won't be good…perhaps we should let you have your weapons…however your primary and secondary armaments will stay inactive. Do you understand, Unit 0x?"

"Loud and clear!" To this, the Cora protested,

"Why do you agree with this tin-can so quickly? It might stab us from behind…" Ranskye pointed the dead Snatcher Rex,

"Do you think Zero0x will backstab us after it help you from certain death?" Clytemnestra didn't answer, and she glanced to the cyborg.

"Perhaps you must say thank you to Zero0x…" To this comment, she turned irate,

"Ridiculous, this abomination not understands such expression! Why should I say 'thank you' to it?" Suddenly, Ran chuckled to her.

"What is so funny?" The Bellato replied,

"Well, you've said it…indirectly. You say "why should I say 'thank you'…awhile ago!" Realizing her mistake, Cly blushed red and stormed out angrily. To this, Zero0X asked,

"What's wrong with Clytemnestra?"

"Nevermind! Zero, help me to prepare the roasted Lunker…"

-----------------#--------------

Few hours at midnight,

Ranskye and Clytemnestra fell asleep, while kept the distance from each other. Zero0x didn't feel need to sleep as its battery could kept him standby. Beside, it still repaired its CPU,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Scanning…20% data has been restored**

…**Combat configurations downloaded**

**Check armaments…**

**Primary Armaments: DISABLED**

**Secondary Armaments: DISABLED**

**Auxiliary Armaments: ACTIVE**

**Check…Auxiliary Armaments: 14-inch Throwing Knives sets**

The Accretian watched the sleeping Cora and Bellato intensely, The Bellato managed to tamper its programming, but not entirely. Beside, it could decipher the data, which had not tampered,

**Reviewing Accretian Doctrine…**

"**The Corites and the Bellato are the Empire's enemies…"**

**Primary Subject: Ranskye of Bellato…HOSTILE**

**Secondary Subject: Clytemnestra of Cora…HOSTILE**

**Appropriate Action: WAIT UNTIL THE DATABASE RESTORED…**

With that, the cyborg decided to enter into Sleep mode and wait until the daybreak…for a meantime it would get along with its ruse.

Author's Note: Hello, the chapter is done! Recently, I quite busy in my work. Slowly but sure, Ranskye, Clytemnestra and Zero had started to know more about each other, though they didn't realize the cyborg's ploy. I decide to include the Snatcher Brat and Snatcher, but I never see the Snatcher Rex while playing RF Online. The bare-handed battle of Accretia just my imagination. What about the Bellatos? What will this trio find in their journey to return? Find more in the next chapter, "Connecting Hearts and Souls". See you later!


	5. Connecting Hearts and Souls

Connecting Hearts and Souls

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Increased electrical impulses…**

**Fluctuating alpha waves…**

**Translating impulses…**

The statics receded slowly and the image began to appear. It showed the cloning vats of Albarium. The embryos wait patiently to be mechanized.

**UNIT DATA PROGRESS:**

**Biological part moved to the Implantation facility**

**ERROR: Genetic predisposition to unknown variant detected**

**ERROR: Genetic predisposition to XX chromosome detected**

**ERROR: Anomaly detected**

Suddenly, the one of those vats broken and spilled forth it's content. The wriggling embryo instantly grew into a full adult female with a long brown hair. She was about to run, when the metal tentacles took and restrained her limbs. She struggled but no avail.

**Behavioral Modification and Social Training initiated. Standard Accretian**

**Doctrine Program**

Instantly, the tentacles began to attach the armors upon the female. She was screamed as the armor begun to cover her entire body and muffled her screams…

"Unit E47, are you listening to our briefing?"

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

ExvionE47 glanced to the order; it came from GungnirTII. Their company was positioned at the protected site, while waiting Shadx13 back. The Scientist replied,

"Yes, Commander! I have updated our briefing clearly…" Yet, the Accretian warrior didn't buy the excuse,

"Definitely, you are not! Are you on the shutdown mode, Unit E47?" The Accretian was prided themselves in superior logic and reasoning. Thus, Exvion didn't need to prove itself; its works spoke about it. Yet, there was something nugging its database. The white-armored Scientist replied,

"Your opinion is flawed, Commander. I have said that I had already listening our briefing. Beside, I wasn't on the shutdown mode. Have my explanation sufficient enough?" The Destroyer was speechless, thus the cyborg continued,

"If Commander does not object, Unit E47 request permission to leave,"

"Granted!" As Exvion left, Invictus asked,

"Is there something wrong, Leader?" Gungnir answered,

"No, I just noticed Unit E47 is not like any other units. Its behavior is erratic…and unpredictable. It just acts like…"

"…fleshling?" The cyborg cringed upon the terms that his subordinate offered. But there was no other logical expression for that. It turned to InvictusR46,

"What information do you get about Unit E47 from the torrents?"

The Mercenary replied, "There was an unverified link about E47…it said that Unit E43 to E46 were deemed as a failed production at Albarium. Yet, the Imperial authorities had gone silent about the rest. Since then, no info about E47 until it's rising at Imperial Science Board. Its achievements were remarkable…" Gungnir watched Exvion afar, while muttered,

"I sense an anomaly here…"

------------###----------

Above the atmosphere of Novus,

Bellatean spacecraft "Freedom" hovered above the planet; they flew quite close to the stratosphere in order to avoid the Accretian's radar. Inside, the MAUs of the 4th Armored Division held on the docking bay and ready to be launched. At the bridge of the ship, Zephyrus and Novem watched the navigational monitor with the ship captain and its helmsman. The helmsman spoke,

"Major! Captain! We have detected the energy signature on the planet…"

The Wizard asked, "Is it coming from the ground zero?"

"No, it comes thirty miles from the ground zero. From the data gathered, we concluded it might be the remnant of a ship…" The Mental Smith quipped,

"Maya's ship…The High Command informed that they had lost contact with her after the explosion…" She turned to her companion,

"Should we…?" Zephyrus lifted his hand,

"No, this might be a trap! It is likely that the other races had arrived there…I won't risk your people for such dangerous mission," It might looks callous, but Novem had knew him better than anyone else. Instead, she said,

"You are right, Zephyrs! In that case, my people and I shall going down through the drop! We might give a surprise attack to those who await us there," The mage nodded,

"Do it!"

------------###----------

Few minutes later,

The alarm blared aloud, sending the soldiers and the techies into the docking bay. Novem strode forward, while Vernitz and Brood accompany from behind. The Bellatean techies worked quickly to prepare the MAUs. The Mental Smith entered the yellow MAU Goliath's cockpit, while the Lieutenant went inside her Red Catapult MAU and the Hidden Soldier to the black one.

------------###----------

From the bridge, the helmsman watched the preparations and readied himself for the dropping. He turned to the tactical officer beside him,

"Check the coordinate and the terrain to ensure everything!" The officer replied,

"The coordinate and the terrain had been checked and rechecked, Sir. No anomaly found! There were no signs of the Accretia or the Cora on the drop zone!"

"Excellent! Do you hear that, Squad Leader?" Novem appeared on the monitor and gave the thumbs up. The helmsman shouted again,

"Everyone on the docking bay, leave the bay immediately!" The techies began to leave the docking bay. At the same time, the fumes came out from the MAUs. The helmsman shouted,

"The drop procedure begins! Start the countings! 10…9…8…7"

Inside the Yellow MAU, Novem wiped sweats from her brow,

"…6…5…4…"

Brood simply whistled, while Vernitz read her favorite book inside her MAU,

"…3…2…1…0! Release now!"

------------###----------

Outside the space, the hatch door opened and spilled its content to the Novus! At first, the MAUs looks like floated on the air until Novus' gravity began to pull them down. The MAUs began to downfall very fast toward the planet. Novem, Brood and Vernitz held their MAU steering wheel tightly, as they felt the pulling at their bodies.

Inside the ship, the officers reported,

"In 6 hours, they would enter the atmosphere! To avoid the frictions, the ballutes must be activated within 30 secs, do you copy that, Squad Leader!"

-----------------#--------------

Inside the MAU's cockpit, Novem replied,

"I copy that! Loud and clear!" As they spoke, the MAUs began to enter Novus' atmosphere. The temperature indicator began to rise. The Mental Smith spoke to her subordinates,

"Listen up, people! We're entering Novus in 45 minutes! Be ready to activate the ballute on your MAUs! Do you copy!"

Vernitz replied, "Copy that, Squad Leader!"

Brood added, "Loud and clear, Squad Leader!"

"Good, start the countdown! 30…20…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Zero! Activate the ballutes!" The Bellateans press the blue button at the steering simultaneously. Instantly, the huge parachute-like object covered the MAUs and slowed their descent. They just like a floating mushroom on the sky. For Novem, waiting to land just like an eternity. After 10,000 miles from the ground, they released the ballutes and landed safely on the ground. Once secured, the Mental Smith gave order,

"Vernitz! Brood! Secure the perimeter! I don't want to see any hostiles nearby the drop zone!"

"Roger that, Squad Leader!"

------------###----------

Meanwhile,

One and a half day later, Ranskye, Clytemnestra and Zero had encountered something at their journey. The Bellato ranger exclaimed,

"Oh,my!" The Spiritualist followed,

"By DECEM's grace!" Zero was silent as they saw…the wreckage of a Bellato command ship. The ship was split apart into two parts; no signs of life around the wreck. Ran immediately remembered about Maya. Sensing that, Cly commented,

"If you want to go there, I suggest you should look carefully…" They saw the mechanical critters such as Wings, Lavas and Ghosts were swarmed around the site. It was impossible to go there without provoking hostile responses. The Cora continued,

"I don't think there were any survivors there. Going there is suicidal," The Bellato remarked,

"Since when do you care about your foes?" Cly gritted her teeth,

"Look, it isn't supposedly my business! But throwing your life purposelessly is…not DECEM's will and I can't stand to see people throwing their lives,"

"I want to save my crush, is it worth of it?"

"Not if it is a suicide!" As both quarreled again, Zero called,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing situation…**

**TARGET: the wreckage of Bellato ship**

**Hostiles Present: 38**

**Identify…**

**CLASSIFICATION: Mechanical**

**Wings…Heavy Wings…Lava…Ops Lavas…**

**Ghosts…Armored Ghosts…**

**Chance to pass: 23%**

**Options:…**

Zero called, "Unit 0x have suggestion…" Ranskye and Clytemnestra glanced to the Accretia. The Ranger asked,

"What is your suggestion, Zero?" The cyborg explained,

"Those critters were designed by the Empire. Though gone amok, they perhaps had a recognition system inside. They might not attack an Accretia, unless provoked first. I can go there to check if there were any survivors there…" The Ranger objected,

"That was too risky, Zero! They are many and cannot be taken out just with the mere throwing knives…" The Accretia followed,

"Not if I have my primary and secondary weapons activated. The chance to succeed is…"

"ABSOLUTELY NO!" Clytemnestra shouted, "Is it your plan, isn't it? With your armaments active, you are more dangerous than those critters combined! No, I say no!"

Zero continued, "But the survivors' safety is imperative! Especially if the person is important for Ranskye! This is worth of a try…" Both glanced to the Bellato who looked distraught. He glanced both of them back and fro. Activating Zero's armaments was risky, though he had been reprogrammed. Nobody would know what if the cyborg gone chaos. Ran turned to the wreck and wondered whether Maya has survived. Like what Zero said, it was worth a try. He finally said,

"I confuse what I have to do…but if Maya dead I would blame myself for this…Zero, be ready! I will activate your armaments," The Cora shocked to hear it,

"Are you insane? You would doom us, by letting this monster have its weapons back!" The Ranger shouted back,

"I can't let Maya dead! Let me take the risk! This is worth for a try!" Unable to convince him, the Spiritualist threw her face, while spouting,

"Suit yourself then! I won't be here when your pet show its gratitude by carving you up!"

"Good, perhaps you should go very far from us!" Cly immediately left Ran and Zero alone. Not for long, he turned to the Accretia and said,

"Zero, I said I will activate your armaments but I would put several new instructions to your database. Is it clear?" The cyborg nodded,

"Loud and clear…"

------------###----------

Two hours later,

Curious about that, the Cora Spiritualist decided to return and saw…Ranskye still alive. But there was no Zero's whereabouts. The Ranger's face was covered with soot. He was crouched at the boulder. She tapped him, "Hey…" The youth almost jumped, but then calmed when saw her,

"Darn, you almost make me have a heart attack! I thought you had left us…" Instead, she asked him, "Why are you still alive?" Ran replied sarcastically,

"Nice to see your concern to me…" Cly shushed rudely,

"Shut up! Where is the iron abomination?" The Bellato nodded to the other side and they saw…Zero walked slowly toward the wreckage without any weapons. The critters regarded the Accretia warily, but nothing made them attack. The Cora wondered,

"Why is he not having any weapons?" Ran answered,

"I order Zero to bring out its weapons when necessary…hopefully, those mechanical critters won't attack, once he found the survivors I would back up…" Cly pondered only,

"Interesting…"

------------###----------

The Accretian Gladius stepped toward the wreckage under the watchful eyes of Ghosts and Lavas. As it predicted, these critters were belonged to the first generation; therefore they wouldn't attack an Accretia. Nevertheless, it must carry its objective: to take the survivors in order to gain trust from its foe. At the exact time, it would fall upon them with one swoop. Zero's optic eyes watched each critter to detect any signs of hostility. So far, everything was perfect. The Accretia switched its view to the infrared vision. Instantly, it can see the interior of the wreckage…and it detected a heat signature inside. Then something creaked from inside the wreck. Zero stopped…and saw a Great Lava. The critter was carrying…a wounded female Bellato at its pincers. Sensing something block its way, the Lava turned to its sensor toward the Accretia and identified it as…hostile!. Simultaneously, the entire swarm turned their attention to its single target.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing situation…**

**WARNING!**

**TARGET: Great Lava**

**Hostile response expected…**

**Hostile presents: 38**

**Chance to pass: 10%**

**Appropriate Action: ACTIVATE COMBAT PROCEDURES**

…**Combat configurations downloaded**

**Primary Armaments: Beam Saber…ACTIVE**

**Secondary Armaments: Shadow Protector…ACTIVE**

**Auxillary Armaments: 14-inch Throwing Knives sets.**

Instantly, a Beam Saber and Shadow Protector sprang out. The cyborg quickly took them and began to perform Death Slice circularly. The attack cut the unaware Wings and Ghosts into pieces. The rest instantly attacked. Zero activated the Death Blow, which sent the jagged pieces of ground to pierce its foes. The Accretia spotted the mad Heavy Wing, and quickly threw a flurry of throwing knives toward it.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Combat situations…**

**Accuracy…ACTIVATED**

**Wild Rage…ACTIVATED**

**Extending…ACTIVATED**

**Aid Stretching…ACTIVATED**

**Rapid Logic…ACTIVATED**

Like an angry bull, Zero went berserk and unstoppable to cut its foes into a cavalcade of beam slashes. The Great Lava dropped its victim, as it went toward the battle.

------------###----------

"Darn!" Clytemnestra remarked angrily, "Why does he attack them?"

Ranskye answered, "Perhaps, the Robust Lava comes from the next evolution…so it didn't recognize the Accretia! In that case…" he began to take his bow, "…it is our time to back up!"

"Ours? Don't get mistaken…why should I aid that abomination? I would glad to see its lesser cousins tear it up into scrap metals…" Ignoring her, the Ranger had already run toward the wreckage.

"Why do I join in this mess?" The Cora complained, yet she jumped out and followed the Bellato.

------------###----------

Zero continued to cut swath among the swarms, but it was harder to get close to the Robust Lava. Meanwhile, its HP/MP gauge was dangerously run low. To preserve them, the cyborg needs reinforcement…

Suddenly, someone shouted,

"Double Shot!" The nearest Ghost exploded with two arrows protruded from its frame. Not for long, a thin mist covered the entire area and a feminine voice shouted,

"Spout Mist!" The thin icy dew instantly made the critters malfunctioned, followed by a powerful electric blast that knocked all but Zero down.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing situation…**

**Reinforcements arrived…**

**Primary Subject: Ranskye of Bellato; Ranger**

**Secondary Subject: Clytemnestra of Cora; Spiritualist**

**Sensing Force traces…Analyzing types**

**Type of Force: Air and Water**

**APPROPRIATE ACTION: EXPLOIT THE TACTICAL ADVANTAGES.**

Swung its Beam Blade into a wide circular arc, the Accretia managed to crush the remaining critters, thus opening the way to the Great Lava. The critter sent a laser blast toward the incoming cyborg. However, Zero managed to block the attack with its Shadow Protector and use Death Blow. The impact didn't disturb the mechanical creature that kept shooting its laser toward Zero. The cyborg stubbornly hacked its foe with Slicing Slash and Strong Blow. Realizing that, Ran called the Spiritualist,

"Cly, direct your wind and water-based spell to the Robust! It might help Zero a bit!"

The Cora shouted, "Shut up! That's what I am trying to do!" Once again, she called DECEM to pour strength upon her spell, while muttering,

_Why am I doing this? Aiding an Accretia? Heeding the Bellato?_ She poured her frustration into her attack. Ranskye also shot his arrow furiously, forgetting that his supply of ammo almost ran up,

------------###----------

Unable to hold so much damage from the relentless barrage of magic, the Great Lava started to fail. The opportunity wasn't wasted by them.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Death Hack…UNLEASHED**

Ranskye yelled, "Double Shot!"

Clytemnestra whirled her staff and shouted to her lung, "Electric Bolt! Flame Arrow!" The bolt of lightning and an arrow of flame struck its target simultaneously with another strikes. The Lava finally exploded into a ball of fire and crashed to the ground. After feeling safe, the Bellato and the Cora went toward the cyborg. He asked,

"So, is it done?" Zero answered,

"Affirmative, my sensor detects no surviving critters…the Robust was the last one!" In contrary, the female Cora grumbled,

"This is the last time I help you, Abomination! Next time, you do your own…understand?"

The cyborg responded, "Affirmative! Thank you…for…your…aid…" Those words made them startled, until Zero asked,

"Did Unit 0x say something wrong? 'Thank you' is the usual greetings for appreciation…"

Ranskye interjected, "Yes, but I never thought you can learn it very fast…" Clytemnestra mocked,

"Nonsense, this scrap metal merely echo what we say yesterday…"

"Even so, Unit 0x can pick our conversation…this is great!" As they talked, the damaged Ops Lava rose and began to target them…suddenly a loud boom was heard. Ran, Cly and Zero turned back,

"What is that?" The Ops Lava crashed with broken body, while a small figure rose. She was the injured figure that the Great Lava took awhile ago. The black-haired girl held a staff and said sarcastically,

"Can you finish your jobs first before talking? Is this what we teach you, Soldier?" The Bellato Ranger was dumb-founded to see her commanding officer standing before him. He quickly gave her an army salute,

"I am sorry, Ma'am! I don't mean to…" Maya stopped him,

"Save it later at HQ! I want to know why you coming with an Accretia and the Cora! I expect you can explain it well, Ensign!" Seeing that, Clytemnestra muttered,

"It sounds trouble…I wish I never help her in the first place," Zero muted only.

------------###----------

Back to the Bellato Drop Zone,

Novem, Brood and Vernitz had secured the place; they positioned their MAUs into a triangular formation. Few moments later, a portal formed between them. Zephyrus led the front, followed by the rest of the 4th Armored Division. Blue and Green MAUs joined them. Vernitz complained,

"Why do we have to jump from the ship, if we have a portal?" Novem quickly rebuked,

"Soldier, you have forgotten the procedure. If the company has a Force-user, the advance unit must be send first to secure the drop zone. By doing this, we can surprise the enemy who thinking there nobody followed…" The female Armor Driver blushed red. Then the Wizard came to the Mental Smith and asked,

"Novem, report!" The pink-haired girl replied,

"The surrounding is secure, Major! I had calculated our distance to the wreckage. It just few miles, we can reach it with MAUs in four hours. What do you think?" Zephyrus pondered a while, until he said,

"I agree! Spare some of your forces to prepare a base camp, while you and I go to the wreckage!"

"Affirmative! Let's go!" The male Spiritualist hopped and landed at the yellow Goliath MAU's right shoulder. Novem turned to her company,

"Arnel, you shall supervise the preparation of the base camp! Brood! Vernitz! Armbold! Nelysa! All of you follow me and Major!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Revving their engines, those MAUs drove toward the East.

------------###----------

Quite far from the Drop Zone,

The slim, slender figure watched them through the binocular; she brandished an Uzi at her left hand. She quipped,

"Well, I am lucky to pick this time…so we are not the only one who are looking for the survivors," Penthesilea glanced to the East, pondering whether to follow them or not.

------------###----------

In other hand,

Ranskye then told how he met with Clytemnestra and Zero to Maya. As she listened attentively, her frown grew deeper. She found it was hard to believe that a mere rookie could reprogram an Accretia, while the best minds at the Bellato Army had failed. To be true, she grew concerned with his companions. When he finished, she finally spoke,

"Well done, Soldier! I found your story somehow is…hard to believe. Yet, in this situation I can let it pass…" The Ranger breathed in relief until he saw Maya went toward the Cora,

"However, I must consider your companions as prisoners of war! Cora, I demand you to relieve your staff to us as a token of conduct! For the cyborg, from now on you hear upon my orders" Cly immediately hissed angrily,

"Excuse me! Is this how you repay us after saving your life? There is no way I would give my staff to you!" she shook her fist to Ranskye, "This is not our agreement, midget!" At the same time, Zero objected mildly,

"Unit 0x also disagreed! I obey order from Ranskye alone!" The Chandra's gentle feature turned sour and she repeated again,

"Do as I order, or else…" Ranskye appeared between them to prevent further confrontation,

"Ma'am, let me talk with them!" Maya looks startled, but she had no choice in this matter.

"Fine…" He turned to his companions and said,

"Cly! I know you are upset…perhaps she was shocked to see all of us." He continued,

"However, you have to win her trust as I win yours!" Cly objected, while struggling to not cry

"But…I don't want to be a prisoner…I just want to go home…"

Ranskye hushed her, "And I will…before our people come I will find the way to bring you back. That's my promise!" Wiping her tears, the Spiritualist gave her staff to him, while saying,

"I give this to you because I trust you, not her! If you try something rotten, let DECEM punish you with a thousand-fold misfortune!" The Ranger glanced to the Accretia,

"Zero, can you include Lieutenant Maya's order in your database?"

------------###----------

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing the conversation**

**Subject: Maya of Bellato**

**Rank: Lieutenant of Bellato Army, Chandra**

**Data: Insertion of new instructions…**

**Analysis: Possibility to uncover the secret plan**

**Appropriate Response…**

The Gladius answered, "Negative, to do so I have to rewrite the entire database. Doing so might erase your modifications. I can only extend my protection to her, but she can't order me like you…" With a dejected look, Ran returned and said to his superior,

"I manage to convince Cly…I mean the Cora to give up her staff. Unfortunately, Zero…uh, the Accretia was unable to comply for you. It only obeys my order…"

Maya said skeptically, "Why do I have a feeling that your 'pet' somehow smarter than you? Never mind, at least send them to salvage the useful things in this wreckage. Oh, by the way where is your friend, Kayn? Is he…" The youth shook his head sadly,

"He didn't make it, Ma'am…I think he was perished during the explosion…"

The Chandra nodded, "I see…my officers didn't make it either when the ship crashed. I was the only one who survives…" Clytemnestra whispered,

"DECEM Be blessed…" Ranskye spoke to them,

"Let's keep silence for our departed comrades…" They were silent momentarily, paying respects to the departed one.

------------###----------

At the same time,

The four colored MAUs zoomed through the desert. Zephyrus sat calmly upon the MAU's shoulder, as the breeze blew her white hair. Novem opened its cockpit and shouted,

"We'll arrive at the wreckage in fifteen minutes!"

The Wizard replied, "Good! I hope there were the survivors there…" Then they passed a narrow path, where the boulders and rocks stood side-by-side. At first, everything went smoothly until the red Catapult MAU's passed…and fell into the shallow hole. Vernitz screamed,

"Aaaah…" Instantly, the group stopped. The Mental Smith asked,

"What is wrong, Lieutenant?" The brown-haired Armor Rider said meekly

"I was fallen into a hole, Captain!" she tried to add power into the MAU, but unsuccessful since the robot was stuck at the hole. Novem barked orders,

"Brood! Armbold! Help her out…" As the other MAUs went to help their crippled friend, Zephyrs quipped,

"That wasn't a natural hole…it was dug and prepared for something…" Nelysa asked,

"But by whom, Major?" Suddenly, Novem called,

"Major, my radar picked the simultaneous reading around us…something surrounded us!" Not wasting time, Zephyrus lifted his trusted staff and warned,

"Beware, this place is hostile! Get ready!" From each sides of the path, the small, reptile-like creatures appeared like the sprouting mushrooms. Those creatures brought axes, spears, bow and arrow, even the Laser Gun. Its leader brandished a large morning star and swung it over its head. The creature spoke with its loathsome voice and dialect,

"Kill…the intruders! Stop them from robbing our Temples!" Seeing them, the Mental Smith hissed,

"Snatchers! I hate them!" Like a rolling wave, the Snatchers poured from each side, ready to overwhelm the Bellatos. Instantly, Brood turned his BMAU and placed itself. He pressed buttons at its steering and the Gatling Gun quickly mowed the incoming attackers down. The Snatcher Hurls retaliated by shot their Laser Guns. Their Bite and Horn cousins threw their attacks as well, however it was no match to the MAUs. Zephyrs turned to his friend,

"Captain, bring us to the battlefield! We shall teach them an unforgettable lesson!"

"Aye aye, Major!" Novem's YMAU turned around and went with a full speed toward the Snatchers! The Wizard summoned Sage Force to increase the power of his spell, and then he shouted,

"Circle of Flame!" A wide-ranging flame circle appeared and cut swath to the attackers. Novem didn't want to lose. She pressed a red button, which released Multi Missiles toward their foes. A loud explosion came, and buried more of those Snatchers. Meanwhile, Vernitz was desperate to bring her RMAU out from the trap, but still stuck. Eventually, Armbold decided to use something…he came out from the cockpit and took the wire from his robot. With that, he dragged the RMAU

Amidst the battle, the mystic shouted,

"Novem, try to establish contact with the survivors!" The pink-haired girl shot back,

"What if they don't have any means to contact? Remember, the ship was crashed!"

"At least, try…" Half-heartedly, the Mental Smith turned on her communication gadget, and spoke,

"Gamma-371, this is Alpha Team! Reply this if you hear…Gamma-371…please copy!"

------------###----------

The sun almost goes down when Ranskye, Maya, Clytemnestra and Zero tried to salvage anything useful from the ship wreckage. Due to Maya's distrust, the Cora and the Accretia were assigned to scour the warehouse. Brushing the dusts from the HP and MP potions, the Spiritualist complained,

"Why do I have to do this dirty job? It was a mistake to follow those midgets here…am I right, Abomination?" She turned around and saw nobody, prompting another tirade,

"Oh, great! Everybody leave me alone!"

------------###----------

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing the situation…**

**Location: the wreckage of Bellato Command Ship**

**Objective: Find the Communication Room…**

Zero0x moved silently, though stealth wasn't in his program. It moved with a cat-like grace, avoiding anything that could make noise. Not for long, the cyborg had arrived at its expected place. The Communication Room was in shambles; wires and terminals were jutted out. The Accretia watched carefully and found the active receiver. It meant the device still active and could reach anyone in its range. Zero took the receiver and heard a voice from the other side,

_"Gamma-371, this is Alpha Team! Reply this if you hear…Gamma-371…please copy!"_

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing the voice…**

**Decode the Bellato Language…Analyzing voice tone**

**Data: Active Communication**

**Analysis: Bellato Search Team is coming…**

**Interference in Unit0x planning…**

**Appropriate Action:…**

Slowly, Zero clenched its fist, crushing the receiver into pieces. Dropping the broken receiver, the cyborg left the place.

_This might delay the Bellato, until the Imperial Search Team come to retrieve Unit 0x…_

------------###----------

Back to Novem,

She cringed as the loud statics echoed into her ears. Zephyrus asked,

"What happened?" The Mental Smith explained,

"I swear I heard an active communication before those damned statics come. It might be the survivors…"

The Wizard said, "Perhaps, their communication device was badly damaged…Nevermind, we will be there once we got rid these upstart creatures!" They saw the Rook Snatcher charging toward them, while swung its morning star. The creature screamed to its lung

"Go back to where you belong…midget!" Zephyr charged his staff, waiting his opponent close. Once close, he pulled the staff and shouted,

"After you, sucker! Deadly Staff!" With a single whack, everything was no more for the poor Rook Snatcher.

------------###----------

At the wreckage,

Ranskye met with Clytemnestra and Zero at the broken bridge of the ship,

"Well, what did you got from the warehouse?" he asked them casually. The dust-covered Cora Spiritualist threw a package full with HP and MP potions to the ground,

"This!" she replied with irritation, "I never been humiliated like these from my entire life…do you happy now?" The Ranger smirked naughtily,

"A little…" He glanced to the cyborg, "Zero…" The Accretia gave a lot of Arrows and some food rations,

"Unit 0x have found this…I calculate Ranskye, Clytemnestra and Maya could hold out for a month with this amount," The Bellato youth sighed,

"We have to do that until…" Suddenly a shrill scream cut their conversation; this prompted them to run toward the direction,

------------###----------

Inside the Communication Room, Maya was transfixed and trembled. Ranskye was the one, who called her first,

"Ma'am, what happened?" The Chandra showed the broken receiver,

"This! Our means to communication was destroyed!" Puzzled, the Ranger said,

"Are they already destroyed during the crash?" Maya replied angrily,

"NO! When I awake, I found out it is still working though with limited range! Before you're coming, it's still fine…someone had messed with this!" She pointed Clytemnestra,

"You! You are the one who did this! Admit it!" Shocked, the Cora shouted back,

"Me? Why should I do that? I don't understand about your technologies…" The black-haired girl retorted,

"You'd destroy the communication device, so we wouldn't be able to contact our people! By then, you won't be taken as a prisoner!" The silver-haired girl said vehemently,

"That's ridiculous! I have given my staff as a sign of my conduct. Even I have promised to stay…I won't do such thing, though I like to go back my home!" Maya went closer and stared upward, since the Cora was taller than her. She accused,

"You are lying, Cora wench…"A flash of indignation passed upon Cly's eyes and to Ranskye's shock she slapped the Chandra very hard at the face. She hissed,

"I might be your prisoner…but I won't let you malign my honor, infidel!" Losing all of her self-control, Maya charged the Cora and tackled her down. They rolled out at the ship floor, while pinching, smacking and yanking their opponent's hair. Once pinned Cly to the ground, the smaller Bellato slapped her many times. Yet, the Cora didn't want to lose; she suddenly rose and head-butted her foes right at the nose. She felt dizzy, as the Chandra charged again and the fight goes on. Worried, Ranskye quickly intervened,

"Maya! Cly! Stop this!" But what he gets was the girl's knuckles on his face. The Accretia watched the incident impassively,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing the situation…**

**Primary Subject: Ranskye of Bellato**

**Secondary Subject: Clytemnestra of Cora**

**Third Subject: Maya of Bellato**

**Data: -Consequences of Unit 0x's Action**

**-Prejudice between the Bellato and the Cora**

**Data saved…**

**Appropriate Action: PROMPT ACTION TO SUPPORT THE OBJECTIVES**

The girls continued to fight until the Gladius interposed between them. The blue-eyed Ranger shouted,

"Maya! Clytemnestra! That's enough! We are the survivors, and the last thing happen to us was fighting between us! Can you stop it?" The Chandra was disheveled with a bleeding nose and swollen lips. She shouted, "She is the one who starts it! She deliberately prevents us from contacting HQ!" The Cora shouted back,

"She is lying…I was at the warehouse with Zero! How could I sneak around and break your communication device!" When they almost rumbled again, the Ranger shouted,

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear it anymore! So what? Look, I will try to fix the device. If I am not succeeded, them we have to go somewhere else to find help!" Maya asked with disbelief,

"Do you believe her more than me, your Officer?" Ran answered sharply,

"Now I believe to none!" The Cora and the Bellato stared each other, and then threw their face away. They went to their separate ways. Wishing to help, Zero asked,

"What are Ranskye want Unit 0x to do?" The young Ranger said resignedly,

"Nothing…"

------------###---------

Late night

The 36th Accretian Company had set their camp two miles away from the wreckage. The commander was waiting of the scout, while the rest were gathered into a circle. The Accretian didn't need a bonfire, as their metal frame and armor could withstand any extremes. At the circle, the terminal cables sprouted from each cyborg's head and plugged into its companion port. The Accretian knew not about chatting or gossiping, but their spare time was spent by sharing datas or trolling around the Imperial network. Their favorite was update of the Chip Wars. Nevertheless, few of the cyborgs were considered those things are wasting the efficiency.

------------###---------

GungnirTII turned back and saw its company. With wide steps, he went over to them and suddenly ripped the terminal cables from them, unplugging them forcibly. Those cyborgs stared their commander blankly; had they are human they might be angered. Tri-EdgeX78 asked,

"Commander, is there something wrong?"

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

"Right!" Gungnir replied, "All of you wasting time by trolling the network! The Empire won't tolerate this inefficient acts!" Its second-in-command, InvictusR46 explained,

"Commander, we are simply watching the recent progress of the Chip War. Nothing less," Still unconvinced, the Destroyer asked again,

"I don't see Unit E47. Where is it?" Everyone pointed to a dome-shaped tent not far from them. Gruud added,

"The Scientist had said to not disturb; he said that he would produce the jetpacks for all of us…" The Accretian Destroyer didn't reply; instead he went to the dome-shaped tent. Once he'd gone, the others quickly took the terminal cables and plugged them again…

------------###---------

Gungnir entered the tent and greeted by the hanging gadgets and utilities, also jutting cables and terminals. He walked further and saw the jet packs. The jet packs were lined neatly and ready to use. The warrior cyborg examined them briefly. Unit E47's reputation as a weapon designer was well-known in the Empire, even in some point the Cartelllans wanted to hire its service. For some unknown reasons, Unit E47 refused. As he kept examining the jet packs, his database couldn't find anything about E47. It looks like…his attempt to dig further was blocked. At the end of the line, there was something covered by cloth.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing…**

**Infra Red Vision: ERROR…unable to view the designated object**

**X-Ray Vision: ERROR…unable to view the designated object**

Gungnir frowned to this; his visual system had never failed before. He wondered what Unit E47 kept behind the cloth. It wasn't included in the company inventory; therefore it must come from E47. He could ignore that and go out, but the inability to see what inside slightly ticking him. It wasn't logical to ignore something hidden. Eventually, he moved forward to the cloth-covered object and lifted its cover…

Behold! It was the jar of vat, which contained something horrible...A human head that was heavily dissected. The left part of its skull was missing; the grayish, wrinkled mass displayed. Its eyes stared empty. Due to its mutilations, nobody was sure that the head belong to the Bellato or the Cora. Gungnir watched the horrible object without any expression. He kept staring that until someone called,

"I can see Commander is taking interest with my private collection…" The Warrior turned around and saw the Scientist behind him.

"What is the meaning of this, Unit E47? I demand an explanation!" ExvionE47 walked calmly until they saw face-to-face. The white cyborg answered,

"My duty as a Scientist is to explore everything about our enemies. I am curious what make the Corites and the Bellato continue to wage the war, despite our superior strengths and knowledge. Creating the best WMD was not enough; therefore I thought there must be something else…something that driven them to the point of death. Since then, I had dedicated myself to find that," Gungnir glanced to the jar, before asking,

"And what is that?" Exvion replied,

"Something called "Heart" and "Soul"

------------###---------

Author's Note: Finally, another chapter done. The opening scene is just my imagination, since I wonder why there is no female gender in the Accretia. As the story goes, it would reveal further about ExvionE47. In other hand, Ranskye had found his crush alive, yet he must deal the girl's quarrel. Zero still kept his scheme around them. This time, I include the mechanical critters such as Wing, Ghost, and Lava, also the Snatchers. Truthfully, they were annoying in the game. The landing scene was inspired from another RF FMV. What will happen later? Find out in the next chapter, "Sanctuary of the Turncoats". See you soon!

P.S.: At first, I was toying with the idea of Ranskye find Maya dying and then Clytemnestra comforted him. Then I decided to push through with this story line and see what the dynamics change.


	6. Sanctuary of the Turncoats

Sanctuary of the Turncoats

Back at the ruined ship,

Clytemnestra sat alone before the bonfire; she hugged herself against cold but her skimpy clothes did little to protect her. Not far from her, the Accretia warrior leaned upon the jagged ruins. It was on the shutdown mode in order to preserve the power. The Cora muttered silently,

_It is better for you, tin can…_ Then someone called,

"Cly, are you alright?" The Spiritualist turned and saw the young ranger behind. She responded surly,

"Oh, it is you! If you want to accuse me, go ahead! Don't waste your time!" Instead, Ran said,

"Look, Cly. I am sorry for what happened…" Slightly impressed, Cly asked,

"Are you apologizing, infidel?" The young Bellato replied,

"I don't know what happened inside the ruined ship! But I do believe you didn't do such thing…"

The Cora immediately threw her face, "Then don't! I don't need your pity!" Ran sighed,

"You are very stubborn…suit your self!" he gave the blanket to her, "To keep you from the cold; good night!" After saying that, he left her alone. Cly glanced around and quickly took the blanket, covering herself.

* * *

Once inside the ship, Ranskye found Maya waiting with both hands on her sides. She asked with unfriendly tone,

"What are you doing with the Cora?" The ranger answered,

"I just try to be nice with our POW…" The Chandra frowned,

"You don't have to nice with the prisoner! She is our enemy…" Annoyed, Ran said,

"Do you have to hate her so much?" Maya raised her voice,

"I am your officer, remember that!" To this, Ran countered,

"You might be my officer, and I will obey your command! But you can't order me to hate her !" Maya was about to slap him, but the ranger shouted aloud,

"If there is nothing to talk about, Ma'am, I request to be dismissed…"

"Request is…" The female Bellato lowered her raised hand, "…granted," When Ran left, she thudded the control panel angrily, asking,

_Why? Why does he defend her? I thought I was his object of attention…what does the Cora have, while I don't?_ She was unable to find the answer. For the first time in her life, Maya felt abandoned…

* * *

Far from the ruins,

Penthesilea watched the ruined ship from her binoculars. The Corites usually shunned use of such technologies, but the female Stealer was pragmatic. She believed that anything useful for the Alliance, despite they acknowledged it or not. Through the binocular, she saw a familiar figure nearby the bonfire. She commented,

"Gotcha, I have got you now!" Without wasting time, Penthesilea began to communicate via telepathy to the nearest Spiritualist.

* * *

At the Cora Colony on Novus,

The Corites still busying their daily life, as a secret meeting was held by Minister Quiane Khan. Almasyr and Alcyone was hurried their pace to the private chamber, where Patriarch Ladenus Quiane and Teiresias were waiting. Kowtowed, the Warrior asked,

"Patriarch! Minister! What is going on? Is any news about Cly?" The Minister immediately rebuked him,

"Watch your attitude, young one!" After everyone calmed, she turned to the Dark Priest, who began to speak,

"Few hours ago, I have received Penthesilea's mental messages. It tells that the Patriarch's lost daughter were still alive…" Barely holding his feeling, Almasyr stammered,

"Cly…she is…alive…" Teiresias continued,

"Unfortunately, she was taken hostage by the infidels. To be more complicated, they were at the forbidden area where the Turncoats rules supremely…"

Alcyone gasped, "The traitors…" Then Quiane spoke,

"Yes, I summoned both of you to hear the news. Patriarch and I agreed to assemble a rescue team to retrieve Clytemnestra out. For this situation, we also decide to send an Inquisitor to aid you…"

"An Inquisitor?" Almasyr was aghast to hear that, "Is it necessary, Minister?" The female Cora Minister answered,

"Yes, to send the strong message for those unbelievers that no crimes was gone unpunished! I will send Volturi to join you…" At the same time, the white, short-cropped man with black-red armor appeared before them. He was handsome, but his stare was cold. His smile was more like a smirk. Seeing the man's appearance, Alcyone instantly remembered the ancient stories from Earth about the blood-sucking Vampires. The stranger was accompanied by a female Cora. He spoke to them,

"Elmyra! Perhaps we should pause for a while," The silver-haired woman obeyed. Then he bowed to the Patriarch,

"Greetings, Patriarch Ladenus! Your servant, Volturi had come and ready to wait your order," The old man gestured,

"Get up, Volturi," The Black Knight rose, as he spoke, "I assign you into a secret mission. My beloved daughter was not died, but she was taken against her will by the infidel Bellatos. Not only that, they were at the area, where the traitors controls," Volturi said,

"You want me to take your daughter back and punish those unbelievers at the same time, am I right?"

"Yes!" The Inquisitor asked again,

"Milord, what if your daughter had been contaminated by their lies…" Before he continued, Almasyr had cut him first,

"How dare you! Watch your words…" At the same time, Elmyra came forward to defend her master. Quiane shouted,

"Silence, young one!" The Warrior and Volturi's Spiritualist withdrew several steps. However, Patriarch was looks displeased with those events,

"Almasyr might be rash," he said, "But perhaps you should be careful when speaking your mind…"

"I just say the possibilities…" Volturi answered nonchalantly, "It is my utmost duty to maintain purity of DECEM's teachings…" Ladenus followed,

"Your concern is well-noted, but only I who decide about my daughter. Is that clear, Volturi?"

"Then forgive my insolence, milord. I don't mean to!" Quiane briefed,

"Volturi won't be the only one who joins you," Doors glided and a slender Cora woman entered the chamber. A bow and quiver of arrows were behind her back. The Minister continued,

"Atalanta will aid you further; she was the best archer that we have…" Finally, the Patriarch rose and declared,

"Then,Teiresias, Volturi, Atalanta, Alcyone and Almasyr! All of you shall return to the place where Penthesilea wait. Your mission now is to retrieve Clytemnestra safely and punish her kidnappers! Nothing more!" Everyone bowed,

"We will obey Patriarch's order!"

* * *

Meanwhile,

The Accretian team gathered before their commander, awaiting the orders,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing Situation…**

Gungnir TII began the briefing, "Unit Shadx13 had just contacted me; he had spotted the survivors at the crashed Bellato spacecraft. The stray unit Zero0X was with. The present problem was the site was located at the Turncoat-infested area. It was imperative for us to reach them before the other races do!" Then Gruudx76 asked,

"What about the Turncoat? Should we worry about them?" The lead warrior answered with a half-dismissing tone,

"They were the least of our concern. We will depart here at 0700. Is that clear?" Everyone answered,

"Yes, Leader!" The Accretians immediately dismissed and returned to their designated functions. However, ExvionE47 still stayed behind. Gungnir asked,

"Why are you not dismissing?" The Scientist asked back,

"You don't tell your subordinate about last night…" The Destroyer turned away, as he said,

"It won't help our objective…beside they were trolling useless things last night. I decide to not inform my soldiers about your 'private' collections…" Hearing that, the white-armored cyborg mused,

"Hmm, put over the interests of the Empire above the personal curiosities…interesting…"

* * *

The sun greeted the ruined ship, and begun to wake the sleepy creatures. Clytemnestra was the first one to rub her eyes and…saw a huge armored robot before her. She brushed,

"Tin can, go away…mind your own business!" Instead, the Accretia spoke with unfamiliar tone,

"Would you play with me?" The Cora was alarmed; she instantly recognized that it wasn't Zero. Before her, a white-armored cyborg stood. Its right hand brandished a Hora Throwing Knife. Beneath the metal helmet, the Spiritualist recognized the strange gleam behind it…it was madness. The cyborg continued,

"Smiley likes to play with you…" Cly felt her whole body shaking with fear.

* * *

In other hand,

Zero just restarted his CPU and recovered its field of vision. The cyborg saw the Cora and…an unknown Accretia! The initiative kicked in.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing Situation…  
WARNING, UNIDENTIFIED ACCRETIAN WARRIOR**

**POSSIBILITY: TURNCOAT ACCRETIA**

**Objective: PROTECT RANSKYE OF BELLATO AND CLYTEMNESTRA OF CORA WITH ALL COST.**

The Accretia Warrior was about to charge, when a cold feminine voice spoke,

"I sUggEsTs YoU MuSt not MoVe, eVen an InCh…" Zero glanced to the female Bellato behind it. She was black-haired like Maya, but the cyborg was quick to recognize the difference. Despite human, it wondered the lack of expression upon her face. Her eyes were cold like the death itself and she wore the purple light armor. Slowly, the Bellato pulled a Hora Throwing Knives, as she spoke rhythmically,

"You are just one of the pawns! You will be my next victim until…I can avenge my family by bring your kingdom down!" Zero could see those cold eyes constricted and showed the depth of madness inside her,

"Before you die abomination! Remember my name, Calico Jack!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the ruined Command ship,

Ranskye and Maya were sleeping side by side, when the sunshine greeted them. The ranger awoke first and startled to see the Chandra beside him. The female officer yawned, and saw him. She screamed,

"KYAAAAA!!!" She instinctively punched Ran, sending him fly to the corner. After her shock subsidized, Maya found out that it was Ranskye. She apologized,

"Soldier…I mean, Ranskye…I am sorry!" Pulling himself out from the rubble, the swollen-faced ranger replied,

"Apology accepted, beside I am…" He was frozen to see the slender Cora woman behind Maya; the woman caressed the Chandra's hair and placed her Hora knife upon the throat. She wore a white armor. She warned icily,

"Don't try anything stupid, midget…or else, you can say farewell to your girlfriend…"

Ran shouted, "Who are you? You aren't Clytemnestra!" The woman licked her lips,

"Oh, so is there one of my kin here? Well, I might visit her after I spill this Chandra's blood. She shall be the best sacrifice for me, Erzebet," Maya was shaking with fear.

The ranger proposed, "Let her go, and take me instead…" Erzebet shook her head,

"My, my…I don't have any grudge to you…This Chandra had eloped with my lover, so she must pay the price…" Hearing that, Maya retorted,

"Huh? Since when I took your boyfriend?"

The Cora shushed, "Hush, I know you are a liar. So, please don't waste your breath anymore…"

Ran muttered, "You are sick! You know that?"

Erzebet laughed only, "Sure…follow me if you don't want her to die…" Ranskye glanced to his beam bow; he could snatch it and shot the demented Cora. But if he did so, the Cora might slice Maya's head off. Struggling with such notion, the ranger decided to against it. He followed Maya and Erzebet out from the ship…

* * *

Zero was unable to let her sight off from the insane-looking Bellato.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing situation…**

**Hostile Presents: **

**Identify…**

**Primary Target: Calico Jack**

**Status: Serial Killer. Fugitive**

**Assessing variant…**

**Status: Unstable mental, unpredictability**

**APPROPRIATE ACTION: Nothing…**

The cyborg had a second thought to pull his primary weapons; however from the recent data about Jack, it realized its actions might be high risk. Its CPU was calculating almost 100,000 possible scenarios facing of the Serial Killer. The prospects looked bleak. Then Jack glanced over her prey, and it piqued Zero's curiosity. It turned backward and saw an unknown Cora herded Maya out…

* * *

Once outside, Erzebet spread her sight around and saw a female Cora with an Accretia. Her countenance turned dark. Fast like a lightining, she pushed Maya away and threw her Hora Throwing Knives toward her left side…

* * *

Smiley was quick enough to detect the incoming strike. He also threw his throwing knives, and distanced away from Clytemnestra. The Spiritualist sensed the wheezing noise and quickly rolled herself out of danger. The Accretian serial killer lifted its head toward Erzebet…

* * *

Before Erzebet thought more, a blurring figure appeared before her. The Cora immediately struck the figure, who actually is Calico Jack. The Bellato warned,

"StAy AwAy fRoM mY KiN…" The Cora mocked,

"You should take care the abomination first, before fight with me…" Two of them turned and saw Smiley joined the fray. Ranskye took Maya away, while Zero and Clytemnestra joined them.

* * *

Before the battle continued, suddenly someone shouted,

"Stop right there, Calico Jack!"

"Stay where you are, Erzebet!"

"Be still, Unit Smiley!" Three of them instantly stopped; Ran, Maya and Cly saw there were a band of people from their respective race. The Bellatean, the Corites and the Accretians. Yet, their hopes were dashed as they realized that those people were the Turncoats. The female Turncoat Bellato turned to her Cora and Accretian counterpart,

"Well, shall we end our truce here? I don't think you will let your kin killed…"

The Cora answered, "That's depend on the situation, Maeve… these people weren't the deserters like us. But you are right…" She glanced to the rogue Accretia Warrior, "How about you, Nobuseri?" The blue-armored cyborg replied,

"The feeling is mutual. The best recourse is to take and interrogate them." Maeve, the Bellato Turncoat leader nodded,

"I think that the best way," she turned to her fellow Bellato, "Calico, let the Accretia go!"

Calico protested, "BuT I mUsT AvEnGe My Family…I must KiLL HiM!"

Maeve said with a stern tone, "I won't repeat myself! There would be another stray Imperial Warrior for you to kill. That's an order, Calico!" Reluctantly, the Serial Killer left Zero alone. In other hand, Nobuseri gave command to its comrade,

"Unit Smiley, leave the female Cora! We shall take our comrade back…" The Phantom Shadow Turncoat whined,

"But I…want to play with her…just a little bit…" The Turncoat cyborg repeated,

"That's an order…or perhaps you prefer quarantine, Unit Smiley!" Suddenly, Smiley withdrew from Clytemnestra, leaving her. Erzebet grew nervous as she noticed her leader. Then Titania said,

"I won't brook any discussion, Erzebet…" With dejected face, the Cora serial killer threw Maya away. The Chandra immediately hugged Ranskye. He said,

"It is alright, Maya…" Gathering his courage, he turned to the Turncoat leaders and asked,

"What are you going to do with us now?" Maeve answered,

"We want to know why you are here…and of course, to glean valuable information from you. Therefore you were invited to our place,"

"What if we refuse?" Nobuseri replied,

"Then we leave you to Calico, Smiley and Erzebet…their reputations were well-known," The young ranger noticed the mentioned persons. From a glance, he knew that those persons were deranged and sadistic killer. They had no other option. Pulled his breath, Ran asked again,

"Then I ask your promise to protect us from any harm! You might be the deserters, however you may have still honor to ask for," At first, there were silence until Maeve and Titania chuckled. The Accretian Turncoat leader commented,

"This youngling has courage to ask such thing from us…the Turncoats usually not make promise nor hold to one," Then the Bellato Turncoat clapped her hands,

"Nevertheless, the request is so bold that I have to agree with that," she said, "Fine, boy! What is your name and rank?" The ranger answered,

"Ranskye…Ensign Ranskye!" Maeve continued,

"Very well, Ranskye! I, Maeve will make promise to not harm you and your girlfriend, however I couldn't do the same to your Accretian and Cora friend," To this, Clytemnestra shouted,

"I would rather die than accept protection from the traitors like you!"

Titania responded, "Mm, what a faith to DECEM! Maeve, you take yours and I take this girl…"

"Nobuseri shall take this stray unit to the complex!" Suddenly, Zero pulled his Beam Saber, which elicited the violent reaction by the Turncoats. All of them pointed their weapons to the cyborg. Ranskye quickly ordered,

"Unit Zero0x, I order you to disarm your armaments! The resistance is futile in this situation!"

* * *

Zero quickly scanned its surrounding; it was filled with Turncoat Warrior, Destroyer, Champion, Graizer, Psyper etc. In human view, that was a hopeless situation.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing situation…**

**Hostile Presents: 134**

**Identify…**

**CLASSIFICATION: Turncoat Brigade + 3 Serial Killers**

**PROBABILITY : Escape (0.01%)**

**Fight (0.01%)**

**Survival (49.9%) **

**APPROPRIATE ACTION: SURRENDER as RANSKYE ORDERED**

Then the Accretia warrior dropped its Beam Sword and quickly restrained by the deserters. Clytemnestra saw that with disbelief, and she turned to the ranger with accusing look,

"Why are you surrendering so easily to these traitors? I was wrong to trust you…I might kill myself for DECEM!" Ranskye barked,

"Death won't answer anything, Cly! If I had a chance, I would fight them fiercely. Yet, our situation is tight now! Are you afraid to live?" Those sentences struck the Cora Spiritualist at the heart and she was unable to say anything. Titania came forward and uttered a strange spell. Instantly, Cly's hand was tied tightly by an unseen force. The female Turncoat said,

"This is for precaution…I promise that you will be treated well…" The Ladenus princess replied with a snort. Maeve quickly gave order,

"Alright, guys! Move your ass quickly before someone else finds us…Move!" With one accord, the Turncoats left the ruined area, bringing along their prisoners. Ranskye helped Maya to walk, while Zero was dragged along. Clytemnestra followed them with a heavy heart. A cloud of dust blew to the sky as they walked, obscuring their tracks further.

* * *

Close to the sunset,

The Turncoats and their 'guests' entered the rocky canyon, where the jagged rock surrounded it. They followed to the dry, barren gorge until arrived into the opening. The opening was bowl-like shape, with sky above them. Yet, the makeshift settlements adorned the surrounding of the opening. The spires were equipped with solar panels in order to provide powers. The Turncoat Accretians, Corites and Bellateans swarmed around the settlements. Few Elves and Callianas were spotted on the kiosk, buying several weapons from the merchants. At first, everyone didn't notice the band until one by one turned their attention to the 'guests'.

Clytemnestra didn't like this; she hated to being stared. She tried to keep her head high, but it was hard to do so. In other hand, Ranskye amazed to see the surrounding, while Zero and Maya kept silence. Then Maeve called,

"Welcome to our city! We used to call this 'sanctuary for those who had been sent away by the Empire, Federation and Alliance," Titania followed,

"But the city wasn't the only one…there were many like this, scattered throughout Novus, Elan and Ether. The Accretian Empire had tried their best to destroy our settlements…"

"Only to fail, as we utilize the stealth technology to keep us hidden." When arrived at the intersection, three Turncoat commanders turned to each other and spoke,

"As we agreed before, we will take our respective prisoners to our own. Now it is about the time." Nobuseri turned, "Unit Smiley, take Unit Zero0X with us!"

"Aye, Sir!" The white-armored cyborg quickly dragged Zero to them, along with a bunch of Turncoat Accretians. At the same time, Titania gestured toward Clytemnestra. Before the spiritualist manage to answer, Erzebet had pushed her off,

"Move, or I will cut your legs!" Cly glanced to the ranger with pleading look, but Ranskye said,

"Cly, don't worry…" When the Accretia and the Corites left, Maeve turned to him and Maya,

"Now what?" she asked sarcastically, in which invited irked response from the Ranger,

"Do as your wish!" Suddenly the Turncoat caressed his cheek,

"My…my…what a brave! Unlike Titania and Nobuseri, I consider you as my guests…and of course, what does the host do for his guests?" Maya stared her suspiciously,

"You mean?" Maeve nodded,

"I invite you to my place…"

* * *

At the Turncoat Corites,

Titania's quarter looks elegant and richly decorated. Seeing that, Clytemestra almost remembered the Cora HQ. She was ushered inside by Erzebet, while the Turncoat leader waits. Titania sat upon the well-polished, when the Spiritualist came.

"Come, sit here," she called her. Cly obeyed reluctantly; once sitting she warned,

"If you want to convert me, it will be useless!" The female Turncoat chuckled, before she gestured to Erzebet to leave. Once only both of them, she said,

"No, I won't even try to convert you…Princess! Should I say that you are the daughter of Patriarch Ladenus?" Cly asked warily,

"How do you know about me?" Titania answered,

"I once…a faithful servant of DECEM until the tragedy changed me. Erzebet is no different than me. She lost her lover because of the unfaithfulness. I decide to defect since the Alliance was too rigid and dogmatic with their rules…" The other Cora hissed,

"Blasphemy!" Instead of angry, Titania continued,

"As the Turncoat, I meet with the others who had the same view. Strangely, we didn't kill each other here…unlike when I still at the Alliance. As I say, I won't convert you…but soon or later, you will see that I am right, Clytemnestra Ladenus!" Cly threw her face, refusing to believe her words. The female Turncoat followed,

"In this community, we shared common cause. Not only that, we will share everything here, not based by castes and social strata. For example, this…" Then Titania began to sing and calm, soothing feeling enveloped the surrounding. Cly could felt it as well. Before she managed to ask, the Turncoat explained,

"That's belonged to the Bellato…the Light Force! I've learned this from Maeve's predecessor after overcoming my prejudice. However, I didn't throw my Dark Force…" A strange feeling appeared inside Clytemnestra. She was interested with the Force, however she still suspicious with the Turncoat's motive. She asked,

"Do you plan to ask the ransom from my father?" Once again, Titania smiled and answered,

"That might be Nobuseri's plan once they knew your identity…but I don't tell them. What I want is to make you see my view…you believe or not, it is yours…" Still suspicious, the Spiritualist pondered and finally said,

"Could you teach me some of your tricks?" The female Turncoat Cora nodded,

"Gladly, it won't take a long time…"

* * *

* * *

In other hand,

Nobuseri's quarter was looks like a salvage yard. Remains of armor surrounded them. Beside them, there was a melting plant. Other than the Turncoat leader, the other cyborgs also surrounded them. Zero was aware of that. It was shackled with energy chains. Smiley took his place beside Nobuseri, who sat upon the makeshift throne,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing situation…**

**Hostiles present: 38**

**Well-armed**

**Primary Subject: Nobuseri of Turncoat…searching**

**Result: Nobuseri 667**

**Status: Revoked…declared Turncoat**

**Secondary Subject: Smiley …searching**

**Result: the Serial Killer**

**Status: Fugitive **

**POSSIBLE CALCULATIONS: Information gathering…**

**APPROPRIATE ACTIONS: Nothing…**

In the midst of analyzing, Nobuseri barked, "Don't waste your time, Warrior! I know that you're analyzing me and the rest of us. Your analysis would tell you that there was no way to escape from here. We make sure of that…" Undaunted, Zero replied,

"Your assumption is faulty. Unit Zero is certain there was the way to escape…" The Turncoat leader replied,

"It is _yours_, not Nobuseri's. It seems you can think independently despite out from the Imperial's reach. One may think what the Bellato did to your database…" The Warrior responded,

"That's not your concern… I refuse to give the needed information without the Administrator's authority," Nobuseri rose from its throne and walked closer to the captive. Suddenly, he grabbed Zero's head and pulled something from above. It was a sphere with terminal cables. The rogue cyborg pulled one of the terminal cable and plugged it into Zero's USB terminal. He reminded,

"If you don't allow us, then we had to hack into your memories. I warn you to not fight, or else, you will know the new meaning of 'pain'…Our Bellato allies had taught this technique to us… Zero0X struggled, but jolted with electric current, which put it into inert mode.

* * *

Back to the desert,

Penthesilea cursed inwardly. She saw the Turncoats but unable to do anything as they were outnumbered her. She witnessed them taking Clytemnestra…she really hated this. However, her order was clear: _wait the reinforcement!_ The female Hunter did that as an obedient soldier did. Not for long, a hissing sound came and the place was filled with light as a portal formed before her. Penthesilea was forced to cover her eyes, as several figures came out from the portal. She recognized Teiresias, Almasyr and Alcyone.

"Hey, what take you so long?" she shouted. The Cora knight rushed to her, asking,

"What happened to Cly?" The female Ranger answered,

"She…she was taken by the traitors…I was unable to do anything."

Almasyr was dejected, but the Dark Priest quickly comforted him,

"Be still, DECEM still merciful to us. I'd seen this coming…we'll bring her back," Penthesilea quickly noticed three additional Cora beside them. She was unable to believe her eyes,

"Atalanta? Volturi?"

The Archer called, "Sis, how are you?"

The Hunter sighed, "Well, thank to DECEM! You are welcome here, young sis…in other hand, why am I not being told about an Inquisitor?" Noticing Penthesilea's hostility, the Black Knight said,

"I have my order from Patriarch, are you disappointed?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Before they managed to argue, Teiresias hushed them,

"Silence!" Nobody dare to raise their voice, and then she continued,

"Fighting won't bring back Princess Clytemnestra; we must go to the traitors' sanctuary and retrieve her there…it might need more than our skill and strength combined to infiltrate the enemy's nest,"

Volturi added, "I shall bring judgment to them!" Almasyr and Alcyone watched him with concern, unsure what to do…

* * *

Author's Note: I manage to continue this chapter at my spare time. The situation turned from bad to worse, as our main characters were caught by the Turncoats. Each Turncoat leaders had their own motives for them. The Corites had sent more reinforcements to take the Spiritualist back. What is the Bellato and the Accretia teams to do? Wait the next chapter; 'Might of the Steel_'_ see you later!

P.S.: Actually, Jack, Smiley and Erzebet were NPC Serial Killer at RF Online Philippines. I decide to include them, because they were unique. Nobuseri, Maeve and Titania were purely from my imaginations.


	7. Bonus Chapter: Might of the Steel

Might of the Steel

From the safer distance,

Shadx13 had noticed the Turncoat's incoming until their departure. He also noticed the sought unit Zero0x was still intact. The Phantom Shadow judged the situation as tight; one unit was unable to accomplish the task. The best option was to track them, while relaying report to the Commander. Luckily, nobody had detected it yet.

* * *

Late afternoon,

Zephyrus' team had arrived very late; they had scoured the ruined Command ship and found nobody. Yet, Brood had discovered something interesting,

"Sir, I have found tracks toward the East! It seems a group of people was gathered here. They just left 8 hours ago…" Novem added,

"More to the east was the Turncoat-infested area. I am sure the last radio contact wasn't come from them." The Wizard interjected,

"If it is the trap, then why didn't they appear now…it seems they have what they wanted." Not for long, Vernitz came out from the ship,

"Ma'am, I've found something inside the ship. Someone had survived…the supply was stacked neatly. It might more than one survivor…" Zephyr glanced to the East,

"Perhaps the Turncoats had taken them before us…" The Mental Smith asked,

"What shall we do now, Zephyr?" The veteran Spiritualist thought deeply until he called,

"Brood, come here!" The Hidden Soldier came,

"Yes, Sir!" Zephyr held the young soldier's shoulders and said,

"I want you to track those trails by foot. Once you've found their place, contact us immediately!"

"Yes, Sir!" Brood immediately disappeared from view. At that time, the Wizard turned to the rest and said,

"Let's hide the MAUs somewhere else…" To this, Vernitz protested,

"Then how will we go to track those survivors? What if we have to fight?"

"We'll go by foot!" Zephyr remarked sternly, "As for fighting, I hope driving the MAU don't make you forget your training!" Nobody talked back, except Vernitz who gone sighing.

* * *

On the way,

Gungnir's team was still on the move until they entered a meandering path into the rocky canyon. Without them aware, several lurking eyes had watched them.

* * *

Before the Accretians managed to leave the canyon, the incoming blast came from nowhere. To this, Exvion warned,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing situation…**

**DANGER!**

**Download combat procedures…**

"Leader!" Following the warning, Gungnir gave his command,

"Scatter!" Simultaneously, the cyborgs scattered. The blast hit the rock walls into rubbles, and blocked their way out. After the dust settled, they came out. Gungnir and Invictus immediately inspected the way. Not for long, the Dementer asked,

"Leader, shall I use my Launcher to clear our path?" the Accretian warrior stopped him,

"Wait!" then he scanned its surrounding, before commanded, "We were not alone! Accretians, prepare your weapons!" Everyone pulled their armaments as commanded. Invictus pulled a steel mace, while Gruud held a large Redeemer. In other hand, Exvion produced the Grenade Launcher. Gungnir itself pulled the Elastick. The Warrior buzzed,

"Come out wherever you are!"Not for long, something came out from the caverns. They were the bipedal, huge reptilian creatures. They brought various kinds of weapons such as sabres,axes, mortars and double swords. From the gleam of their eyes, it was clear that they were hostile. The Accretians watched their foes impassively. Then the commander asked,

"Vafers, who speaks for you here?" The armored Vafer moved forward,

"I am, the King Vafer! Tin can!" he hissed, "Your kinds aren't welcome here! We will reduce you into scraps and then sold it to the Cartellans!" Gungnir commented,

"Then it is useless to parlay with you…we must fight our way here!"

The King Vafer laughed, "Fight? You were outnumbered one-to-fifty!"

"Do not underestimate the Imperial Army's might! Attack!!"

"Crush them all! Charge!" The Vafers shouted their battle cries, before jumped into battle. Instantly, the Accretian Rangers began to form the defensive line behind their fellow warriors. Tri-Edge and Gruud immediately unleashed their destructive projectiles. Explosion boomed everywhere. Gungnir moved forward and cut swath through the enemy rank with its spear. The cyborg shouted,

"Thrust!" The closest Viper Nipper were impaled through its abdomen, and ripped apart when the Accretian pulled the weapon through the sides. Behind it, Invictus were busy bashing the enemy skull with its trusty mace. The Warrior quickly charged its Wild Rage in order to add the strength. The axe-wielding Vafer Barbar charged toward him, and tried to chop it. However, Invictus blocked its attack with a shield and then sent a powerful Blow that scatter the Vafer's brain everywhere.

At the behind, Tri-Edge had used its Siege Mode to increase the destructiveness of its Launcher. Exvion aided the Ranger by throwing Acid Grenade and Acid Shower. The attack was heavily disabled the most of the Vafers. Suddenly Gruud threw off its Launcher and took a large Beam Axe; without regards to its security, the Ranger charged to the enemy. The unlucky Vafer Mortar were become its wrath. Gruud immediately cleaved the reptilian creature into two with its axe; afterward it mowed the enemy. The Scientist dropped its Grenade Launcher and pulled the Soul Returnee Bazooka that sent the rest into oblivion.

* * *

Seeing Gruudx 76's amok, Gungnir commented,

"What a reckless action!" Yet, the King Vafer had stood before the cyborg and brandished the huge sword. The creature snorted,

"Bastard, you won't escape after slaying my tribesmen! I will kill you personally!" Without any hint of humor or fear, Gungnir answered,

"Your logic is faulty since beginning. You have underestimated us…and now you make another mistake by challenging me. Probably death would end your miserable existence,"

The large Vafer shouted aloud, sending Blow toward the Accretian commander. Yet, Gungnir blocked the attack with Soul Elastick. They circled each other, watching, and then began to cross steel. The King Vafer had used its brute strength fully, but failed to bring the cyborg into submission. Feinting the opportunity, Gungnir swung its weapon, sending a shockwave toward the foe. Startled, the reptilian creature braced the impact. The Accretian lunged in from behind, with a spear attack that impaled its target. The Vafer howled in pain and anger, unable to control its attack. However, Gungnir pulled its spear and thrust vertically through the creature's neck. The creature gargled in its blood; its movement turned limp. The Destroyer dropped the dead body to the ground, while seeing the rest. It glanced to the dead Vafer for the last time,

"You have been warned…never underestimate the Imperial Army's might! Now you have paid the price!" Few hours later, the Vafers had been routed completely.

* * *

At the same time inside the Turncoat Bellato compound,

Contrast with Titania, Maeve's quarter looks like a mechanic shack. Every corner was filled with cranks, nooks and gears. Ranskye was fascinated, while Maya didn't look impressed. The female Turncoat Bellato explained,

"During my heyday, I was a Driver and a Chandra…until my comrades abandoned me during the Chip War. I might be ended dead if these Turncoats didn't come to help me…" The female officer rebuked,

"You should be ashamed! The good Bellato would rather die than betraying the Federation…" Maeve snickered upon the comment,

"Your Federation didn't do anything to look for me; they simply left me to die…as a matter of fact, you might be abandoned as well…" To her surprise, the ranger shouted,

"No, they don't! I believe they would send a team to retrieve us…" The Turncoat merely sighed,

"Well, it is lucky for you then…do you want to see what I've got for this life?" Muttering a strange spell, Maeve produced a dark orb on her right hand. Maya immediately cursed,

"Dark Force! How far you've fallen?" The Turncoat stopped Exertion, and turned to her captives,

"I call that it is necessity…now both of you will tell me about the explosion, which we detected!" Ranskye and Maya were stunned to hear that, unable to answer,

* * *

Back to the canyon,

Gungnir inspected the battlefields; there were no survivors among the Vafers. Those brute creatures were hard-headed like the other critters…even reminded the cyborg to their sworn enemies, the Bellato and the Corites! He wondered what makes those creatures fight to the point of death.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing situation…**

**Recalling the log record at 00.00**

**ExvionE47 voice pattern: "Something called 'Heart' and 'Soul'**

As the Warrior pondered, the Engineer remarked, "Still wondering about last night?"

Gungnir replied, "That's nonsense…our steel is stronger than the so-called 'heart' and 'soul'!"

"In that case, can Commander explain how the Vafers fight? They might not be so cultured like the Bellateans and the Corites, yet they were similar to one another. If Commander isn't convinced, try to fight the Bellato or Cora warriors." After saying that, Exvion left Gungnir alone. Then Invictus came,

"Leader, there is something you must know…Shadx13 reported the survivors were taken by the Turncoats. It also tracked them to their lair…" The cyborg glanced with even level; the ordinary humans might be surprised or shocked to hear the news. Instead, he asked,

"Where do Shadx13 waits?" Invictus answered,

"Coordinate 78, 32 East!" Gungnir nodded, and then ordered,

"Tri-Edge! Gruddx!" Clear our path with the Launchers!" Both rangers nodded,

"Yes, Leader!" They instantly transformed into Siege Mode and blasted the rubbles into smithereens. Gungnir declared,

"Nothing will stop the Accretian Empire, except disasters!"

* * *

At the Turncoat Accretian compound,

Zero0x still inert, as the rogue Accretia still tried to hack into its database. The whole process had left the cyborg almost drained. It could spot Nobuseri around, while Smiley was nowhere to be seen.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing situation…**

**Primary Subject: Nobuseri…**

**Secondary Subject: unknown Turncoat…**

**WARNING! Database had been hacked…**

**First firewall…down**

**Second firewall…down**

**Third firewall…9%**

Nobuseri turned to the Scientist, "Well?"

The Turncoat Scientist answered, "Master, it seems we had a hard time to enter this unit's database…we need more time…" The Turncoat leader buzzed,

"We don't have much time! Then how can the midget hack into his mainframe?"

"The Bellato simply tinkered with the basic commands, not the storage data. How he did that…we lacked the data…" Nobuseri mused,

"I guess I have to ask him by myself…Contact Maeve! I want to talk!"

* * *

At midnight,

Overlooking the lights of the Turncoat's settlement, Shadx13 waited behind the darkness of night. Not for long, its comrades arrived one by one. Gungnir asked,

"Report!" The Phantom Shadow spoke,

"The Turncoats utilize the stealth technology; infiltration was good only for a single unit. The captives were taken by their respective races," The cyborg commander picked up,

"Including the surviving unit…" Shadx13 nodded, and then the Destroyer turned to its squad. This time, Gruudx76 and ExvionE47 were silent. Judging the situation, they had to utilize the element of surprise,

"Tri-Edge, contact Brutez66…we might need its assistance…"

* * *

At the vast, dark space,

The Accretian cruiser floated smoothly on the space; it carried 50 Accretian warriors and 30 rangers. Yet, they were obeyed the command of the most feared fighter of the Empire. The red-white armored cyborg sat on the captain's deck. Its eyes watched the drones around. The Bellato nicknamed it 'the Red Devil', while the Cora mocked 'the Accursed One', but the Accretia called it 'the Immortal'

Brutez66, the Mercenary type cyborg watched the navigational panel without any interest. What interested it was the fight. It looked for a challenge; nobody could be its worth. Then another cyborg called,

"Commander, we detected the encoded transmission from Novus…shall I translate it for you," The mercenary dismissed it. Few moments later, the drone returned,

"The transmission comes from Centurion GungnirTII. It requested assistance for …a specified mission. Shall I reject it for you, Commander?" Suddenly, the cyborg's eyes flared up.

"No, connect me to him!" The drone obeyed and an image of Gungnir was displayed on the huge monitor,

"Hail to the Empire, Phalanx Brutez66!" The mercenary cut it,

"Direct to the point, Centurion! Formalities are not accepted here!"

"I need for your assistance! Our objectives were taken by the Turncoats, and it was imperative to the Empire!" Brutez nodded,

"I see! What assistance that I can offer to you then?" Not for long, both of them were conversed. After the conversation, Brutez ordered,

"Turn the ship to Novus! I have something important to do there!"

* * *

Author's Note: Actually this chapter was intended to be a bonus, that's why this is shorter. We have seen the Accretians in action! I put the Vafers as their foes. I already added another character, Brutez66. They had arrived first, before the other races do. What plan Gungnir have? What will happen with our main characters? Find out at the next chapter 'Blitzkrieg!'


	8. Blitzkrieg! Part I

_Blitzkrieg!_

Part I

01.30 AM

From the far North,

Brood had arrived without anyone detected him. Carefully, he chose the jagged part of the canyon to be his hideout. Once secure, the Hidden Soldier immediately contacted his superiors,

"Break, Bravo Leader! This is Tango, over!" The reply came from the communicator,

"Tango, this is the Bravo Leader! Report at once…" Brood reported,

"Bravo Leader, I've arrived at the least watched part of the Turncoat's lair. I was certain the designated coordinate was safe, over!"

"Stay at your position, Tango. We'll come soon, over!"When the Hidden Soldier killed the communicator, the humming sound heard softly. Within a second, the 4th Armored Division appeared before him. Brood commented sarcastically,

"Perhaps, you should tell when you will teleport here, Colonel…" Novem replied,

"My apology, this is Major's suggestion. He didn't waste time…" Ignoring them, Zephyrus asked the young soldier,

"How is it?" Brood began to explained,

"The lair is tough as nail! They somehow utilize our stealth technology to create the camouflage over their settlement. Not only that, they also possessed a magical detector as well. Perhaps only an Infiltrator who can enter it…" Vernitz grumbled,

"Wonderful, we should send…" Novem's stare immediately silenced the Lieutenant. Zephyr went closer to a small cleft on the rock, in order to watch the entire settlement. He mused,

"Very clever, but this kind of defense would fail to the direct attack…" Novem offered,

"We could use our Catapult MAUs to bombard them…"

The Spiritualist shook his head, "No, too risky! I believe the other race had waited the same chance to enter. The question is…who would start first?"

* * *

Quite far to the East,

Penthesilea and Atalanta managed to track the Turncoat's trail into they arrived at the arc-shaped rock. The Archer reported to Almasyr,

"Their tracks ended here…I am sure they were beyond the rock," To this, Volturi commented,

"If so, why don't we get through?" Almasyr turned to the Black Knight,

"No, it is too dangerous! We don't know how many they are inside…" Alcyone suggested,

"We might use Teiresias' vision to see what behind this rock?" Everyone turned to the Dark Priestess, who merely replied,

"By DECEM's will, I will try my best…"

* * *

02.00 AM

Inside the Turncoat Bellato's quarter,

Maeve listened attentively to Ranskye's explanation about the recent incident. It was clear to her that he told everything he knew. In other side, Maya simply mum. Then the Turncoat commented,

"At the end, both of you don't know what happened…" To this, the officer taunted her,

"And you…do you know?"

"No, but I do have a suspicion…such attack can't be reproduced by one of our races, only our ancient enemy does…" Ranskye looks aghast, when he heard it,

"No…it can't be…" Maya exclaimed in denial,

"But…they had been gone for long time…after the Holymental…" Maeve shrugged her shoulders only,

"That's my suspicion…" She was about to tell further, when her subordinate called,

"Excuse me, Ma'am!" He reported, "The Accre leader Nobuseri want to talk with you. He also demanded the ranger as well…" The female Turncoat sighed,

"About the time…he must be know of your tricks, boy. Would you care to accompany me?"

Ran said, "Do I have a choice?"

Maya asked, "What about me?" The female Turncoat advised,

"Just stay here and be a good girl…" After saying that, Maeve took Ran swiftly and went outside. As the door slide close, Maya stomped his feet angrily.

* * *

Inside another quarter,

In short time, Clytemnestra had learned the forbidden Light Force under Titania's tutelage. The Turncoat Cora spoke her comment,

"Well, I never see someone learnt Force so fast like you…not in my lifetime," The young Spiritualist replied haughtily,

"That's my talent…everyone in House of Ladenus has it…"

Titania merely chuckled, "It seems you are the feisty one…however I warn you to not show what you have learned to everyone else, including your family…"

"Why?" The older Cora said; her tone was full of concern,

"You should know better…long time ago; we were under the Bellato Empire until the use of the Dark Force. Since then our ancestors forbid the practice of the Holy Force. To achieve that, they had created the Inquisitors to purge and root out the heretics. Your bloodline meant nothing before those fanatics," Cly asked again,

"Then why are you teaching these things to me?" Titania instead tapped her forehead,

"Because nobody could stay in darkness forever…I was thinking the same like our ancestor before. But after my defection, my eyes were opened…Mastering Dark and Holy Force are the same like mastering one of them. The key is to keep the harmony…I do believe that DECEM approve such thing…" For a moment, Cly recoiled in fear, saying,

"You want me to believe such lie…"

"Silly girl, you will learn it more…" Then Erzebet came to them. Her face looks unpleasant,

"Yes, what is it, Erzebet?"

The Serial Killer reported, "It seems Nobuseri had requested the ranger to be taken to the Great Hall…"

"What is Maeve's response?"

"She brought the boy…" Titania grinned,

"It sounds interesting…perhaps I should come to see it!" She glanced to the Spiritualist,

"Would you come with me? It seems they would interrogate your friend…"

Cly snorted, "He is not my friend…"

"Whatever. You won't lose anything if watching it…" Then Cly followed them reluctantly.

* * *

02.40 AM

Outside the settlement,

Gungnir sent his squad away, while he instructed Shadx13,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

"Shadx13, I command you to put the IR locator inside the settlement," the cyborg briefed, "The Turncoats was using the stealth technology. Therefore, the locator would help to pinpoint their location. Once discovered, Phalanx Brutez66 would flush them out. Is that clear?"

"Affirmative, Leader!" The Phantom Shadow received the locator and swiftly went toward the settlement. To this, Exvion questioned,

"Leader, I found out your plan was risky. 60% possibility that it could compromise our objectives…" The Destroyer replied,

"The risk is not great than sending our squad directly! The question is… are you against me or with me, Unit E47?" The Scientist decided not to press the matter. Thus it left Gungnir alone.

* * *

03.00 AM

Inside the Great Hall,

Nobuseri and his company, including Smiley had waited inside. They also brought Zero as well. In other side, Titania and her entourage came along with Erzebet and Clytemnestra. The Turncoat Corites took their seats. Not for long, Maeve came with Ranskye and Calico Jack. Without warning, the Turncoat Accretia moved toward the ranger, which Maeve shouted,

"Stay away, Nobuseri! This boy was still under my protection…" Calico Jack moved between them with weapon ready. Nobuseri countered,

"I hope you won't risk the bloodshed in order to protect the boy, Maeve!" the cyborg continued, "In that case, ask him to enter this unit's database or at least, order him! If he refused, I would put the unit into the Melting Plant…" The Turncoat Cora commented,

"Are you so hurrying to find the information about the blast, Nobuseri?" The cracked digital voice responded,

"That's not your concern, Titania! I hope you aren't interfering in this!"

Titania replied, "Anything with technologies isn't my concern…" Then everyone turned to Ranskye who had gulped several time. Even Maeve gestured him to speak. Finally, he said,

"Fine, I will help to retrieve the information from Zero's database…only let him!" Nobuseri stated,

"You have only 3 hours to do so!" Heavy-hearted, the ranger went to the shackled Accretia. Sweat begun to rolled upon his brows.

* * *

08.00 AM

The settlements went alive, despite the tensions inside the Great Hall. The markets were crowded by eager customers. They were so preoccupied that they were failed to notice an interloper amongst them.

Shadx13 had successfully infiltrated the settlement, despite their guarding. He managed to use the unused code, which the Imperial interrogator got from the captured Turncoats. Once inside, its database pondered about the loophole. Yet, the Phantom Shadow had no time to ponder about. It had a mission! Quickly, the unit entered the marketplace and scoured its surrounding undetected. Without anyone noticing, Shadx13 put the IR locator into the bucket of ammunition. Once done, it slipped away…like a phantom.

* * *

08.30 AM

The Turncoat guards were watched the surrounding from their towers. Suddenly, the Bellato called,

"AIM GX-6, my sensor picked something…" His Accretian fellow replied,

"Affirmative, my sensor also reported the same…the strange ping detected inside the settlement!" The Cora amongst them added,

"I shall send our patrol to scour the settlement! Both of you find the source, while I warn our leaders!"

"Yessir!" Immediately, the group went to the marketplace.

* * *

08.35 AM

Nobuseri watched Ranskye, when the news came. Maeve noticed this, and asked,

"What is it?" The cyborg said,

"Just a small disturbance…nothing to concern!" The Turncoat Bellato decided to drop the matter,

* * *

08.40 AM

Above the atmosphere of Novus,

'Freedom' starcraft still orbited on the dark side of Novus in order to avoid the detection. They were prepared to fetch the ground team. Suddenly, the alarm blared. The Captain asked,

"Crews, what is it? Report at once to the bridge!" The helmsman reported,

"Captain, our radar picked something coming out from the Hyperspace above Novus!"

"What is it?" Then the monitor showed the warped space, and then a cruiser came out from the hyperspace. The captain, helmsman and the bridge crews turned pale when they recognized the spacecraft,

"That's…belongs to the Accretian! What are they doing here?" Not for long, the realization dawned inside. The captain turned to one of the operator,

"Contact the ground team through the encoded message! Tell them, the Imperial Cruiser is coming above them!"

"Aye-aye, Sir!"

* * *

09.00

Back to Bellato's surveillance post,

Zephyrus still stared the unseen settlement, while the others waited. Not for long, Novem came and asked,

"What is Major thinking?" The veteran Wizard replied absent-mindedly,

"Old times…I just wonder when this damned war will over,"

The pink-haired female chuckled, "I never thought that you are growing sentimental. We have been fought this war since our ancestors begins…" When she turned around, he saw the scar at her face. It made him pained inside. Realizing that, the Mental Smith said,

"What?" Zephyr answered,

"Your scar…it is reminds me of…" Novem cut his sentence,

"That's the old story, Major. Please, don't remind me again…"

"Since the accident…I wonder if she…" Then she threw her face in disgust,

"You still thought of her after all…" Before the Spiritualist answered, Vernitz ran toward them.

"Major! Ma'am! We have received the encoded message from 'Freedom'! There is an Accretian cruiser on the space; and it had positioned itself above the settlement!"

"What did you say?"

* * *

09.30 AM

Inside the Turncoat settlement,

The Turncoat patrol inside had scoured every corners to find the source of the mysterious ping. They had left no stone unturned until they entered the marketplace. The sensor-carrying Bellato quickly followed the sensor up to the buckets. He called,

"AIM GX-6, help me!" His Accretian fellow obeyed and immediately threw every bucket. Then the cyborg took something beeping at his mechanical hand. The Bellato shouted,

"IR Locator!" he glanced to the nearest man, "Tell our leaders, that our cover had been blown and we're discovered!" Without waiting, the messenger went toward the Great Hall,

* * *

09.50

At Brutez's cruiser,

The drone reported, "Leader, we have located the signal. It came from coordinate 76, 64,89!" The Mercenary steeple its fingers until it gave the order,

"Fire on my command!" About instantly, the armaments inside the cruiser begun to load, awaiting the order. The Ship computer informed,

_Be ready for the orbital bombardment!_ Brutez ordered with a cold, steely voice,

"Fire at will!!" Then the cruiser began to bombard the intended target on the ground.

* * *

10.00 AM

Inside the Great Hall,

Everyone still watched Ranskye hacking into Zero's database when the messenger came. He was about to said,

"Leaders…we're…" At the same time, the huge explosion rocked the entire settlement.

* * *

At the other portion,

Suddenly, Teiresias screamed hysterically and shocked her companions. Alcyone, Atalanta and Penthesilea quickly calmed her. Worried, Almasyr went to them,

"What is it, Priestess? What did you see in your vision?" The Dark Priestess spoke hoarsely,

"I saw blood…chaos…fire…death…beyond the rock. We must get out from here!" Then Volturi spoke,

"Look at the skies!" Everyone turned and saw the glowing projectile down toward the opening. The young warrior managed to whisper,

"By DECEM…" he immediately shouted, "We have to take cover!" Not for long, the entire canyon was shaken by a series of explosion!"

* * *

In another place,

The Accretian squad watched the conflagration impassively, especially GungnirT11. Exvion reported,

"My sensor detected the stealth field had gone down due to the bombardment. Yet, the force field still stands for five hours. This may delay Brutez's reinforcement to land…" The Commander responded,

"But it was enough for us to enter…Accretia, prepare your weapons!"

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, the Accretian had made their first move! What will happen to Ranskye, Zero and Clytemnestra after the settlement was bombarded? What would the other races do? Find the answers at the second part!


	9. Blitzkrieg! Part II

_Blitzkrieg!_

Part II

09.55 AM

At the Turncoat Settlement,

AIM GX-6 still held the IR locator. The skies above it suddenly brightened…the blast instantly targeted the locator, and hit the target. First, the force field stood the barrage. Slow but sure, the barrier yielded under extreme bombardment, and broke inside. The blast focused upon the locator and,

At the same those blasts incinerated the poor Accretia. The following explosion created the flame. Chaos reigned inside the settlement. Everyone was panicked. The fire quickly ravaged the compounds, before move to another. The situation was completely uncontrollable.

* * *

10.05 AM

Inside the Great Hall,

The hall was in disarray and filled with dust, yet Titania sat calmly. Maeve also showed the same expression, while Ranskye and Clytemnestra look nervous. The Ranger took cover beside Zero. Nobuseri and its comrades didn't move at all. The reason why the Turncoats were so calm…they were protected by a magical barrier summoned by Titania and Maeve. The female Turncoat Cora spoke,

"Lucky, I was able to summon the barrier! Thanks to you, Maeve!" The Bellato grinned,

"Your welcome!" She glanced to the rogue cyborg, "What do you think of that, Nobuseri?"

"No comment now…this is irrelevant now!" Then Nobuseri turned to its Scientist, "What is the situation now?" The nearest Accretia replied,

"Not good! The Imperial cruiser had discovered us…the bombardment has destroyed our defense system and life support. Suggestion: evacuate within five hours!" The Turncoat Bellato responded,

"In that case, we must prepare it quickly!" Titania added, while rising up,

"I am agreeing with you; we must depart from here and rendezvous at the designated place immediately!" She turned to the female Serial Killer,

"Erzebet, prepare everything!" Maeve ordered,

"Calico Jack, tell everyone to evacuate!" Meanwhile, Nobuseri barked,

"Unit Smiley, come with me!" Without wasting time, the Turncoats began to left the hall until someone called,

"Wait, how about us?" Everyone turned to Ranskye, Clytemnestra and the still-inert Zero0X.

Maeve answered, "All of you free now; you can go…" The female Spiritualist countered,

"Not so fast, what will happen to us?"

Titania smiled, "It is up to you now," Staring those Turncoats, Ranskye shouted angrily,

"That is? You are done with us? Do you have any concern to us when the Imperial found us?" To this, Nobuseri said,

"You are no longer useful to us now…you can go as you like! Unit 0X, active!" Instantly, the inert Accretia activated…

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Restarting…**

**Rerouting power sources…**

**0…20%…50%…70%…90%…100%Complete!**

**Primary Database recovered**

**Secondary Database recovered**

**Modifications recovered**

**Download Combat Procedures**

**All systems activated…**

Static that filled Zero's field of vision instantly replaced with a clearer one. Faces of Ranskye and Clytemnestra greeted it.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing situation…**

**Primary Subject: Ranskye of Bellato…FRIENDLY**

**Secondary Subject: Clytemnestra of Cora…FRIENDLY**

**Appropriate Action: PROTECT RANSKYE OF BELLATO AND CLYTEMNESTRA OF CORA WITH ALL COST.**

Ranskye asked, "Zero, are you okay?" Instead, the cyborg asked back,

"Ranskye…Clytemnestra, are you alright?" The Cora replied,

"It seems the tin can was intact…" When they turned, the Turncoats had vanished.

"Those cowards…" The ranger stopped her,

"Nevermind of them, we should go from here…" Together, they left the destroyed hall.

* * *

Inside Maeve's compound,

When the earth shook, Maya crouched to avoid the rubble and debris. After the shaking was over, she saw an opening. Not wasting time, she went out.

* * *

For the Corites,

Huge smoke came out from the burned settlement. That didn't escape from Volturi's attention.

"It seems the infidels were burnt into crisps…however I found out that was too merciful for them. It is my duty to give the just punishment under my authority as an Inquisitor!" To this, Almasyr asked,

"Where are you going?"

"I won't wait here…I will go inside!" The warrior quickly stopped him,

"You can't! It is too dangerous, beside Priestess Teiresias don't feel well…" the Black Knight brushed him,

"Do you want to save your fiancée or not? I won't waste my time with you…" Volturi immediately went off with Elmyra.

"Dang, his attitude might kill him someday!" Penthesilea cursed, "Almasyr, you are staying here with Priestess! Atalanta and I will follow him; hopefully we'll find her…"

The youth protested, "I should accompany you…" To his surprise, the female Hunter said sternly,

"No! You and Alcyone stay here until Teiresias can go out…" Then she turned to the Archer, "Atalanta, let's go!" Atalanta nodded and they departed, leaving Almasyr, Alcyone and Teiresias.

* * *

Back on the space,

Brutez66 went to another room where the drop hatches were lined. The Mercenary turned to its second-in-command,

"Grudge DX, you are in charge of the command ship. Make sure that nobody escape, or else, you will be at the Melting Plant next morning!" Grudge replied,

"Affirmative, Leader! Your order shall be carried!" The cyborg and its soldiers entered the hatches, which automatically closed."

* * *

Few moments later,

The drop pods immediately launched to the ground with the high speed…

* * *

Back to the ground,

The Bellato squad saw the incoming pods. Zephyr muttered,

"Cursed! The tin cans have sent their ground force!"

Novem asked, "What shall we do, Major? If we had our MAUs here…" The wizard quickly turned to Brood,

"Corporal, I want you to go into the settlement now and find our objectives!"

Brood replied, "Yes, Sir!" The Mental Smith added,

"Corporal, take Nelysa with you! She can help you…" The female Chandra quickly joined the Hidden Soldier. As they disappeared, Zephyr whispered,

_I hope they aren't late…_

* * *

In other place,

Another explosion shattered the rocky wall nearby. Then Gruudx76 and Tri-EdgeX8 came out from the opening; each bore the launcher. As Gungnir inspected, Shadx13 reported,

"Leader, the bombardment has opened the way. It seems the Turncoats were falling back.

Phalanx Brutez also led the reinforcement to aid us!"

"Excellent," the Destroyer commented, " Invictus, lead the units to fan the surroundings. Our objective is to find the primary one; the Turncoats will be our secondary objective!"

"Affirmative, Leader!" The Gladius immediately led the others, while Gungnir stayed behind with Exvion. The cyborg asked,

"Have you found our target's whereabouts, Unit E47?"

The Engineer replied, "Negative, so far there were no signs of them!"

"Nevermind, we will find them sooner!"

* * *

Meanwhile,

The Turncoats had evacuated themselves through the secret tunnel. The Leaders stood to oversee the evacuation until Titania quipped,

"He won't be pleased to hear this…"Maeve turned,

"You mean Lord Blackside?" There was a tone of wariness in her voice, "Yes…it is true!"

"It doesn't matter!" Nobuseri interjected, "Lord Blackside might suspect something behind the huge explosion…" Before the cyborg continued, Calico Jack called,

"Leader, the enemy advance team had spotted us…"

Maeve ordered, "Jack, deal with them with impunity! Do not leave them alive!"

The Serial Killer licked her lips maliciously, "Yes, Ma'am!" Then she vanished behind the smoke. Watching her, the Turncoat Cora asked,

"Shall I send Erzebet to aid her?" The Bellato nodded her head. Instantly, Erzebet joined her Bellato counterpart. Seeing that, Smiley asked,

"Leader, can I play with them too?" Nobuseri replied,

"Stay here, Unit Smiley! This is no time to play!"

* * *

Few moments later

Amidst the smoke and chaos, Volturi walked with ease like someone enjoy sight-seeing. The panicked people ignored him. Not for long, he met his first quarry…the white-haired Cora before him.

"I assume you are a Turncoat…"he said to her.

"Yes, I am!" Erzebet mocked, "Unfortunately, I was not in good mood to deal with you…"

"I see…" the Black Knight replied calmly, "Are you ready to accept the judgment? Repent or be judged!" The Cora Serial Killer instantly threw a flurry of throwing knives to her target. Yet, Volturi stood still while muttering,

_"Barricade…"_ Instantly, those knives impacted with unseen barrier around the Inquisitor. Erzebet stormed toward him, and ready to cleave his skull. Instead, her attack hit an empty space. To her shock, a cold steel impaled through her ribcage, and…Volturi had stood behind her, while holding his katana.

"You…bastard…you use illusions…" she cursed. The Black Knight whispered,

"Save your breath, traitor…while waiting you to die, I will relish it," With that, he licked her blood on his handsome face.

* * *

At the other direction,

Calico Jack was ready to intercept the incoming enemy. She could hear them,

"Leader, we spotted the living here…"

"Good, just leave me to sport with them!" As the smoke receded, it revealed the handful of Accretia with the red-armored one as their leader. To this, the Serial Killer gave a deranged smile,

"WeLL, So MaNy AbOmiNatiONs HeRe…I tHinK ThiS WoN'T be EnOuGh…"

The red Mercenary moved forward, "Calico Jack recognized…your reputation had preceded you. Beside, you have killed many Empire's best warriors. This can't be allowed to continue…"

"YoU aRe WrOnG! I will CoNtinUe tHis UnTil YoUr EmPeRor DoWn…"

To this, Brutez66 said, "Then it is up to me as the defender of the Empire to finish you…" Instinctively, the other cyborgs gave them berth. The Mercenary pulled a mace,

"I hope you can entertain me than the last one…"

Calico Jack snarled like a beast, "DiE, AbOmiNaTiOn!" They charged each other…

* * *

At the secluded place,

The Turncoats had reached the safe place. Then Titania asked Maeve,

"Are you not worrying your underling?" The Turncoat Bellato answered,

"No need! Though she's gone, we could easily clone her again…and again. In other words, Jack was expendable…"

Titania whistled in amusement, "That's cold…but everything is fair in war,"

"She and Erzebet would delay them…" When they left the place with Nobuseri and the others, an explosion rocked and buried the entrance…

* * *

Back to the abandoned Settlement,

Ranskye, Clytemnestra and Zero0X surveyed the surrounding. It seemed bleak. The Cora asked,

"Now what?" The young ranger answered,

"We have to find the nearest entrance…the problem is I don't know which way…"

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing situation…**

Zero suggested, "Perhaps, we should go to the East, since I noted the Turncoat also going the other way…" Clytemnestra stared warily,

"Are you sure?" Irritated, Ran shouted,

"Do you have any better idea?" She shrugged her shoulder. Then they went to East…

* * *

On the other hand,

Maya clamped her mouth tightly, as she saw the grotesque event from the secluded place. She saw Volturi threw the dead body of Erzebet unceremoniously. The Serial Killer was covered with blood from the stab wound to the feet. Then Elymra reported to him,

"Milord, I sense the Accretia had filled the place…shall we continue our search of Princess?"

The Black Knight said, "Perhaps, we should retreat first. Pity, I could only redeem this traitor's soul…anyway, it was better than nothing. The next one will be worse than this!" The Chandra was kept silent until someone held her from behind. She tried to struggle, but someone whispered,

"Be quiet! We are your friends!" After the Corites left, she turned and saw Brood and Nelysa,

"Thank Force! I thought you are the Accretians…" The Hidden Soldier explained,

"We're sent to retrieve the survivor from the explosion. Are you alone?"

"No, Ranskye is with me!" Nelysa added,

"Then we should find him fast, before the Accretian does…"

* * *

Ranskye and the others tried to found the entrance, but the entrance was blocked. At the same time, the Accretians were closing by. He realized that there was no escape. Silently, he took his composite bow and said,

"Clytemnestra! Zero! It is nice to know you, but now we have to fight to the end!"

The Cora replied, "At least, I can die with honor! By this, DECEM would bless me!" She lifted her staff in defiance. However, Zero was silent. It could hear the command from the nearby Accretians.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing situation…**

**Combat configurations downloaded**

**Check armaments… **

**Primary Armaments: Beam Saber…ACTIVE**

**Secondary Armaments: Shadow Protector…ACTIVE**

**Auxiliary Armaments: 14-inch Throwing Knives sets… ACTIVE**

**Reviewing Accretian Doctrine…**

"**The Corites and the Bellato are the Empire's enemies…"**

**Primary Subject: Ranskye of Bellato…HOSTILE**

**Secondary Subject: Clytemnestra of Cora…HOSTILE**

**Appropriate Action: …SELF-PRESERVATION**

* * *

When the smoke receded, the Accretians begun to converge at their place. Ran could see them all; the white-armored and the red-armored. He wouldn't able to take all of them, but with Cly and Zero, he might take some of them. He called,

"Cly, be ready…" The Bellato turned back and shocked to find…Zero had held the throwing knife an inch from Clytemnestra's throat. It also held her mouth closed. The Cora looks terrified. Then the cyborg spoke icily to him,

"Put down your weapon, Bellato…or the girl will die!"

* * *

Author's Note: At last, the cyborg's true colors was revealed. We also see Volturi and the Serial Killers in action. I apologize if the story was too short. How do Almasyr and Zephyrus deal with this unexpected change? Wait the next chapter 'The Desperate Gambit'.


	10. The Desperate Gambit

The Desperate Gambit

For a moment, Ranskye's world crumbled. He couldn't believe that Zero whom he had reprogrammed could turn against him in time like this. He _almost_ trusted the cyborg. Refusing to believe, the young Bellato called,

"Unit 0x, are you…certain with…that? Is…your circuit…breaks?"

* * *

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing…**

**Primary Target: Ranskye of Bellato**

**Increased Heart Beat**

**Decreasing Voice Tone**

**Analysis: a. Uncertainity and fear**

** b. Deception**

**Appropriate Response…**

Zero commanded, "I order you to drop your weapon or she died…I won't repeat myself, Bellato!" Clytemnestra struggled very hard, but the Accretian Warror won't budge. It nudged her gently to remind who the boss is. Ranskye shouted,

"How could you return to the original program? I thought I had rewritten all of them…" Had Zero a human, it might laughed. The cyborg answered,

"Your inquisitiveness is amazing, Bellato! You are rewriting the program, but not all of them. The Imperial Doctrine still intact inside my database. No more back talk, Bellato!" Suddenly, the Cora pulled herself and screamed,

"Destroy him, Ranskye! Destroy the abomination! Never mind of me! Save yourself! I would gladly…" Her sentences were cut as Zero choked her slightly. The creature of steel taunted,

" Logically, you won't kill her just for saving yourself…or would you?" The ranger was unsure,

"Time is short, Bellato…" Ranskye was confused; he was unable to decide. He couldn't sacrifice her. Then some thought popped,

_What is he thinking? She was a Cora…his sworn enemy! Why should he care of her?_ He lifted his composite bow level to the eyes. Zero was agitated to see such gesture,

Yet, the previous events were replayed inside the ranger's mind. In his eyes, Clytemnestra wasn't his enemy; she is his friends now…and he can't kill a friend. He lowered his bow with a defeated look.

* * *

Clytemnestra shocked to see Ranskye's attitude. Then he spoke,

"I can't do this…I won't harm you, Cly…" The Cora's countenance fell down. Suddenly, the ranger pushed down by…the white-armored Destroyer. Cly shouted desperately,

"Ran!" As for Zero, it noticed its kinds appeared one-by-one,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing situations…**

**Recognizing Energy Signature…**

**Friendly present: 12**

**Well-Armed…according to the Imperial Standard**

**Primary Subject: Accretia Destroyer…searching**

**Result: GungnirT11**

**Rank: Centurion**

**Secondary Subject: Accretia Gladius…searching**

**Result: InvictusR46**

**Third Subject: Accretia Scientist…searching**

**Result: Unidentified…confidential…**

"Well done, Unit0X," Gungnir complimented, "We thought you had gone rogue," Recognizing its rank and the register number, Zero replied,

"This is a diversionary tactic, Centurion T11. I simply pretend to be hacked and then join them…"

"Excellent tactic, I must say," Exvion chimed, "And you also bring the best specimen…" The Destroyer quickly said,

"Stay your hand, Unit E47! We shall taking care the prisoners according to the Imperial Code," Then Gruud, Tri-Edge, Shadx and lastly, Brutez joined them. The Mercenary still held the blood-drenched mace. It asked,

"How is the mission, Centurio?" Gungnir answered,

"The mission is accomplished 100%. Not only we retrieved Unit0X, we also caught its fellow survivors. Surely, the Tribune would be pleased with this…" Gruud took the ranger from the ground, while Clytemnestra was taken by Tri-Edge and one of Brutez's drones. Ran struggled, though he knew that he was no match for the Accretians. Defiant to the end, he inquired,

"What are you going to do with us?" The high-ranked Accretians turned to him. It was Gungnir who answered,

"You will be interrogated extensively about everything…your cooperation is expected,"

Cly spat, "What if we won't cooperate?" Brutez interjected,

"Then our scientists will find a way to make you cooperate. They have their ways…am I right, Unit E47?" The Scientist cyborg just nodded. Ranskye had heard the reputation of Accretian Scientists; they were the earnest student of knowledge but without any human ethics. Their inhuman acts sometimes were so unspeakable, even in the Accretian society. To this, Gungnir ordered,

"Enough! Take them! We will go to the extraction point…" Gruud and Tri-Edge immediately herded the Bellato and the Cora away from the destroyed settlement.

* * *

From the secluded place, Maya, Nelysa and Brood watched everything. Noticing the other Chandra twitched, the Hidden Soldier grabbed Maya's arm, asking,

"Where are you going?" Maya pulled her arm, as she answered curtly,

"Is it oblivious? I want to save Ranskye!" The younger Chandra warned,

"Too dangerous! They were outnumbered us…the best thing is to return to our camp and consult Major!"

Maya tried to protest, "But they will…" Brood interjected,

"Our camp is nearby; this won't take a time, Ma'am!" Eventually, the Chandra relented. Few hours later, everything was silent. To this, Brood said,

"Coast is clear…let's go!" The Bellatos immediately scram from their hideout…only to confront Volturi and Elmyra. The Hidden Soldier instinctively lifted his weapons, while Maya and Nelysa took defensive stance. Instead, the Inquisitor commented,

"Well…I know there must be some rats here after the rest gone,"

Brood snarled, "You are the same; your kin was taken by the Accretians but you didn't do anything to help her…" Volturi licked his lips,

"She wasn't my concern…my objective is to destroy infidels like you!"

"You are welcome to try then!" The Black Knight glanced to the female Cora. Lifting her staff and make gestures, she eventually shouted,

"Paimon, come forth!" On the ground, there was the Holy Alliance sigil and the red-armored warrior with a huge broadsword came out from the ground. To this, Maya whispered,

"Summoner…" Even so, the Paimon won't attack them until ordered to do so. Volturi nodded,

"This is so easy…" Suddenly, someone replied scathingly,

"Easy to crush your head…" Everyone turned to the direction, and saw Zephyr pointing his staff to the Inquisitor. Novem, Vernitz and Armbold also followed and they were holding their weapons.

"Don't twitch a muscle, Cora!" The wizard warned, "Or I love to reduce you into a bloody pulp,"

"Zephyrus…Flame of Freedom," Volturi muttered unpleasantly, "You really taking a risk, by threatening me before the summoned Paimon," Zephyr countered,

"The lapdog won't bite, as long as you take its master by the leash…your entourage is hesitant," he continued, "It is an honor for me to remember by the Inquisitor…"

The Black Knight hissed, "You, like the rest of your people are the reproach to DECEM. I made everyone prominent to be my particular interests. Probably, I would take your head off someday…"

"Then why should I let it happen?" Before the wizard acted, another voice shouted,

"Stay at where you are! If not, I will start to shoot indiscriminately!" From the smoke, Penthesilea and Atalanta appeared; they pointed the weapons toward the foes. Brood turned his rifle toward the incoming Cora Huntress. Novem commented,

"Now who will shoot who? You shot us first; you will kill your friends first…" Penthesilea barked,

"Do you think I care of this scumbag?" Volture looks offended, yet she continued,

"I simply kill all of you here, and then save Clytemnestra…" Vernitz mocked,

"Go on, and you will die like the rest of us…" Atalanta's hands were twitching to let the arrow off. For a moment, they were locked in a Mexican standoff. Nobody likes to draw the first blood. Frustrated, Maya blew off,

"Could we forget this thing for a moment? Ran and…the Cora were under the Accretian's grasp! We have to rescue them!" Zephyr replied,

"Yes, after I finish them all…"

Penthesilea added, "Be my guest then!" Not for long, a melodious voice called,

"What is going on here?" The warring parties turned around and saw…Teiresias with Alcyone and Almasyr. Everyone responded differently. Volturi gritted his teeth, while Zephyr was speechless and Novem looks displeased. The Dark Priest continued,

"And I heard the familiar voices around here…is that you, Zephyr? And Novem?" Slightly lowering his combat staff, the wizard replied,

"It seems you are alright, Teiresias…" The Mental Smith joined,

"We are fine, thank you…" she stopped, " Your eyes…"

Teiresias explained, "I lose my sight, but I don't regret it. DECEM grants me understanding beyond the mere sight. It was the blessing that we were survived during the disastrous night," Novem didn't answer as she caressed the scar on her right cheek. Zephyr said,

"It was my fault then…I wish," The Cora stopped him,

"Nobody is blamed here. We're in the battle…" Volturi quickly stopped,

"Sorry for interrupting here, but we're on the battle!" Then Teiresias said sternly,

"You are right! ISIS, came forth!" Instantly, the female avatar with a wheeled machine appeared behind the Dark Priest. The Bellatos quickly take their position, as they knew when a Cora summoned ISIS that would mean fight to death! However, Maya pleaded,

"Stop this! We might be enemies, but we have to help our friends from the Accretian's clutches! Please stop this!" Teiresias glanced,

"Why are you pleading to us, your enemies?" The Chandra said,

"Because your kind was with my friend…I thought it was easy to reason with you, than with the tin-cans," Volturi added, as he glanced to Almasyr

"Yes, it seems your girlfriend was taken by the Accretian…"

Almasyr shocked, "Clytemnestra? Why don't you help her?" Volturi gave an excuse,

"Those abominations were too many; not to mention that they brought a Warder with them!" The Warrior looks distraught. Then Zephyr spoke,

"Look, it seems we have the same objective here! You want to help your friends, and so are we! Probably, it was better to have a ceasefire here until we can help our respective peoples," The Black Knight mocked,

"Ridiculous, why should we trust you?" The wizard hissed,

"I don't talk with you! I talk with Priestess Teiresias! You know that it is better to save the lives than taking it! If you want to kill us here, that's fine! But you know well that it won't work to face the Accretians head-on, especially with the Warder!" The Dark Priest was silent, and she turned to the warrior,

"It is up to you, Leader…" Penthesilea added,

"I simply follow the leader!"

Almasyr was confused; with their strengths they could save Clytemnestra. However, that was uncertain.` Braving the risks, he asked,

"Do you promise to not attacking us, while attempting to save Clytemnestra? Do you promise with your honor?" Zephyr answered,

"I promise with my honor! That I won't attack you during the ceasefire!"

"That will be enough! Priestess! Penthesilea! Alcyone! Atalanta!" Instantly, the rest lowered their guards. To this, Volturi moaned,

"You must be losing your mind to make a ceasefire with our sworn enemies!" The Warrior retaliated,

"Our objective is simply to save Clytemnestra! Our war can be continued in other place…" he said, "If you don't like it, go as you like!" He turned to the Bellatos,

"I will endure this just for Cly's sake. Tell me where the Accretians are going…" Brood glanced to his superiors, who merely nodded. He explained,

"They are going to West…they say that there is an extraction point then…"

"Thanks! You hear it, Penthesilea?" The Stealer nodded,

"I will track them immediately…" With that, the Corites withdrew. Teiresias simply gave a sidelong glance toward Zephyr and Novem. Not for long, Maya asked,

"Now what?" The wizard simply said,

"Now follow them and help your friend…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** For a moment, the hostilities between the Corites and the Bellateans were set aside. Ranskye and Clytemnestra were betrayed by Zero or is that so? Just wait the attempt of free them on the next chapter, "The Deadly Game That Ever Played"


	11. The Deadly Game That Ever Played

The Deadly Game

(That Ever Played)

At the Accretian's base camp,

The Accretians were prepared the camp. Every unit was carrying their purposes, including Zero0X. ExvionE47 repaired them, and replaced their armors. Gruudx13 and Tri-Edge contacted the homeworld. Brutez66 and GungnirT11 exchanged informations. At the mean time, Ranskye and Clytemnestra were tied back to back. The Cora snorted,

"Do you think what they will do to us?" The ranger replied resignedly,

"I prefer to not think about it…" Sighing, the girl asked again,

"Why do you not shot me? You can do that and save yourself…"

Ran answered, "I don't shoot a friend…I won't do that," Hearing that, Cly chuckled,

"Friend…I never imagine to hear that word from a Bellato," The Bellato turned,

"Whatever you say! At least, I don't regret it!" They were silent momentarily until she confessed,

"I think I like you, Ran…" The young Bellato's face instantly blushed red. He asked,

"I…I thought you…hate me…"

"I _was_," she continued, "But you do everything for me, even though you and I were enemies. You even sacrificed yourself for me. You care of me. Since our lives might be ended here, I decide to tell my feelings to you, Ran," Bowing his head, Ran said,

"Uh, then I stand corrected. I apologize to call you badly before…" The Spiritualist smiled,

"Apology accepted. No harm done." Ran continued,

"One more thing…I think you are very beautiful, Clytemnestra." Now it was the Cora's turn to blush. She continued to hear him,

"I will remember the moment we have meet…I like you too, Cly!" She merely nodded,

"Thank you, Ranskye. I appreciate it…"

* * *

Meanwhile,

Gungnir asked Brutez;

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

"Why it took so long to teleport us?" The Mercenary/Warder replied,

"I have received the report that the portal at HQ was malfunctioning. Admin Unit 001B said that it would be repaired…"

"For how long?"

"About 15 hours…" Not for long, the newly-armored Zero inquired,

"Can we use the Dementors' return gate?" To this, Exvion answered,

"The risk is too great. Our loads were greater than the capacity of the Return Gate. Overloading it can be dangerous," Gungnir's CPU buzzed momentarily until the cyborg stated,

"In that case, we will wait until the reparation is finished. Unit x13 was preparing the defense perimeter to ensure no attempt to free the hostages."

Brutez added, "I'd assigned my drones to aid Unit x13 in establishing the perimeter," Then the Accretia commander turned to his other subordinates,

"Unit R46! Unit x76! Keep watching the hostages!" Invictus and Gruud nodded

"Unit X8, continue to monitor the communications!"

* * *

Few miles from the base camp,

Shadx13 scouted the perimeter along with two Brutez's drones. So far, its sensors didn't pick anything suspicious. But, something still ticked inside its CPU. Suddenly,

"Ka-chink!" The cyborg turned to the direction of the noise, and saw one of the drones fell lifelessly. The Phantom Shadow quickly gestured to the other drone to take cover. The cyborg did the same thing as well. From the protected position, Shadx began to scan the surrounding. None found. Then it decided to upgrade its vision into IR. Still, nothing to be seen. The Scout theorized the attacker must be the same class. Then it made the secret transmission to the drone, before coming out slowly from the hiding place. It called,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

"Whoever you are, come out! Let's talk face-to-face…" There was no answer. The cyborg continued,

"As a fellow warrior, I, Shadx13 ask to talk first…" Not for long, a feminine, slender figure came out from the opposite direction, brandishing the assault rifle. She said,

"A tin can like you, have senses to talk with me. I give you the credit for that," she smirked,

"Now, talk! Our time is short!"

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing situations…**

**Identification from the Imperial Database**

**Primary Target: Corite Hunter…searching**

**Result: Penthesilea Dorona**

**Class: Ranger**

**Sub Class: Hunter-Stealer**

**Status: Wanted for the sabotage of Elan supply base**

**Appropriate Action: Distraction**

Shadx13 remarked, "You are Penthesilea Dorona who called as Shadow of Elan…" With sneering smile, Penthesilea returned,

"And you are Shadx13, one of the Accretian covert ops…you are infamous after the assassination of Elder Durante. It wasn't easily forgotten," The Accretian Scout nodded,

"I just carry out the duty. My program is to eliminate any threats for the empire…"

* * *

In other hand,

Zero went toward the hostages.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing situations…**

**Primary Subject: Ranskye of Bellato**

**Secondary Subject: Clytemnestra of Cora**

The cyborg asked, "How is your well-being?" The only response it receives was a spit from Clytemnestra. The Warrior wiped the saliva from its armor, while continuing,

"My database conclude that was sign of hostility," Ranskye said sarcastically,

"Those who were betrayed by their friends would do that. I was wrong to trust you," Zero said,

"Your trust is misplaced. What do you expect by hacking and rewrite my database? So that I can be your slave?" The young ranger stared the cyborg evenly,

"I just want you to be my friend…that's all. Are you always carrying the program inside you?"

"That's the Imperial's way; I was programmed to obey and destroy you. I can't become your friend," Ran continued,

"Your body is metal, but I don't believe that they could wipe every emotion inside your organic brain…"

Cly cut them, "Ran, don't waste time to speak with this beast! He has no honor! He won't understand the meaning of friendship. The Accretians don't recognize it…" The Gladius retorted,

"We know the meaning of honor…that's virtue of the Accretia!" The ranger said,

"Then why are you betraying us? You claim that you know honor…but you did the opposite. The honorable warrior won't give his friends to their enemies. What for? Try to find the deeper meaning inside your program. I think I added it," Zero looks confused,

"Honor is to obey the Emperor…to sacrifice for the comrade…" Then the Scientist came,

"Unit 0x, Commander called you for further investigations about the explosion…why are you talking with the prisoners?"

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing situations…**

**Appropriate Response:…**

The warrior answered, "I just try to match their information…further inquires," ExvionE47 mused, until it said,

"Acceptable! Go ahead…" As they left, Cly asked, "What is happening?"

Ranskye wondered, "Perhaps…my program isn't completely failed…"

* * *

While walking, Zero0x processed the conversation,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing…**

**Ranskye's Voice Pattern: Try to find the deeper meaning inside your program. I think I added it,**

**Reviewing Accretian Doctrine…**

"**Honor defined as obedience to the Empire…to protect and sacrifice for the comrades**

**[Additional] Honor outweighs obedience whenever the action contradicts the means. **

"**Abandoning the comrade is not honorable"**

The Gladius was silent; it had done something horrible. To protect itself, it did something dishonorable…it had given the comrades to its superior. Zero glanced to the prisoners.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Previous Objective: PROTECT RANSKYE OF BELLATO AND CLYTEMNESTRA OF CORA WITH ALL COST.**

**Calculating…**

Zero now realized that it must do something; it must undo what it did!

* * *

Return to Penthesilea and Shadx13,

The cyborg said, "In other hand, you are just a scoundrel and scavenger! Even your kinds didn't appreciate you, despite your services," The female Hunter smirked,

"I won't deny that. I might be a thief, but what differentiate you and me is honor!"

Shadx13 continued, but the mocking tone was evident behind his digitized voice, "What is an honor for a thief?" Penthesilea laughed,

"Hah, the scrap metal like you doesn't understand such thing! Speaking of honor, I had guessed that you already instructed your ilk to snipe me as we talk…however, I have taken a precaution…" The Accretian Scout turned to the drone that had fell dead with arrow sticking from its singular eye. The cyborg glanced back, saying monotonously,

"It just a little setback…I can remedy that," The female Cora replied,

"In that case, we are going to settle this with old ways!" Simultaneously, both opponents clicked their weapons and drew the first shoot. They continued their gun-fighting, while take cover at the nearest boulder. Shadx13 tried to contact the base camp; instead the static filled its communication receiver. The Cora must be using magic to interfere…

* * *

Back to the base camp,

Gungnir went to Tri-Edge; the ranger had been trying to contact the cruiser. The commander asked,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

"What is the status? Is there any report from unit x13?" The cyborg replied,

"Negative, Leader! There is no report from unit x13! Somehow the static had filled our communication link," Invictus added,

"This is unlike unit x13. It always report promptly…there must be something happened," The Mercenary/Warder continued,

"I will send other drones to check unit x13. If necessary, I will go there myself!" Gungnir quickly stopped him,

"That won't be necessary, Phalanx! Your presence is needed here! Unit x76!"

Gruud responded, "Yes, Leader?" The commander explained,

"You will accompany the drones to ascertain why unit x13 failed to report. Is that clear?"

"Affirmative," The ranger instantly deployed his Roburite Shooter. Brutez gestured to the drones to follow Gruud. Then Invictus asked,

"Unit R46 requested permission to accompany unit x76!"

Gungnir replied, "Permission granted, unit R46!" The cyborgs immediately left the base, leaving Gungnir, Tri-Edge, Brutez, Zero, Ranskye, Clytemnestra, Exvion and several drones behind.

* * *

At the perimeter,

The Cora and the Accretia still locked in a deadly cat-and-mouse game. Penthesilea coordinated two-pronged attack with Atalanta through mental link, something the Accretia not understood. She contacted,

_Atalanta, do you see the Accretia?_ The Archer replied,

_No, sis! The cyborg somehow had vanished…_ Gritting her teeth, the Cora Hunter said,

_Keep watching…I don't believe it had returned to the base. We've blocked its communication already…_

_Understood, sister!_ Slowly, Penthesilea came out from her Dark Shroud and treaded warily at the terrain. As expected, there were no signs from Shadx13. Yet, she didn't buy it. Activating detection skill, she walked carefully and then a smile crept to her face. She saw several traps scattered around her. Pulling an explosive fuse, the female Hunter put it on the ground and immediately defused all the traps.

However, her satisfaction was short-lived as she heard the warning inside her head,

_Sister, look out! He's behind…_ Penthesilea turned back with gasp, as the suddenly-apeared Shadx13 threw throwing knives toward her. Instinctively, she evaded the attacks. The cyborg clicked its weapon and discharged its contents toward the hunter who flew several steps. Her body was unmoved.

"Sister…" Atalanta screamed within,

* * *

At the base camp,

After the departure of Invictus and Gruud, Gungnir continued to watch the perimeter outside. It didn't detect anything suspicious, until an explosion in the midst of the camp rocked. Brutez quickly pulled its mace, and Exvion joined them. The Destroyer detected something,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing situations…**

**Recognizing Energy Signature…**

**Hostile present: 3 + 3 MAU**

**Well-Armed…**

**Primary Objective: Golden MAU**

…**Bellato Federation Army**

**Appropriate Action: EXTREME PREJUDICE**

"We have been attacked here! Activate the defensive procedures!" Exvion and Tri-Edge went into Ranger mode, and prepared their Launcher. Zero also pulled its latest weapons, Soul Returnee's Twin Blade. It was given by Brutez to upgrade its weapons. Gungnir glanced to the Gladius,

"Unit 0x, your order is to protect the hostage! They are important for the Empire!"

"Affirmative, Leader!" The Accretians were ready to brace the attack, as the MAUs charging the Guard Towers

* * *

Meanwhile, at the perimeter

Shadx13 turned to exult its victory; he scanned the unmoving Penthesilea. There were no vital signs from her body. Even the IR scan failed to detect the body heat. To be sure, it would checked by itself. The cyborg went closer with wariness around the body. Blood splattered. Shadx was sure; there was no Cora who could survive from the blank-close shot of the Plasma Gun. Even so, the scanner still noted there was no sign of life from her. It must be inspected closer! As the Scout bowed to inspect, Penthesilea's eyes suddenly opened. Before it could react, the female Cora Stealer rose and stabbed the cyborg with a large two-handed sword. The weapon broke Shadx's chest panel and protruded through the back. Sparkles showered. In the death throes, Shadx asked,

"Why…it is illogical…" Penthesilea smiled coldly,

"That's my ability…Feign Death. It was so convincing until you fell to it. Your scanner isn't able to tell whether I die or alive. Sorry, but everything is fair in battle…" The Phantom Shadow fell inert to the ground. At the same time, she fell down onto her back and tried to remember all the training she had received. The wound wasn't so light, but it was worth of this. As she tried to breathe, she turned and saw the Plasma Gun directed to her head,

"Die," Shadx13 said,

There was a loud clank, as the cyborg's brain case exploded,

"Adequate," Brood said and puffed his weapon. The Bellato's presence startled Penthesilea,

"What are you doing here?" The Hidden Soldier replied,

"The order now is to not attack you…" Atalanta came and was ready to shot her arrow, but the Cora Hunter shouted,

"Stop!" Atalanta hesitated, but she decided to follow. Lifting herself, Penthesilea stared the young Bellato, asking,

"If you are here, then the others also…where are they now?"

"They were attacking the scrap metals' base camp!"

* * *

At the opposing side,

The Red, Black and Gold MAUs were ran side-by-side. From her cockpit, Novem commanded,

"Bravo Beta! Alright, guys! I will storm the camp head-along. Vernitz will take out the towers at the West, while Arnel take at the East! Is that clear, guys?" Vernitz replied,

"Roger that, Bravo Leader!"

Arnel added, "I follow you, Bravo Leader!" Then those MAUs split to their respective directions. Outside, Zephyr was hanging at the MAU for his dear life. The Mental Smith shouted,

"Brace yourself, Major! This will be hurt!" With that the Gold MAU speeded directly toward the base camp.

* * *

The Accretians stood impassively, as the MAU continued its path toward them. Gungnir commanded,

"Units, enter to the Siege Mode!" Automatically, Exvion and Tri-Edge entered the Siege Mode with their Launchers. And then!

"Fire at will!" Those cyborgs immediately unleashed their barrage of destruction toward the MAU. Multiple explosions erupted everywhere. It slightly slowed Novem's MAU. To support, Vernitz's Catapult RMAU shoot several projectiles toward the camp. Brutez warned,

"Danger!" The Mercenary quickly ran toward the precarious position. The missiles hit their targets and exploded. Yet, it was not enough to damage the Warder. Nevertheless, the GMAU was close enough. Sensing that, Exvion quickly shot the robot, which managed to cripple its tracks. The GMAU began to lose its balance. Novem warned,

"Bravo Leader is down! Major, you have to do by yourself!" The Wizard answered grimly,

"Understood!" As the GMAU began to fall, he jumped away and landed safely. The GMAU fell, but its speed still enables it to charge. Tri-Edge was late to realize that as the huge robot rolled over him and crushed the cyborg beneath its metal frame. Exvion itself managed to avoid the same fate.

* * *

At the perimeter,

Gruud and Invictus only found the mangled body of Shadx13 and the drones. The Dementor said,

"The Corites! They shall pay dearly for this…" Invictus added,

"They had made themselves as enemies of the Empire. We must return to the…" Before the Gladius manage to continue, a loud battle cry came and a small figure leaped with hammer raised to kill. Gruud tried to shot, however the attacker was faster. He managed to crush the Roburite Shooter. The Gladius pulled the mace and brought it down. Its opponent quickly blocked the incoming attack with a shield. When they distanced away, the attacker was revealed as the Bellato. Before Invictus followed, Gruud stopped,

"Triari must return to the base! Unit x76 will handle this midget,"

"That's not the best strategic option, Unit x76! Together we can…" The Dementor replied,

"I can handle this! Commander needs Triarii than unit x76!" Unable to contest the logic, the Gladius left them alone. To this, Armbold mocked,

"You just throw your best chance to win! Nobody will help you now…" Gruud stared evenly,

"I think you don't understand the gravity of your situation…that's a fault!"

"You are a Ranger and I had just destroyed your weapons…"

"Correction, I am not a single-class Ranger…for your information, I am the Cross-class!" From its bag, Gruud pulled a large battle axe to Armbold's irritation. The cyborg continued,

"Before become Ranger, I _was_ a Warrior. You too underestimate your foe…" The Shield Miller licked his lips in anticipation,

"It won't make a difference; you will dead soon!" Gruud's singular eye gleamed eerily,

"We shall see that, Bellato!"

* * *

Return again to the Base,

Zephyr stood back after rolling from the fall, only to face the red-armored cyborg. He said sarcastically,

"Hail, Brutez66…I know you well," In return, his opponent stated,

"It seems my reputation had preceded me as you are, Flame of Freedom…" The Wizard merely snickered,

"Had I known I had become famous in the galaxy, perhaps I should retire…" Then he whirled his staff and pointed it toward the Mercenary, "But, first I have to destroy you first and free the hostages!"

Brutez prepared his mace, "Entertain me then, Bellato! I hope you would last longer than the female one," They began to circle each other, trying to find an opening to attack.

* * *

While everyone was preoccupied, Gungnir and Zero alone guarded the hostage.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

Gungnir ordered, "Unit 0x, keep watching the hostages! Our reinforcement would come soon…" The dark-armored Gladius nodded as he approached the hostages. This made Ran and Clytemnestra nervous. The Cora asked,

"What does the Abomination doing? It went close to us?" The ranger gulped,

"I wish I know that…" Once close, Zero said,

"Be ready…" Ran asked,

"Be ready for what?" The cyborg instead raised his blade to the skies. Realizing their fates, Ran and Cly closed their eyes. As they did that, a swift breeze passed them and both felt their shackles…were broken. To his shock, the Bellato asked,

"What? Why?" Clytemnestra shook her head with disbelief, and then staring to the huge cyborg. Those was dispelled when the white-armored cyborg came. It asked,

"Unit 0x, what have you done? You disobeyed the order!" Zero glanced back to its comrade,

"I do what the doctrine dictates…honor! For the honor, I shall protect Ranskye of Bellato and Clytemnestra of Cora until they were safe. That's my programming!" Ranskye felt startled and proud at the same time. His decision to spare Zero wasn't wrong…the cyborg began to learn what is important!

In other hand, Gungnir noted the insubordination; it must be punished severely! The unit pointed its Beam Spear to the former comrade,

"Unit 0x, you has committed mutiny to your commanding unit! Moreover, betraying the Emperor is unforgivable! Your program is beyond repair; therefore it is merciful for me to end your existence here! You are simply another Turncoat like the others before you!" The Gladius lifted his Soul Returnee Blades,

"I wish to explain further, Centurio T11! Yet, words have little meaning to convince you now! We should settle this in a fight…"

"So be it, traitor!" They charged each other, as Ranskye and Clytemnestra watched.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, this getting exciting as Zero0x turned its back toward its comrades. We will see the outcome of the fight at the next chapter, "The Final Stand".


	12. The Final Stand

The Final Stand

At the Accretia's base,

Novem quickly shoved the MAU cockpit, and climbed out from the damaged unit. She took a rifle as a precaution. Once coming out, the Mental Smith scanned her surrounding. She saw Zephyrus fought against the Mercenary/Warder. In other side, another Accretia was fighting with the other. Novem found that was odd. Yet, she knew she must act quickly, and jumped downward. When landed she was greeted by…a white, light-armored cyborg. The Accretia commented,

"That was reckless, Bellato. To charge our base without any strategies…and left you with a disadvantage,"

Novem replied, "I thought all the Accretia have the similar voice tone…" She cocked her rifle in preparation.

"I am ExvionE47, Class Specialist, subclass Engineer and Scientist," the cyborg introduced itself, "Unfortunately, I don't find any data about you…however, it is just a minor setback. I shall take a time to research about you thoroughly,"

The Mental Smith said sarcastically, "Too bad, you won't…because I won't cooperate,"

Exvion's singular eye blinked, "You will…" Like a lightning, both opponents draw their weapons and shot…

-###-

From a far place,

Teiresias stood upon the rocky peak, watching everything transpired below. Though she didn't have the normal sight, she saw everything clearer through her 'sight of the heart'. She could also feel the raging emotions inside those who fought.

-###-

At the Accretia Base Camp

As they faced each other, the Accretia commander asked,

"I ask you, traitorous unit…why do you help the Bellato and the Cora to escape? Are you betraying the Empire?"

Zero replied, " I follow the precept that honor must be upheld, though contrary to our doctrine! Even the enemies deserves honor…"

A noisy buzz came from Gungnir, as he stated, "You are in error, Unit 0x! The Bellato scum had been tampering with your database! Put down your weapons and return with us to HQ; we will repair your program!"

The 'enlightened' cyborg said, "In contrary, Centurion. I found out that _we_ had followed the wrong interpretation of honor! Obedience cannot limit the honor…" Hearing that, Gungnir stomped his feet aloud,

"That's enough, traitor! I had enough of you! You just speak like a Turncoat! It is my duty to destroy you!"

Undaunted, Zero said, "Your objective is to retrieve my database intact. If you destroy me, you are about to fail your mission!"

Gungnir swung his Beam Spear dangerously, "It can be arranged, after I destroy your frame and left your database intact!" Suddenly, the cyborg charged with its booster toward Zero. The renegade Gladius also charged. When they impacted, a loud clang echoed. The Assaulter thrust its weapon, yet its opponent managed to block the attack with Soul Returnee Dual Blades. The dark-armored cyborg slashed thrice forward. Gungnir whirled its spear to counter the attack. Then Zero charged his buff,

"Death Slash!" Not wanting to lose, the Accretia commander also did the same,

"Death Slash!" Ground shook violently, sending a wave of jagged rocks toward each other…and crashed. Nevertheless, those robots still continued their fight! The Centurion kept stabbing with its spear. To counter it, the Gladius activated its physical buff in order to make its attack stronger. The cyborg leaped, sending a cross slash to its foe. The Destroyer was forced to defend itself, as the damage began to accumulate.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**WARNING!**

**DAMAGE 5%**

**HP: 83%; FP:143%;SP:335%**

**Battle Analysis: Enemy is determined…**

**Advantage: Unit 0x is under-level (Lv.32)**

In other hand, Zero had its own problem:

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**WARNING!**

**DAMAGE 45%**

**HP: 73%; FP:133%;SP:335%**

**Battle Analysis: Poor…**

**Disadvantage: Unit TII is outranked 0x (Lv.49)**

When the cyborg slashed again, Gungnir blocked the incoming attack, and then…

"Mangle!" The Destroyer whirled and swung its Beam Spear in a rabid manner, thus damaged Zero further. The Gladius had difficulty to defend from such vicious attack; in process, the attack itself had cut its HP severely. The final blow knocked the cyborg very far. Though dragged few steps, Zero managed to hold on.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**WARNING!**

**DAMAGE 45%**

**HP: 63%; FP:113%;SP:295%**

**Armor Gauge: 78%**

Zero stared its foe that was far from worst. Gungnir spoke derisively,

"There is no way to outrank me, traitor! You might be on Lv.32, but I am Lv.49!"

The Gladius replied, "That…have to wait the final result first…"

"No need, the final result had been decided…you die!" Then the Destroyer moved to kill…

-###-

Meanwhile,

Clytemnestra tried to leave the camp, but Ran stopped her.

"What are you thinking, Ran?" she shouted, "We should run…"

The Bellato said, "No, you go ahead…I will stay to help Zero!"

"Are you crazy?" Cly protested, "The tin can can't be helped!"

"Don't you see!" The ranger replied, "Zero had sacrificed itself to help us! He'd even betray its comrades! He do this as a friend! Cly, you go first!" Before he left, Ran kissed the Cora spiritualist on her lips. The act made the girl blushed red. Without saying ado, he left her pondering…

_A Bellato…kisses…my…lips…why…don't…I…feel…dirty? I should be angry. Why I…can't…say…anything? Oh, Ran…is this…love that I feel?_

-###-

Back to the other fight,

Zero had tried hard, but it wasn't a match for Gungnir. The Destroyer's might was overwhelming in strength and experience. His newly-fitted armor was tattered; even sparks came out from its crack.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**WARNING!**

**DAMAGE 75%**

**HP: 43%; FP:103%;SP:195%**

**Armor Gauge: 58%**

**HP runs low!**

The Gladius attempted again to strike, but its opponent swung Beam Spear to bat the attack violently. That made Zero lost its balance.

"Mangle!" Another vicious attack came, and this time, Zero's defense broke when the spear tore its chest armor. The hulking cyborg finally went down, and its opponent went into killing mode, shouting,

"Die, traitor!" However…a sudden explosion upon its visor prevented Gungnir. The Accretia commander glanced and saw Ranskye holding Soul Returnee Bow. The ranger snarled,

"Stay away from Zero, you beast!" The Destroyer stunned temporarily. Then Zero turned to Ran and said,

"Ranskye should not return…Ranskye must save himself!"

"And leave you like a coward? Never!" Ranskye declared, "You had just showed me how to stand for honor. Now I will show you that a Bellato never leave their comrades behind! No matter what!" The Accretia simply buzzed,

"Illogical…but acceptable!" For a moment, both of them started each other until Ran called,

"Unit 0x! Let's fight side-by-side!" Zero responded,

"Permission granted…though there was 99% chance that both of us won't survive." Not for long, Gungnir said,

"Foolish, I must say! You could save yourself, Bellato, But you throw it away! Now nobody will save you and the traitorous unit from my wrath!"

Ranskye taunted, "Do your worst, Accretia! I, Ranskye is ready for the consequences!"

"So be it!" The Destroyer charged forward with booster. The ranger quickly pulled his bow and unleashed,

"Double Shot!" He shot twice and hits its target. Yet, Gungnir shrugged those attacks like nothing. Similarly, Zero0x ran toward the incoming Destroyer head-on

CRAASH! Both cyborgs impacted very hard, but then Zero was brushed away due to its low HP.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**WARNING!**

**DAMAGE 85%**

**HP: 33%; FP:93%;SP:195%**

**Armor Gauge: 48%**

**HP runs low!**

**Take HP potions (2)**

Zero quickly recharged its HP with potions, yet it could only recover fraction of its original HP.

"0x! Look out!" Ranskye's warning came as Gungnir tried to stab it. The renegade Accretia rolled away from the fierce stabbing. The Bellato ranger still kept shooting, but came nothing as the Destroyer ignored them until

"Electric Ball!" A ball of electric discharge hit Gungnir squarely at chest and drove the cyborg quite far. The Bellato and the Accretia turned and saw…Clytemnestra behind them. She held Soul Returnee Staff. Seeing their expression, she said curtly,

"What? Let both of you have the fun by yourself?"

Ranskye quipped, "Well, I didn't expect you to return…"

Zero added, "Unit 0x…say thanks for Clytemnestra's aid…"

The Cora spiritualist brushed, "Aah, save your thanks for later! Tell me how to bring down that metal beast?"The ranger spoke,

"The Accretia was outranked three of us. The only way to beat it is to use a bait and held it…"

Cly said, "Good idea, who will become the bait?" Ran was silent for a while, until he said,

"I am! I will hold the cyborg as long as I can, while you and Unit 0x strike it!"

"That is suicide! You won't last for a second!" Cly protested,

Ran sighed, "I must take that, because it is my own idea and my responsibility to carry it through…" Not for long,

"Ranskye, let Unit 0x become the bait…" The Bellato shocked,

"Wait, Zero…you are heavily damaged. There is no way you can stand against it…"

Zero explained, "Yes, but I would held longer than you…I will try to hold Centurio TII as long as I can, while Ranskye and Clytemnestra attacked. There is another reason…Ranskye is very important to Clytemnestra, therefore you must not die…" The ranger glanced to the female spiritualist, while the latter shied away. Without any other option, Ran said,

"Very well, Unit 0x…do as you wish!" he continued, "I ask one thing from you…don't die!"

The Accretia answered, "It has to be seen yet…" It turned again to the Accretian Destroyer,

-###-

Meanwhile,

Zephyr faced straight to Brutez66. Realizing the danger that the cyborg posed, the Bellato wizard immediately opened the attack,

"Flame Arrow!" The large, fiery arrow went toward its target. The Mercenary stood stoically,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyze…**

**Fire-based Force Attack**

**Elemental Force…ACTIVATED**

**Excel Charger…ACTIVATED**

The red-armored cyborg crossed its arms to brace the attack. Almost immediately, the fiery conflagration shook its metal frame furiously until the flame died. The Accretia was standing harmlessly. Zephyr frowned, but he had expected this thing. Then he cast Effective Use and geared for his strongest attack,

"Mirror Swarm!" Instantly, the flaming, rectangle-like objects surrounded Brutez and showered it with furious firestorm. But the attack splashed harmlessly upon the cyborg. Its red armor glowed redder due to the extreme temperature. It mocked,

"Is this all you can do, Bellato? Pathetic!" Suddenly, one of its arms froze.

Zephyr replied, "I just soften you first! My Frost Nova would hold you there, while I use Dulling, Offensive Cancellation and Dismantle upon you!" As the flame went out, replaced by chilling sensation, the thick ice formed on the Mercenary.

"Debuff, clever!" Brutez commented. Then the Wizard shouted,

"This is time to be serious! Blaze Lance!" The gigantic flaming spear went off toward the Accretia and exploded into the fiery explosion that forced Zephyr to protect his eyes.

As the fire cracked, there were no signs of Brutez. Yet,the Bellato wizard didn't believe the Accretia could fall so easily. His fear was confirmed.

Brutez66 walked calmly amidst the burning flame. Its armor smoked and stained with soot. Other than scorching mark, it looked far from worse. The creature said,

"The play is over! Now it is my turn!" Without warning, the Mercenary/Warder charged forward to its opponent. Zephyr instinctively uses Sage Force to charge his FP and then ran to greet his opponent with his staff.

"Force Impact!" Another explosion rocks the entire camp.

-###-

Gungnir saw three of them, yet ignoring the imminent threat.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing situations…**

**Recognizing Energy Signature…**

**Primary Target: Accretia Gladius**

**Result: Zero0x**

**Rank: Triarii**

**Status: Turncoat**

**Low HP**

**Secondary Target: Bellato Ranger**

**Status: Important**

**Low level**

**Third Subject: Cora Spiritualist**

**Status: Important**

**Low level**

**Calculation: 100% victory**

The cyborg mocked, "Fools! You can't expect to win against my might, though three of you attack me simultaneously! I shall destroy the wayward unit and then hamstrung both of you…Emperor will reward me with many CP and gold!" Cly and Ran was irritated with the Accretia's boast, however Zero stopped them,

"Don't! Centurio is taunting both of you! You should focus to the plan, while I will bear its brunt!" Clanking and limping, the Gladius went toward its opponent for the final time. Gungnir said again,

"Last chance, Unit 0x! Join me or die with dishonor!"

The Gladius replied, "I am honored to receive your attack and defend my comrades! I won't turn my back again!"

"Then you die!" Both cyborgs charged their buff to the limit. Gungnir immediately initiated,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Combat situations…**

**Accuracy…ACTIVATED**

**Wild Rage…ACTIVATED**

**Extending…ACTIVATED**

**Capacity Engine…ACTIVATED**

**Limit Gauge…ACTIVATED**

Not want to lose, Zero activated its physical buffs as well, though its FP almost depleted,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Combat situations…**

**Accuracy…ACTIVATED**

**Wild Rage…ACTIVATED**

**Extending…ACTIVATED**

**Aid Stretching…ACTIVATED**

**Rapid Logic…ACTIVATED**

**WARNING!**

**DAMAGE 85%**

**HP: 33%; FP:43%;SP:105%**

**Armor Gauge: 48%**

**HP runs low!**

**FP runs low!**

"Pathetic! With such conditions, you want to challenge me?" Gungnir unleashed its verbal tirade. This time, Zero didn't reply. With full blast, the Destroyer charged forward and pointing its Beam Spear to its opponent. In the opposite side, the Gladius crossed its weapons to anticipate the attack. When their distance closes, they began to strike each other. Zero swung its blade furiously, but it was Gungnir who immediately thrust its spear through the opponent. Ran shouted,

"No, Unit 0x!" Cly could only gasped…

At first, Gungnir could felt its mission was accomplished. But the cyborg shocked to find Zero still survived. Not only that, it let itself impaled while locking its arms. The Destroyer tried to pull the spear; it won't! Zero croaked,

"Ranskye! Clytemnestra! NOW!" Suddenly awakened, the Bellato Ranger began to shot a barrage of electrical arrows toward the trapped Accretia. Clytemnestra lifted her hands, and shouted,

"Prism Beam!" A fire blast hit Gungnir squarely and shook its metal frame. She began to cycle her Force Attacks continuously . Thanks to Titania's tutelage, she was able to access the Light Force in order to increase her MP. Using Approaching and Light Effective Use, her magic attack became more destructive.

-###-

At another fight,

ExvionE47 treaded amidst the other section of the camp. The Bellato was agile; it had to give credit for that. Another testament of her tenacity was to be able to escape from its sensor. The Accretian Scientist had upgraded its sensors but no avail. However, Exvion was sure the Bellato still around here. If the technology not worked, then it had to resort to…psychological warfare.

-###-

Novem sneaked behind the crates and the tents. She admitted that she never saw this kind of Accretia. This one somehow…was different. She won't underestimate it; doing so would made her earn another scar. A noise came, and the Mental Smith cocked her rifle.

_False alarm!_ She mused in relief. Not for long, a voice called,

"Bellato, I know you still here…why don't you show yourself?" Novem gritted her teeth; she never thought that the tin can had guts to call her out. There was no answer, while the Scientist continued,

"Suit yourself…your friends won't have time as Gungnir and Brutez would finish them! Why don't we chat?" Still no answer, and then Exvion said,

"It is up to you then. Now tell me, Bellato. What do you feel as a female?"

_Huh? What is the tin can talking about?_ Novem asked within. The Accretia continued,

"Come on! Enlighten me on the aspect…I think the Cora and the Bellato were lucky to have such distinctions. We, the Accretia know not such thing. There was no difference between the units; everything was uniformed. Therefore, I dedicate myself to explore such distinctions…"

Novem growled, _This tin can is crazy! I don't understand what it is talking about._

-###-

Exvion didn't note any changes on the surrounding, yet it was sure its plan would work. It continued,

"So what do you think about love? Is it driven by mere emotions or hormones? What do you feel when the opposite sex holds you? Love or lust?"

Novem began to angry. She felt insulted as a woman. This Accretia asked everything as she treated her like a lab rat. She'd become angrier when heard the white-armored Scientist said,

"Or you never feel love at all? Why? Because of your damaged face? Because of that, your loved one dumped you? What a pity…" This was the last straw for Novem!

_That's enough! I will crush this insulting tin-can into scrap!_ Then she leaped before ExvionE47, who…pointed its Grenade Launcher to her. The Bellato managed to commented,

"Oh, crap!"

-###-

Facing with the endless barrage, Gungnir sensed the danger

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

** Force-based Attacks…Inevitable**

**WARNING!**

**DAMAGE 85%**

**HP: 83%; FP:103%;SP:195%**

**Armor Gauge: 59%**

**HP runs low!**

**Take HP potions (2)**

Gungnir managed to croak, "Why…it is not…logical…how…I,…the

best…warrior…of…the…Empire…can…be…defeated…by…low-level…opponents…why? The female…Cora…is…Level…12,…but…her…attacks…like…Level…50…why?"

With surviving drive, the Destroyer desperately pulled its weapon from Zero's clutches. It yanked the Beam Spear out from the Gladius, thus ripping its armor into piece. Yet, Zero didn't want to shut down early. With last ounce of HP and MP, the cyborg lifted the Soul Returnee Dual Blades and…

"Death Hack!" It sent a cross slash toward the Accretian Centurio…

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**WARNING!**

**DAMAGE 95%**

**HP: 43%; FP:103%;SP:195%**

**Armor Gauge: 28%**

**HP runs low!**

**Shield Battery…MALFUNCTIONED**

The electric sparks came out from Gungnir's broken armor along with oil spillage, and then its armor exploded. Both of them crashed aloud to the ground. Ranskye bellowed,

"Zero! NO!" As he went toward the fallen Accretia, Clytemnestra went to another direction. She pursued the powerless Destroyer. With furious look, she said,

"This is for my fallen comrades! Vain Fall!" CRASH! A huge boulder hit Gungnir very hard, adding its damages further.

"This is for DECEM! Ice Beam!" Ice spikes bombarded its target. The Accretia was unable to defend itself from Force onslaught.

"This is for Ranskye! Air Splinter!" The stream of air cuts through the cyborg's frame. At that time, Gungnir was heavily damaged and walked wobbly. Its gaze turned to the Cora woman. It could find no pity in her eyes.

"And this is…for Zero! Electric Bolt!" For the coup de grace, a powerful electric bolt went forth from Clytemnestra and…crashed toward the damaged Accretia with violent sparks. Its database was instantly fry…

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**WARNING!**

**DAMAGE 100%**

**HP: 3%; FP:103%;SP:195%**

**Armor Gauge: 0%**

**HP down!**

**THE SHUTDOWN INITIATED**

Before the darkness completely claimed, Gungnir managed to ask for the last time

"Why?" Its musing ended as its metal body crashed into pieces to the ground.

-###-

Ranskye came to Zero and found…its body was broken beyond repair. Not only that, it also had a damaged power supply. Despite such damages, its database still intact. Clytemnestra who had arrived later, couldn't hold her shock,

"Oh, Ran!" she said. Slowly, the ranger knelt and asked,

"Zero, are you still hear me? Zero?"

-###-

Zero0x turned to the voice's direction,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**WARNING!**

**DAMAGE 98%**

**HP: 13%; FP:13%;SP:105%**

**Armor Gauge: 98%**

**HP down!**

**FP runs low!**

**Battery runs!**

**UNABLE TO UPLOAD THE COMBAT PROCEDURE**

**UNABLE TO DESIGNATE THE TARGETS**

"Ranskye…Clytemnestra…" its voice began to stutter, "How…is…your…conditions…?"

Ranskye said, "We're fine, Zero! We won…we did it!" The Accretia replied,

"Then…you…are…safe…My mission…is…accomplished…then…"

The Bellato nodded, "Yes, your mission is accomplished, and with that I release your from any obligations, Unit 0x! You are free now…" The Gladius didn't answer it reached out to the Bellato's face and wiped the tears. The cyborg turned to the Cora and saw the same expression, asking,

"You…are…crying…why?" The young ranger explained,

"Because we're friends…we cry for you, Zero…"

Zero said, "Don't…cry…for…me…I…just…defend…my…honor…by…protecting…you…" Suddenly, Ranskye blurted,

"_Meine Ehre heiβt Treue…"_ Not understanding that, Cly asked,

"What is the meaning of that?" Wiping his tears, the Bellato shook his head,

"I don't know…I just remember it…"

The Accretia explained, "It comes from the Old Earth's language…it means 'my honor is loyalty'…Unit 0x…think…those words…for…"

"You…Zero!" Ran continued, "You had been a loyal friend for us…until the end. I won't forget you…" Cly followed,

"You might be an Accretia…but Clytemnestra would remember this inside!"

"The same with me…there will be another space for both of you inside my…database…!" Zero sighed, "Now…go…the time…is short…" At the same time, portals appeared around them. The Corites and the Bellateans came out from those portals. Ran and Cly watched apprehensively.

**Author's Note:** Okay, witness the conclusion of this fanfic in 'Epilogue: Bonds'! What will happen to Ranskye and Clytemnestra when they returned to the respective races? What will hold at the future?

See by yourself!


	13. Epilogue:Bonds

Epilogue: Bonds

Above the atmosphere of Novus,

The Accretian cruiser orbited slowly upon the planet. Inside, GrudgeDx, Brutez' second-in-command contemplated the sight before it. Then the ship computer announced,

"Commander Grudge, there was an incoming transmission. It said that we had to withdraw to the designated coordinates…"

"Withdraw?" Grudge asked evenly, "From whom the order comes?" The computer replied monotonously,

"The transmission came directly from the Archon itself. It also informed the large Imperial force would be teleported. What is your command, Commander?" Grudge stood silently for a moment, and then it said,

"Withdraw this ship to the designated coordinates."

-###-

At the same time,

'Freedom' crews watched the huge cruiser left their position and went into the dark space. One of the technicians reported,

"Captain, the Accretian cruiser had withdrawn…"

The Captain nodded, "Yes, I see that! But why?" Suddenly, another tech reported frantically,

"Captain, our sensors had caught numerous energy signatures at the Accretia's base camp. I see one…no…three…five…ten…twenty…too many of them!"

"What is the computer's analysis?" The Bellato captain asked,

"The computer identifies those signals as portals…"

The captain pondered, "Portals…but from which races?" His brow furrowed when he realized something,

"There's only one explanation for those portals…siege! We must report this to the Ground Team!"

"Roger, Captain!"

-###-

In other place,

Another battle raged furiously. Gruudx76 and Armbold were locked in the deadly fight. The Warrior-Gunner slashed its battle axe viciously. Yet, the opponent simply hid behind the shield and counter-attacked with an iron mace.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Combat situations…**

**Accuracy…ACTIVATED**

**Wild Rage…ACTIVATED**

**Extending…ACTIVATED**

** "**Blow!" When the Accretia brought its axe with tremendous power upon him, the Shield Miller felt his body was shaken to the bones. The Bellato gritted his teeth. This tin-can was good, but he didn't weak either. He shouted,

"Howl!" The small man immediately let out a roaring howl like a beast. This act temporarily overwhelmed the Accretia's auditory sensors, and forced the cyborg to stop its attack. Armbold taunted,

"Come on, Accretia! Are you afraid to my battle cry?"

Shaking off the influence, the Dementor replied, "The Accretia knew no fear! Your bravado won't bring you victory!"

"Perhaps!" the Shield Miller grinned, "At least, I will put fear upon your organic brain and database!". With that, the Bellato charged again toward his opponent. He swung his mace and bashed maniacally. Yet, Gruud didn't want to lose. The cyborg quickly maximized its strength to match the Bellato's brute strength. They were exchanged blows by blows! Then…

"Blow!" The axe was battered heavily, but it won't budge. Gruud used to be vicious at the battlefield, however it had met its match.

_This Bellato…had deliberately lost its rational…he fought…like…a beast! He…might…be…challenging!_

Not for long, Gruud's Beam Axe worn off…the cyborg quickly used Two-handed Beam Axe as a spare. It saw the Bellato leaped to the air with killing cry,

"Kiaaah! Death for you, tin can!" Gruud was prepared to brace the attack, but suddenly…the magnetic web came from nowhere and ensnared the Shield Miller, who exclaimed,

"What?" Armbold instantly crashed to the ground helpless. The Dementor turned and saw InvictusR46.

"Triarii!" the cyborg called, "You have returned…"

The Punisher answered with a grave tone, "We have a change of plan! We've been ordered to return to the base camp!"

"By whom?"

Invictus explained, "The order came from Archon Totenkopf itself! Let's go, Unit x76!" Gruud glanced to the helpless Bellato, who still wrapped by the webs. It pointed,

"What about him?"

"Forget it! Archon's order is more important! We must return to the base camp immediately!"

"But…"

Invictus quickly reminded, "No buts, Unit x76!" Reluctantly, the Cross-class Ranger followed its superior. Before they left, Armbold shouted angrily,

"Let me go, you cowards! I dare you to open this web and I will kill you! LET ME OFF!"

Gruud said, "You should consider yourself lucky, Bellato…our fight have to wait for now. Next time, there is no such thing as lucky…" Together, those cyborgs ignited their booster and flew toward the intended destination.

-###-

Meanwhile at the other side of the base camp,

Ranskye and Clytemnestra watched the battle-ready Corites and Bellateans coming out from the portals. For a moment, Zero was forgotten…it was gone inert. Unconsciously, the young ranger and the spiritualist began to distance themselves. Not for long, a slender female Cora with a penetrating gaze went toward them and pointed Cly,

"You! What are you doing? What is your name?" Slowly but sure, the Princess of Ladenus rose and replied,

"My name is Clytemnestra Ladenus, daughter of Elder Ladenus!" Ranskye was startled to hear it from her. In other hand, the Cora woman stood mutely and then she gave a bow,

"Forgive me for my insolence, milady! I am Syrissa and a Warlock. I also one of Astra's vice archons. We have been ordered by the Archon to confront the Accretia in this area and evacuate you at the same time. Priestess Teiresias had contacted us. It seems we're not alone…" She glanced to the Bellateans around them, and her force looks restless. Yet, she said,

"If milady gives permission, let us wipe those heathens like stains…"

"No, I ask…" Cly stopped, "I order you to stand down…those Bellateans weren't our concern!"

Though looks displeased, Syrissa obeyed, "As milady wish. We would only attack, when being attacked in return." She turned to her force, "Soldier, line up and form the defensive formation to protect our lady!" Instantly, the Cora Warrior, Knight and Champion formed a defensive line before them, with their weapons pointed to the Bellateans. Cly turned her sight toward Ran, who was surrounded by his fellows.

At the same time, one of the Corites, Revin SilentHat asked his commander, "Syrrisa, why don't we strike those Bellatos?" However, he was silenced by the female Warlock's stare.

She rebuked, " Don't ever questioned Princess' decision. Questioning her means questioning the Patriarch!"

-###-

Ranskye still stunned to know Clytemnestra's true identity until someone brought him back with a bark,

"Private! Why are you staring the enemy like a fool?" The ranger glanced and saw a battle-scarred Berserker standing behind him. The warrior shouted again,

"Private! Introduce your rank and name! Atten-hut!" Ran instantly stood and gave a military salute to him,

"Yessir! Ensign Ranskye! Ranger!" The Berserker's face softened slightly, when he heard it,

"Ah, you are the sole survivor! I am Lieutenant Crescendo Silverlake from Bellato Federation Commando and Berserker! My platoon was sent to aid Major Zephyr here and retrieve all of you safely to home!" He snorted toward the Corites,

"Those long-ears better not messing with us! Corporal Vernitz had informed us about the ceasefire between both of us. Therefore, we will refrain ourselves from any attempt that provoke hostilities…if they persists to fight, they are welcome to try!" Silverlake caressed his battle axe. Ranskye was unsure what to do

-###-

Back to Zephyr,

Zephyr swung his fully-charged staff with all his might toward the Mercenary. Yet…the red-armored cyborg blocked his attack by holding the staff with a single arm. Despite the experience, the Wizard was stunned to see his attack was rendered ineffectual.

Using its right arm to hold Zephyr's staff, Brutez had switched its mace-holding hand to the left one. He lifted its mace and ready to crush the Bellato's skull. It buzzed,

"Die, Flame of Freedom!" However, a dark shadow covered both opponent and a figure leaped to the air. Instinctively, the Warder turned its attack to the incoming intruder. The intruder blocked the mace with…the Cleaver Sword. This momentary lapse were used by Zephyr,

"Flash Beam!" A blinding light instantly appeared between the Bellato and Accretia. Unable to see through the sudden light, Brutez let its hold off and the Bellato wizard pulled away to the safety. From there he could see his helper clearer,

"You!" The mysterious helper was no other than…Almasyr! The Cora explained,

"Don't get conceited! I am not helping you; I simply helping Cly! If one of you died, her chance to survive is less!" Zephyr grinned,

"Thanks for your concern…I found out such thing amongst the Cora is rare! But I will let it go for this time!" The Cora warrior merely responded with a grunt. They turned to the recovered Mercenary who said,

"It won't change the odds! I found that was rare to see a Cora teamed with a Bellato…"

Almasyr shouted, "Stop your ramblings, abomination! I will be the one who finish your unholy life!"

-###-

Armbold still struggled to get out from the magnetic net, and then someone came,

"Well, speaking about the devil…" the Shield Miller commented when saw Brood.

The Hidden Soldier asked, "What happened to you, Bold?"

"A long story…help me to take off this net, would you? The Accretia had told me that their reinforcement would come soon!" Without wasting time, Brood quickly helped his comrade to get out from the net. Once finished, they felt something wrong…it was too silent.

"What's wrong?" Armbold asked. The Hidden Soldier hushed him to silent. Then the high-pitched humming sound replaced the silence, and the portals appeared quite the distance from them. From the portals, the metal soldiers came. Brood muttered,

"They're coming…the Accretians are coming! It is a siege! Let's go to inform Major!" Then they ran as fast as they could…

-###-

When the Accretian force attacked en masse, the black-armored cyborg walked ahead. It turned to one of its vice-archons,

"Raxion!" the black Accretia barked, "Do not let anyone breathe!"

The blood red-armored cyborg replied, "Yes, Archon Totenkopf! However, we haven't received any news about Brutez66 and GungnirTII…"

Totenkopf cut its sentences, "For now, we have to consider them lost! Focus to those rabbles…the Empire must not fail!"

Raxion bowed, "Yes, Archon!" With that, the cyborg ordered the rest of the force to charge. Among them, Invictus and Gruud led in the front.

-###-

The stand-off between Syrissa's and Silverlake's force still evident. Had not for their leader's willpower, surely those forces had already killed each other without any care. Ranskye and Clytemnestra were silent, and waited tensely. The damaged Zero still inert, yet the Bellato knew the otherwise. Not for long, Silverlake asked,

"Who is that crap?" The berserked pointed the damaged cyborg, "It seems not yet dead…perhaps I should finish it…"

Ranskye quickly shouted, "No…this is my first kill…this metal can had already inactive, Sir! I had assured it by sticking twice!"

Hearing that, Crescendo grinned, "Good job, Private!" As the veteran turned to other way, the young ranger breathed in relief. Suddenly, a bright light came in between them. Syrrisa went alert, while Crescendo looks agiated. Few seconds later, several figure appeared from the light…

The female warlock shouted, "Priestess Teiresias…"

The Bellato berserker recognized one of the figures, "Major Zephyr!" The Dark Priest and the Wizard immediately went to their respective parties. Zephyr called,

"Lieutenant, we have to move out! The Accretians had sent their reinforcements!"

Crescendo replied, "Yes, Sir! That's why we're here! We will guard your evacuation, while we faced them!" he turned to his men, "Alright, boys! Meet them at the battle field!" Crescendo's platoon went hurrah and then charged to the battlefield. Crescendo ordered his Astralers to keep the portals longer. Then Zephyr turned to Ranskye,

"You must be Ensign Ranskye, the one that we'd look for…"

The ranger saluted, "Yes, Sir!" The Wizard patted the youth's shoulder,

"Welcome back then, Private! Follow us and you will be home soon…" Ranskye was hesitated, and he managed to glance toward the Corites. He didn't see Cly. Zephyr called again,

"Let's go, Private! We won't have a time here! This place will be swarmed by the Accretians!"

-###-

The portal still stood, and then other figures came. Clytemnestra immediately recognized one of them and called,

"Almasyr!" The wounded Cora turned to her. She went toward him and hugged him. At the same moment, Ranskye witnessed them. A sting of jealousy appeared inside the young Bellato. Maya also saw them.

Almasyr said, "I thought I won't see you again, Cly…"

The Cora girl replied, "DECEM is very kind to me…but it is a long story," Not for long, Syrissa reminded,

"Excuse me, we have to move quickly! My forces will try to stall those abominations as long as we can. Luckily, we're not alone…" Almasyr nodded and replied,

"We'll be on the way…" He quickly pulled the female spiritualist away. Cly reluctantly followed, while her sight fixed to the Bellato ranger. At the other side, Maya called Ran,

"Ran, come!" Feeling heavy, the youth joined. Then Almasyr stared to the wizard. He said,

"The ceasefire has ended, but we will let all of you unharmed. Our next meeting will be at the Chip War!"

Zephyr replied, "Well spoken, youth! I look forward for that!" Then they departed.

-###-

As the Bellateans and the Corites walked away, Clytemnestra and Ranskye were unable to let their sights off from each other.

She wanted to reach him, but their distance was too far. Volturi and Elmyra entered the portal first. At the same time, Penthesilea and Atalanta also sensed the Accretian's incoming.

The female Hunter cursed, "Drat! We must evacuate Princess now, or else we'll be overtaken by them…"

The Archer reminded, "We needed time…Priestess Teiresias might take too long time…"

Penthesilea answered, "In that case, I will be the one who delay those tin-cans, while you return to…" Atalanta quickly intervened,

"No, Sis! It is my duty, not you! I will delay them as long as I can…If necessary, I will use Amy…"

"It is a suicide! Even with an Amy, you won't last against a horde of Accretian fighters…"

"Sis, remember our mission! It is our duty to bring Patriarch's daughter safely, no matter the cost! Since our departure, I was ready for this…" Inside her heart, Penthesilea was loath to let Atalanta died. However, their duty was utmost…they must not fail! Heavy-hearted, the female Cora Hunter replied,

"May DECEM be with you! Someday, you will be avenged, Sis!"

"Long live DECEM, Sis!" Then Penthesilea left her sister alone. At the same time, the Accretians began to swarm the ground. She began to sang a song. The song was not spoken in the Corites language; it came from the older one.

_Inama nushif_ (She is eternal)

_Al asir hiy ayish _(No malice can touch)

_Lia-anni_ (Singular and ageless)?

_Zaratha zarati_ (Perpetually bound)

When Syrissa and Crescendo's force began to lose their ground, Atalanta moved forward. She meditated, trying to call her Animus. Instantly, Amy ISIS appeared from nowhere and began to wreak havoc upon the invading force.

_Hatt al-hudad_ (Through the tempest)

_Al-maahn al-baiid_ (be it deluge or sand)

At the other hand, ExvionE47 rose from the rubbles and witnessed the evacuation. The cyborg noticed Novem, Maya and Nelysa. The Specialist was unwilling to allow that; it pulled the Soul Returnee Crossbow and picked its target…

_Ay-yah idare_ (A singular voice)

_Adamm malum_ (speaks through the torrent)

Nelysa paced fast…until she felt something explode inside her chest. The Chandra coughed specks of blood, and noticed her chest was blasted from behind. She glanced weakly and saw a white-armored cyborg held a cross bow. Novem saw that, and shocked beyond belief. She screamed in grief,

"NELYSA!" Nelysa turned back to her commander, yet her vision began to fail and she went down into the darkness. The female Mental Smith screamed hysterically and wanted to reach her, but Maya and Zephyr held her back. Ran watched with concern,

_Hatt al-hudad_ (Through the tempest)

_Al-maahn al-baiid_ (be it deluge or sand)

_Ay-yah idare_ (A singular voice)

_Adamm malum_ (speaks through the torrent)

Seeing that, Almasyr shouted to call the remaining forces to withdraw. At the fleeting moments, the female Cora managed to see a glimpse of Ranskye. With a sad expression, she entered the portal, Syrissa ordered her forces to retreat, while Atalanta and her Amy ISIS stood their ground.

_Inama nishuf al a sadarr_(Forever her voice sings)

_Eann zaratha zarati_(through the ages eternally bound)

_Kali bakka a tishuf ahatt_ (Sacrifice is her gift)

_Al hudad alman dali_ (one that cannot be equaled)

Ranskye also saw the girl, before she entered the portal. Sighing, the young ranger followed his comrades into the portal. Crescendo also pulled his troops as well.

_Inama nishuf al a sadarr_(Forever her voice sings)

_Eann zaratha zarati_(through the ages eternally bound)

_Kali bakka a tishuf ahatt_ (Sacrifice is her gift)

_Al hudad alman dali_ (one that cannot be equaled)

The Accretian were reluctant to rush on Amy ISIS. Instead, they opted to bombard the Animus with their Launchers. Totenkopf shouted,

"They were alone! Push forward!" Though cornered, Atalanta tried her best to delay the enemies. Suddenly, a huge shadow loomed over her. She turned and saw a battle-damaged Brutez behind. The cyborg lifted its mace above her. Realizing her fate, the Archer closed her eyes and whispered a prayer to DECEM, A sound of cracked bone echoed…_ Kali bakka a tishuf ahatt_ (Sacrifice is her gift)

Meanwhile, the mangled body of Zero0x still active.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

** ERROR**

** ERROR**

**WARNING!**

**DAMAGE 102%**

**HP: 13%; FP:13%;SP:105%**

**Armor Gauge: 98%**

**HP down!**

**FP runs low!**

**Battery down!**

Zero turned its damaged single eye, and saw the portals. It tried to reach its 'friends' for the last time but no avail. It croaked,

"Ran…Cly…"

_Inama nushif_ (She is eternal)

_Al asir hiy ayish _(No malice can touch)

_Lia-anni_ (Singular and ageless)?

_Zaratha zarati_ (Perpetually bound)

At the same time, the portal disappeared with a blink of eye. Brutez watched impassively, while the crumpled body of Atalanta lay before her. Without its summoner, the Amy ISIS succumbed to the Accretian's onslaught. For the last time, Zero tried to reach its friend…

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**ALL SYSTEM FAILED…**

**SHUTDOWN INITIATED…**

**PRIMARY DATABASE DOWN…**

**SECONDARY DATABASE DOWN…**

The last image recorded inside its organic brain was the images of the female Cora and the Bellato ranger. Then it gone to statics and blurred into nothingness.

-###-

Quite a distance, three figures watched the departure of the Bellato and the Cora. They were the most wanted killers on Novus. Smiley crouched upon a rock,

It quipped, " What a pity! Smiley wants to play with them…"

The white-haired Cora woman said, "I saw a Chandra died…what do you think, Jack?"

Calico Jack replied, "So many of them…but it wasn't our mission now. Perhaps we should return to our leaders in order to report these things, Erzebet!"

Erzebet agreed, "Good idea!" Then they were silent momentarily until Smiley asked,

"Can Smiley play with you, Erzebet?"

CLANK! The only response that the Accretia Serial Killer received was a kick upon its metal head.

The Accretia asked to the other, "How about you, Jack?"

The Bellato woman answered harshly, "No way!" Then they were disappeared…

-###-

Few hours later,

The Accretia had filled the place. They secured the place after the siege. Archon TotenkopfV88 stood by, and surrounded by the Vice Archons Raxion, Satetsu and Draxus. Before them, the surviving Accretians bowed.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

"Report!" the Archon barked to them, "Who is in charge of this mission?"

The highest-ranked, Brutez66 replied, "Centurion GungnirTII, Archon! The operation was to retrieve the surviving Unit 0x!"

The black cyborg glanced to its surrounding, "I didn't see Unit TII, where is it?"

ExvionE47 answered, "Unit TII and 0x were heavily damaged. Therefore, they weren't able to be inquired for a while!" Several drones carried the bodies of GungnirTII and Zero0x, yet some of them also dragged body of Nelysa and Atalanta. Totenkopf stared upon those bodies, and then it glanced to the Specialist, asking,

"Can you repair both units, Unit E47?"

The Accretian Scientist replied, " I can repair one of them at the time, Archon. To repair both of them…needs time, Beside, the Empire wanted the information inside Unit 0x. Which unit you want me to repair, Archon?"

Totenkopf said, "The important one! The mission must go on, no matter the cost!"

ExvionE47 nodded, "So be it, Archon!"

-###-

Back at the Cora Colony,

The situations inside the Colony still the same, with one exception. The Corites had witnessed the father and daughter reunion. Clytemnestra was unable to hold herself, when she saw her father. She immediately ran toward the elder man, and hugged him tightly. Patriarch Ladenus did the same to his beloved daughter. She cried,

"Father, I thought I won't see you again…"

The Patriarch answered, "The same with me, child. Praise to DECEM! You have to thank to Almasyr; had he not persevere, both of us won't meet again like this!" Watching that, Syrissa and Alcyone wiped their teary eyes. Volturi was silent. They turned to the young Fighter.

Ladenus spoke, "I was indebted to you, Almasyr…I promise that you are still engaged with Clytemnestra. We shall speak about the marriage later…"

Almasyr knelt, "I obey Patriarch's order. I do this for Cly alone…" Not for long, Quiane Khan and the Cora Archon Astra joined them. Astra was a blond-haired Cora woman with red light armor. She said,

"We should celebrate return of the Princess. The Alliance was grateful with your assistance, Priestess Teiresias, Volturi and Penthesilea…"

The Minister asked, "I didn't see Atalanta, where is she?" The Cora Hunter bowed low,

"She wasn't able to make it…she sacrificed herself to allow us return unharmed…" Everyone went silent for a moment, until Quiane continued,

"She was a hero and DECEM shall receive her! We will avenge her death…now let's celebrate Princess Clytemnestra's return!" Instantly, the surrounding turned joyous. Everyone shouted and cheered, praising DECEM. Yet, Penthesilea didn't feel anything; once again she lost someone under her command. Almasyr was happy, but he felt tired after the combat. Cly called,

"Almasyr, are you alright?"

The young Fighter nodded, "Yes, I just tired…perhaps I will join the banquet tonight…" He went to her and kissed her at the forehead,

"I will see you there…" After he left, Clytemnestra pondered inside. Almasyr loved her, so he had risked everything to bring her back. However, she had given her heart to the young Bellato ranger. Separated once again, Cly wondered she would see him again as a friend…or a foe…

-###-

Teireisias withdrew to the corner. She could sense the emotion around her, but only one attracted her attention. A white, silver-haired woman went to the Dark Priestess, asking,

"May I join you?"

Teiresias replied, "If you insist…it is not everyone can meet the legendary hero like you,"

Giz Kadasha smiled, "You're flattering me, Teireisias. So, tell me about the girl…"

"She somehow…changed," the Priestess spoke, "I can sense her Force is changing,"

"Yes," the Corite heroine affirmed, "It seems she had learned both Forces…she need a guidance, or else, the Inquisitors marked her,"

Teiresias declared,"That's why I will take her as my pupil…she will be our future! None will harm her!"

-###-

Meanwhile, at the other place,

Ranskye felt restless; this was the first time he wore the formal uniform. He must wear the uniform, because he was attending a ceremony at the Bellato Colony. Beside him, Maya nudged him,

"Ran, don't move!" she whispered. She also wears the same attire. Both of them stood in the middle of an open field where the entire Bellato Federation Army gathered. The MAUs paraded before them. The procession was attended by the illustrious figures of the Bellato High Command. Even Zephyr stood side-by-side with Novem, Vernitz, Brood, Arnel and Armbold. At their right side, Crescendo and Alto stood stoically with their platoons. The procession was led by Eli Dun Tanta and an unknown Bellato. When they faced Ran and Maya, the Race Leader spoke,

"Greetings, my countrymen!" he continued, "Today was our glorious day! We welcome our heroes' arrival! Both of them are represents our race's tenacity, resourcefulness and will to survive. With these qualities, we won't be denied from our destiny!"

Zephyr quipped, "He talked like a politician…nice speech,"

Novem commented bitterly, "I hope so! If not, Nelysa was died for nothing…"

Unaware of that, Eli said,

"Let the Corites and the Accretians know us! Let them tremble before the might of the Bellato Federation!" Instantly, the field was rumbled with a thunderous applause from everyone present. Then the Race Leader lifted his hands to silence the applause, and then he said,

"Today we will show our recognition to our heroes! We shall give them the honorary decorations plus the promotion! To bestow such honor, I ask our important person to present them…may I introduce you, Sitz BeHammer!" Once again, the applauses thundered again. A youth, similar with Ran himself moved toward Maya, while carrying the medals. He said,

"Bellato Federation was honored to have you here, Officer Maya! Therefore I give this honor to you with the authority bestowed to me by the Federation!" Maya bowed, as the Bellato hero put the medal at her chest and then put his new decorations. After that, he shook her hand, saying,

"From now on, you are Second Lieutenant Maya!" The audience clapped their hands aloud.

Maya replied, "Thank you, Sir!" Then Sitz went to Ranskye and took his time,

"Are you alright, brother?" Sweated, Ran replied,

"I am fine…thank you for your concern, Sir!" Sitz took the medal and did the same to him like what he did to Maya. The Hero patted the ranger's shoulder,

"Now you are Corporal Ranskye! Do the good work!" The young Bellato was stammered,

"Thank…you…Sir…" then he gave the military salute to Sitz, followed by everyone else. The ceremony was ended after Eli Dun Tanta and Sitz withdrew from the field and everyone was dismissed.

-###-

Afternoon at the gate of the Colony,

Ranskye sat silently, sometimes watching at his newly-received medal. He watched the adventurers who go back and fro idly. Then Maya called,

"Hi, may I join you here?"

The youth replied, "Sure!" Then the female Chandra sat beside him. She asked,

"Did you tell the superiors that you had hacked an Accretia?"

Ranskye shook his head, "Nope…I would rather not tell them."

Maya asked again, "Why?"

The ranger turned to her, "That was one and the only Accretia that I hacked…and it was my late friend." Wishing to move the subject, Maya inquired again,

"Are you still thinking of her?"

Ran said, "I think so…she was hard to forget, after what we've been through!" He wasn't aware that Maya looks pained with his words. She could only say,

"I see…" Yet, she won't leave him…

-###-

Few weeks later,

A huge figure walking alone inside the corridor along the Accretia Colony. Its database was scrambled everything.

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Replay the recordings…**

The sight of Admin Unit 001B came and the robot spoke,

"The mission was successful, despite the casualties…the Empire managed to acquire the data about the explosion. Soon, we shall discover the cause…" then the view turned to three cyborgs knelt before,

"InvictusR46 and Gruudx76, the Empire decided to recognize your bravery and tenacity. Both of you shall be promoted. As for the 36th Company, the command shall be assumed by Brutez66 and the company would serve Archon Totenkopfv88!…" The view moved to the black-armored Accretia, before turned to something else,

"…Empire was indebted with you!" the Admin Unit continued, "The Imperial Board decided to promote you as a Centurio and upgrade your specifications…" The sight turned static and changed into two large palms…its own palms.

_Why? What happened? I supposedly inactive permanently…yet I was active…no signs of remanufacturing. It means…_

Someone called, "How do you feel for being 'alive'?" The white-armored cyborg turned back to see another one behind it, "Unit 0x…"

The speaker was ExvionE47, who continued, "I have reconstructed you back bolt to bolt…your database was preserved well. I also activated you again for…" Suddenly, the newly-reconstructed Zero0x grabbed the Scientist and slammed it hard to the wall until it cracked,

**UNIT CONSCIOUSNESS SAMPLE:**

**Analyzing**

**Primary Subject: ExvionE47**

**ERROR…Berserk**

**Cause: Confusing data**

"I want the answer, UnitE47! I want it now!" the cyborg spoke with threatening gesture. Despite the seriousness of the situation, the Accretian Specialist said calmly,

"What…about your connections with…the Cora…and the Bellato? Did it change you completely? You are even turned against GungnirTII…" Instinctively, the Gladius let its hold off,

"Don't worry!" Exvion continued, "I've erased their data from your database. The Imperial Board won't know about your secret…"

Zero inquired, "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing…I just want to know further about them and you are my best reference. Be thankful that you are still 'alive', Unit 0x. You might meet them again someday…if they could recognize you…" Zero was silent.

The Scientist asked, "Now would you excuse me?" After it was alone, the Gladius wondered,

_I remember them…but I can't recall their name…who are they?_

-###-

Farther from Zero0x,

Exvion went into a secret chamber and muses its conversation with Zero. Since its production time, the Specialist had spent time to know about the fleshy creatures. Its obsession was increased after witnessing its true origin of the Accretia.…including itself.

Exvion had worked hard to achieve recognition amongst its own kind, and then tried to get what it had lost. It had to find the proper specimens.

With a mere gesture from the cyborg, the entire chamber glowed eerily and it was filled by jars and tubes that contained the remains of its experiments. Those things were the failures. The cyborg had gained another specimen. Exvion turned to a pair of human-sized tubes before it. The tubes were contained…the bodies of Nelysa and Atalanta. They were stripped from their armors and garments; even the gaping wound at Nelysa's chest was seen.

Exvion considered them as its greatest achievements. It was rare to obtain the Force-user, often they were obliterated. However, these bodies still fresh and they could help its research. The white-armored specialist turned to another tube where a partially-constructed female body floated.

_Soon, my destiny shall be fulfilled and the Empire shall pay what they had done to me…_

The cyborg only needed another specimen…and her name was Novem!

-###-

Meanwhile at Planet Elan,

The dark figure knelt to the ominous statue-like object. Its hair was reddish, while the yellow, slit-like eyes glowed in the dark. He spoke,

"Milord, our little experiment was a success. The weapon has been tested and the devastation was amazing,"

The statue-like figure said, "There were three survivors only…you called it a success. What is your explanation?"

The dark figure replied, "Those are insignificant, milord. The success of the experiment had prompted the Cora, the Bellato and the Accretia to seek it. I had assigned our agents, disguised as 'Gods of War' to make that weapons available to them. Soon they would destroy each other…more destructive than before!"

The huge figure answered, "Excellent, Vizier! Now what about the summit?"

The Vizier bowed, "We have received the favorable responses and they would attend the summit to…discuss the final solution against the Three Races,"

"Good!" the huge figure nodded, " It was interesting to watch the lesser creatures against each other. When this was done, we shall make our move and rule Novus Sector unopposed!"

"Yes, Lord Dagnu!" the Vizier rasped, "The Herodians will rule Novus unopposed!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Author's Note: Okay, this is the last chapter! I might continue this story when I have a time! Thanks for your reviews! See you next time!


End file.
